Team AMBR: Volume One
by LinxBento
Summary: The Alpha has risen and activated his plans for Human and Faunus extinction and he also wants a...bride? It's time for the Beta to over power the Alpha and destroy the Pack before the Alpha Female is born. Will Team AMBR be successful in stopping this psycho cyborg and his homicidal plans? Let's find out.
1. Homecoming

**Setting: Agradia Path**

Bolt walked down a dirt path, going though the events of what happened with Oz. He was angry that he was lied to but, he also understood why he didn't. He'll just never admit it. He replayed the events of Salem's origins, the Gods, everything, in his head. Bolt sighed as he walked up to a stone wall on the side of the path. He walked up to the stone wall and put his hand on the wall. The wall slowly side open to reveal and small room with a tunnel to the left. Bolt walked into the room as the wall door closed.

"Damn." Bolt walked over to the tunnel and walked through. "Now I have to deal with Alpha while this Salem stuff is in my head."

Bolt walked down the tunnel and the torches lit up as he moved passed them. Water dripped down from the roof of the tunnel, since it was underwater. Bolt would've run down the path to speed up to process of getting to Agradia but, he didn't want to slip and fall so he stuck to walking.

"I'm bringing them into a war." he said himself as he walked.

 **Setting: Agradia**

Bolt made it through the tunnel and into the underwater path to Agradia's gates. He looked up as he saw fish and aquatic Grimm swimming above him, he was happy that the Grimm couldn't see Agradia or the tunnel at all. The people of Agradia were happy people who rarely had negative emotions. Bolt brought his attention back to walking as he tripped on a pebble. Bolt walked up to the gates and waited for a second before a guard called out to him from a lookout tower.

"Who are you? Speak your reasons for bei- Prince Bolt. I'm sorry! I'll let you in right away and let Lady Autumn know you're here." the guard said before leaving. A few seconds later, the gate opened.

"Right." Bolt walked past the gate and was instantly greeted by citizens. He always hated this.

"Prince Bolt, were happy you're back!" a woman said.

"Yes! It's a pleasure to have you back, sir!" a man said.

"Prince Bolt! Prince Bolt!"

"Guys, you don't have to call me that. I'm no Prince. I'm just a person." Bolt said as he high fived the kids that came up to him and waved to any adults that cheered for him.

Bolt was able to sneak away from townsfolk and he made his was to the castle in the middle of Agradia. He was greeted by maids who followed him into the castle. Bolt shooed them away and made his way to Autumn throne room, but he was greeted by someone else.

"Bolt?" Mystic questioned as she turned around hearing his footsteps.

"Hey... I'm back." the teen said with a shrug. Mystic stood there shocked, she honestly thought that she wasn't going to see Bolt.

"Mystic, what's up? You didn't comeback for training..." Aaron turned the corner and looked at Bolt. "DUDE!"

Aaron flew to Bolt and tackled him to the ground. The pyro hugged his rival/friend tightly but realized what he was doing and stood up. "Sorry, Light bulb."

"Yeah, missed you too."

"Bolt? Wow, I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Rae said as she turned the corner.

"So, what happened? Did you get the Relic to Atlas? Did you find more?" Aaron asked as the four started walking to Autumn's quarters.

"Yeah we did." Bolt said flatly.

"You don't seem so happy about it." Rae said as Bolt walked ahead to Autumn's door.

"I'll keep it simple; next time Ozpin calls for our help, we're thinking about it." Bolt said opening up Autumn's door and closing it.

"What does he mean by that?" Mystic asked, mostly to herself but the others heard her.

"Might mean something happened with Ozpin?" Aaron suggested.

"No shit, idiot!" Rae said hitting Aaron.

"So... who's hungry?"

 **Setting: Autumn's Quarters**

"I see you're back, Blue Jay." Autumn said as she looked up from her desk, full of papers.

"Yeah, I'm back." Bolt said taking a seat in one of Autumn's chairs she had set up.

"I take you you know the truth, about Ozpin, about the Gods, about Salem?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then why are you back here? Shouldn't you be helping your sisters." Autumn questioned getting up and sitting across from her brother. "They need someone with Magic."

"I should but, their hard work wouldn't be worth anything if that asshole starts his plans." Bolt said flatly.

"Are you saying that you're ready? Ready to say hello to Sierra. Ready to kill the Pack. To destroy the Alpha, once and for all?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." Autumn and Bolt sat there in silence until Bolt broke it. "So, where is Sierra?"

"She's out, looking for parts to upgrade her lab computers. I wouldn't know." Autumn answered pouring a pink liquid in a cup on her desk before drinking it.

"Right." Bolt said, he looked back at the door and a question filled his mind. "Have you been training them? You know they can't handle this with their normal skills."

"Yes, I have. They're still not ready. But, as long as you four stay together, you can take anything on." Autumn said patting her little brother's head.

"You sound like Oz." Bolt chuckled.

"And I feel like Glynda." Autumn and Bolt laughed together, brightening the dull moment.

"This is going to be one hell of a war between me and him." Bolt said stretching in his chair.

"It will. But unlike Alpha, you have friends and family in your side. Ones will a will of their own." Autumn said returning to her desk. A knock on the door caused the two siblings to look at the door. "Come in."

The door opened slowly to reveal a blonde haired woman, who had a lab coat on. She had light brown pants with black shoes that looked to be to big for her. Bolt's eyes widened as he saw the woman, the woman looked up and dropped the bags she was holding as she looked at the teen before her.

"Bolt?" The woman stuttered as she walked up to the teen.

"Doc?" Bolt hugged Dr. Sierra and she hugged back, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I missed you...so much." Sierra said not wanting to let Bolt go.

"I missed you, too." Bolt said, smiling.

"You've grown so much! You've done so much! You've learned so much!" Sierra was so happy that she couldn't stop crying, Autumn had to rub the blond haired woman's back to clam her.

"I try my best. You asked me to live, so I did." Bolt said smiling for the first time in a while.

"I know, I saw your fight at the Vytal Festival. And I'm proud." Sierra said still hugging the teen.

"Sadly to say, we have other things to worry about." Autumn breaking the moment. "The Alpha is out there and we only have Bolt ready to fight."

"I know, but I trust the others. And I trust Bolt to deal with most of the Pack by himself."

"But-"

"They can do this. Nothing can stop them. Alpha and the Pack don't have free will. The Pack are mindless, obedient drones, working for Alpha. Bolt and Aaron have friendship, willpower, and stubbornness."

"I know that, just wanted to hear you say it." Autumn kissed Sierra on the cheek before leaving the room.

"That woman." Sierra shook her head as Autumn walked out the room. She then looked back to Bolt and smiled, he was okay and alive.

"I guess we're going to find that asshole?"

"Yes, we are. But, not right now. You need to rest and be with your friends. I'll know when Alpha will be on the move. Now, go, I have things to do." Bolt nodded as he ran out the room.

"At least the Alpha doesn't know about the Relics, then we'd be in real trouble."

Bolt made his way to his teammates to find Aaron talking, and Mystic and Rae eating while watching. Bolt walked down the stairs to the training area causing the three to look over at him. They stood up and walked over to the teen.

"So, who's ready to kick some robot butt?" Bolt said and the others hugged and tackled the teen.

"Before we do that, you ready?" Aaron said pulling out his sword.

"Hell yeah I am!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Rae asked standing in between the two boys.

"Bolt promised he'd spar with me when he got back."

"A "spar", huh?" Rae grabbed the bridge of her nose, disappointed in the two. "Mystic get them out of here before they break something."

"I know." Mystic opened at portal under both boys and Aaron screamed as they fell through.

"Those two are impossible sometimes."

"But they're our impossibles. Wait that came out wrong." Mystic said giggling.

Bolt and Aaron appeared out of the portal high above the hidden Kingdom of Agradia. They were falling towards the ground but they both knew it would take a while before they fell, they were at least 10 miles above ground. The two boys looked at each other and smiled before Bolt drew his sword. _'Man I've missed them.'_

"Go!" They yelled as they clashed.

Aaron pushed off of Bolt and then used his semblance to light his sword blade on fire. Bolt smirked as Aaron charged at him. Bolt let the hot head phase through his body and kicked him in the head. Aaron did a double take, forgetting that Bolt could even do that. He quickly turned swung his sword again, Bolt quickly parried the strike and pushed it to the side. Aaron tried tripping Bolt but it didn't really workout well, they were in the air after all. Bolt kicked Aaron in the stomach which made them fall faster.

Aaron sheathed his sword and starting throwing fire balls and Bolt. Bolt either parried, dodged, or sliced the fire balls as they came towards him. Aaron used his semblance and flew towards Bolt, planning on punching him to the ground. Bolt flipped in the air and kicked the pink haired pyro in the head.

"You got better!" Aaron said as he flew back up to Bolt and swung some punches.

"Yeah well, fighting two people at once does that to you." Bolt replied blocking the two punches that Aaron went for but missed the kick.

The kick had it Bolt in the chin which made him stagger. Aaron took the chance and charged, Bolt quickly recovered and used his semblance to quickly move out the way. Bolt then brought his arms up and slammed Aaron in the back. Aaron's Aura took most of the blow but it still hurt. Aaron recovered and boosted himself up and uppercutted Bolt again.

"Nice! You got me!" Bolt said impressed.

"Your sister's a good trainer!" Aaron said smiling.

Bolt summoned a lightning blade and charged Aaron. Aaron dodged the sword strike and unsheathed his sword before striking again. Bolt parried the strike and missed the kick aimed for Aaron's head. Aaron shifted his sword's form into a scythe and swung at Bolt. The teen dodged the swipes and kicked the scythe away, gravity took the weapon and it plummeted down to the floor. The two boys moved in closer for a close quarters fight. They both threw very fast and very powerful punches and kicks towards one another. Neither one could his the other, they'd either block or dodge. Bolt phased through Aaron and kicked him in the back.

Bolt then spun in a circle and threw and lightning bolt. Aaron took the bolt to the chest and flew back, Bolt then charged at his leader. Aaron and Bolt's fists collided which made Aaron fall down to the ground, with a crater, and Bolt to forced upwards. Gravity brought Bolt back down to the ground landing near the crater.

"Draw?"

"Yeah... draw" Bolt said looking up.

"Ouch!" Aaron tried getting up but his body slightly hurt.

"Damn. Well, good match." Bolt said as he sat up as he held out his hand for the pyro

"Yeah, right." Aaron said as he took the hand and pull himself up while Bolt pulled.

"Boys!" The two boys looked over and saw Rae and Mystic walk over to them. "We're heading out! Come on."

"Why? What's going on?" Aaron asked as he dusted himself off.

"Autumn got word that Grimm are attacking an ally Village and are heading for the Kingdom near it." Mystic said trying not to trip, talk to the boys, and follow Rae at the same time which way actually really difficult.

"Oh, well. Let's hurry then." Aaron said following the two girls to the entrance of Agradia. "You know what Grimm?"

"No. They said that they had no clue what it was. Autumn had a guess but the description was terrible so she asked us to help out." Rae explained.

"A new Grimm?! Just when I though we knew them all." Mystic said surprised.

"It better be worth it or I swear."

"Then let's go find out shall we?" Bolt said as he walked to keep up. _'I at least want to try and hang out with them... while we're still alive.'_

 **Setting: Unknown Warehouse**

Theta walked to the main room on the old warehouse he currently stayed at with his brothers. He walked towards a man standing near the window that had a view of the first piece of land they conquered. He bowed as he came to a stop.

"Alpha, Omega has returned from Atlas and has gotten the necessary parts." Theta said bowing.

"Good. Has Zeta found any stray scientists?" Alpha asked not looking at Theta. Theta held his tongue for a while, Alpha Aura made the room so cold it was even enough to made a robot cold. It felt like all of Atlas was put into a single room.

"No. He hasn't." Theta finally said.

"I see. Guess there aren't any left." Alpha said running a hand through his black hair. "About time those bastards die. I am upset that I couldn't kill them, oh well. Humanity will have to do then."

"Gamma will be here shortly to discuss further plans." Theta added once Alpha was done talking.

"I know. Tell him to meet us in my bride's chamber with Epsilon. I need an update on her process." Alpha said turning to Theta.

"Yes, my lord. I go immediately." Theta said standing.

"Before you go..."

"Yes, Alpha?"

"When will Kappas and Iotas be back from scouting for Maidens?" Alpha asked as he walked past Theta, who quickly followed.

"A few days maybe. A week at most." Theta responded.

"Those two should have been back with one by now. What did I expect for the lesser of the Pack. Whatever, go find Gamma." Theta nodded before leaving the Alpha.

The Alpha walked down the hallways of the warehouse until he reached a open door. The sounds coming from room let Alpha know the Epsilon was indeed working. He didn't know what needed to be welded or sawed off but he didn't mind as long as the task was getting finished. Alpha walked into the room and Epsilon looked up, got up and bowed. Epsilon had goggles on his eyes, which he took off to greet his Alpha. He also had on a dirty lab coat and brown gloves on. He had a green under shirt on, which was dirty as well. His gray hair looked like it was acutally black, he'd been working for a while now.

"There's no need to bow. Keep working on my bride and give me an update." Alpha said looking over to the frozen pod.

"Well, she's coming together quite well. That new power Gamma found is working amazing well. Whatever it is, the two of you will be able to rule the world in a matter of seconds." Epsilon said as he sat back down and typed on a computer.

"Good. We will take this world from the inferior Humans and Faunus. We will rule, we will be gods." Alpha said touching the pod. He and his bride will rule and nothing could stop them.

Theta and Gamma walked into the room minutes later ready to discuss. Theta closed the door behind them and went to take a sit near Epsilon while Gamma stayed near the door.

"We're here, Alpha." Gamma said. His skin was almost metallic, well every Pack member's skin looked like that. He wore a brown coat with a white shirt underneath. He had large, metal shoulder pads that had a cape attached to them. He had black pants with black boots. He took the coat off and it showed his muscles that looked like they would burst out of his shirt. What do you expect of the third strongest Pack member.

"Good. Now, let us discuss." Alpha started, his eyes shining with power.

 **Setting: Agradia**

"Babe." Autumn walked into Sierra's lab and tightly hugged her girl. Sierra hugged back but she knew that something was bothering her girlfriend, she always hugged tightly, like she was going to losing something, whenever she was stressed or worried

"Hey, calm down. They'll be fine. It's just Grimm, they can handle Grimm."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Autumn said sighing, being in Sierra's embrace always made her feel better.

"Then what's on your mind. Agradia's queen can't be sad, you know, it's a citizen rule." Sierra always brought up that silly rule and it made the monarch giggle.

"My Atlas allies have told me that the military has secretly been selling goods to unknown buyer. And a boy with bright orange hair has been spotted roaming Atlas." Autumn said and Sierra face dropped.

"Omega. Dammit, he's starting. And Atlas is first." Sierra started typing on her computer and brought up secret Atlas camera's Autumn's allies set up. She then opened up cameras in the main Atlas military building, were General Ironwood did his business, on a different monitor. The two woman scanned the camera feed, of the last few days until they saw the orange haired boy. He had a green raincoat on and so did the men that he walked around with.

"Wow, that's some bright orange hair. Hell, he doesn't even count as ginger anymore." Autumn joked as she wrapped her arms around her lovers neck.

"This is why I love you, you always find a way to joke around."

"It's my hidden talent." Autumn shrugged. "Omega must be there for weapons o-"

"Parts. He's there for parts. And that means they have it." Sierra said cutting Autumn off.

"Have what?"

"Essence of the God of Darkness... or as some people call it, Pure Destruction Magic."

* * *

 **Chapter One of AMBR's (own) story is done. The Alpha has been busy, sending Omega to Atlas, Kappas and Iotas to find Maidens. Why would he want Maidens? Who knows? Whatever he's planning with them, it isn't good.**

 **You might be able to guess who's in the next chapter. *cough cough* Neo *cough cough*. I'm so proud of the title. Bolt likes Neopolitan. It's a play on words because the ice cream is Nea-politan and Neo's name is Neo-politan. You get it... I'll stop now.**

 **Coming up: Bolt likes Neopolitan**


	2. Bolt likes Neopolitan

"Essence of Darkness? You mean like the God of Darkness?" Autumn asked slightly nervous.

"Yes, the God of Darkness. They must have found a way in between realms." Sierra said as she got up and looked through stacks of files.

"Or they found where Salem's hiding place." Autumn suggested.

"Doesn't matter which one they found. They have the essence and we might not be able to stop them if they finish." Sierra said throwing files everywhere, dirtying the room.

"Finish what?" Autumn asked. Sierra turned around in slight shock, she forgot Autumn didn't know. "What? I don't know everything."

"I'll tell you later." Autumn said returning to the files. "Can you press that button for me. The blue one."

"How much time do we have?" Autumn asked as she pressed the glowing button on the computer, bringing up more surveillance.

"I don't know. A few weeks, maybe months." Sierra guessed. She was stressed out now.

"Damn. I have to get the army ready then." Autumn said standing up. She looked over at her girlfriend in worry. "What are you looking for?"

"The files on all the test subjects. It's might have a way to beat the Alpha and the Pack." Sierra said.

"Right. I'll get my start getting my forces built." Autumn said leaving the room, leaving Sierra alone.

 **Setting: Vacuo Airship Docks**

AMBR walked into a Vacuo airship dock as fast before their ship left. Surprisingly, they got to the docks very early. Their airship was wasn't leaving for three minutes so, they just sat and waited until their ship was ready. Aaron and Bolt waited near the air ships dock as the girl went to get food and drinks.

"Do you know what Grimm where going up against? I mean, the village has guards and fighters that are good enough to take on Grimm. What Grimm would force them for help?" Aaron said as he looked to the other teen.

"Not sure exactly. They couldn't get a proper description so it has to be fast." Bolt said.

"Yeah, a Grimm fast enough to attack without being seen properly. And one that leave claw marks."

"They all do that." Bolt said and the pyro quickly tried clarified.

"No, I mean like... Ugh! never mind." Rae and Mystic came back with bags of food and water as the intercom announced that their ship is leaving.

They quickly boarded the ship and took their seats, away from the other people. They would have get on ships and stay away from others to hide themselves. Most of them got recognized by others. It was either Bolt being recognized as the Dragonslayer or Rae getting noticed. Some people looked towards them but did nothing when they saw their attire. Thirty minutes after boarding, the ship landed and the four teens immediately ran out.

 **Setting:** **Snowmelt** **Village**

Bolt used his semblance to run ahead and in front of the village. It was almost completely destroyed. Nevermores flew around in circles above the small village. There were some Beowolves running through the village, snatching up people as they went. Then a loud roar echoed throughout the area. Bolt guessed it came from the middle of the village. Aaron then appeared next to Bolt with the two girls right behind him.

"The hell was that?" Aaron asked.

"Doesn't matter right now. Bolt, rescue as many people as you can!" Rae ordered.

"On it!" Bolt said running of into the village.

"Aaron, Nevermores, go!"

"Aye, sir!" Aaron took off to the sky and started throwing fire balls at the Grimm.

"Mystic, we have to make sure the Beowolves don't get to the Kingdom." Rae said running off towards the kingdom's walls.

"I'm on it." Mystic threw a portal down under Rae and sent her closer while she used another semblance to get their quicker.

Aaron flew up to the level of the Nevermores. He dodged their feathers spears as he flew up to them. Aaron flew above a Nevermore and landed on it which burned the Grimm. As the Grimm disintegrated, Aaron threw more fire balls at the other Nevermore and brought them down to crash on the ground. The pyro hopped off the burning Grimm and landed on the ground surrounded by disintegrating Grimm. He knew they weren't the main one the came for so he ran into the village to find it.

Bolt ran into the village and scanned around for villagers. He looked around and saw a family of three being chased by two Beowolves. The teen used his semblance to get to them first. Bolt ran in and grabbed the family just as they were cornered.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The mother said as she held her two children close.

"No problem. Hurry and get out. It's not safe anymore." The woman nodded as she pulled her kids away from the village. One of the kids turned around as she ran to see Bolt slice the Beowolf that followed them in half. The little girl was in awe as Bolt sped off to care care of the rest.

Aaron and Bolt met back up in the middle of the village having slain all of the Grimm, except the one they came for. The two boys then hear a loud roar that gave them goosebumps.

"The hell is that?"Aaron asked as he looked over towards the roars location ready to fight. He got a look at the Grimm and was slightly disappointed. "Where is this thing?"

"Not sure but I think I know what it is." Bolt said as he ran into a house and came back out with three kids in his arms. Bolt and Aaron went back to back, watching each others back.

"There!" Aaron pointed over to a black streak that almost disappeared before reappearing. The Grimm looked like a lion. It was a large beast that had several spikes protruding on it's spine up to it's tail. It's bone mask covered it's entire face, expect for it's mouth and eyes. It's claws and teeth were metallic and it's mane was all red. "What the hell is that, Light Bulb?!"

Before Bolt could answer the Grimm pounced at Aaron. The teens dodged and quickly recovered as well as the Grimm. The Grimm circled them, cornering them. The Grimm jumped and clawed at Aaron but the damage was lowered since his Aura took most of the strike.

"Why is it only attacking me?!" Aaron said as he recovered from the Grimm.

"Maybe it knows how much of an idiot you can be." Bolt said as he set the kids down and shot down Grimm that tried to attack them.

"Oh shut up! What is this thing?!" Aaron said catching the Grimm and throwing it back.

"It's an Ultima. It's color blind. The color red agitates it and you're wearing a lot of red." Bolt said as he walked back to the pyro.

"Lucky me." Aaron said sarcastically as the Grimm roared. "I hope the girls are doing better than us."

Rae and Mystic had a pretty simple time stopping the Grimm from getting to the Kingdom's walls. They only had to deal with Beowolves and an Alpha, but the girls took care of it easy. They were on their way back to the village, slightly tired.

"That was easy." Mystic said relieved.

"Well, they were only Beowolves. Nothing too tough." Rae responded.

"I know but, I wanted a challenge."

"Me too. I mean, we might get one when the Alpha attacks." Rae said sighing.

"Um...Rae?"

"Yes?" Rae looked over to Mystic.

"Do you hear that?" Mystic asked as she pointed to the village just as the Grimm let out another roar.

"Let's hurry!" Rae said running back to the village with Mystic.

Bolt and Aaron stood side by side against the Ultima. The Grimm roared as it circled them, it stared at Aaron and that made him really uncomfortable. Bolt looked over at two burning buildings behind the large Grimm. The Ultima ran at the two boys again and they dodged it, easily.

"Dude, I haven't checked those tow buildings yet." Bolt said pointing to the buildings.

"Then go, the Grimm wants me anyway." Bolt nodded and left. "Aright ugly, let's go."

The Grimm roared as it charged. Aaron took of his shirt and flashed it to the side of him and luckily, the Grimm wanted his shirt. The Grimm ran into the shirt and Aaron let the shirt go with the Grimm as it crashed into the next building. Bolt came out of the two burning buildings with a little girl in his arms.

"What did you do?" Bolt asked as he walked to Aaron.

"Let it take my shirt. We should be good now." Aaron said triumphant.

"You're still wearing red." Bolt stated. "You're shoes are red, you're hair is bright enough to be red."

"Okay, I get it." Aaron said sighing. "Look, I have an idea but you need to save the kid first."

"Oh right." Bolt ran off to give the kid to one of the other villagers he saved before running back to Aaron. "What's the plan, Flame breath?"

"The new team attack."

"You mean Zeus' Lightning Bolt? Are you sure?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah, I would've said it if I wasn't." Aaron stated

"Can you keep it still for long enough?" Bolt questioned already getting in running position.

"Of course! I'm Aaron Neon, The Grimm Reaper of Justice!" Aaron said flexing his muscles.

"Whatever. Be back in a flash." Bolt took off at Mach 6, which almost knocked Aaron over and almost made the Grimm fly away from the sheer wind Bolt caused.

"That's a dumb phrase! Stop using it!" Aaron sighed as he brought his attention to the Grimm. He only need to wait for at least one minute before Bolt would be back. The Grimm snarled as it ran to Aaron and the pyro laughed as he threw fire balls at the Grimm, slowing it down.

"Aaron, what is that?" Rae asked as she and Mystic ran up to the pyro.

"It's a Ultima and it hates the color red." Aaron said as he threw another fire ball.

"Why haven't you killed it yet?!"

"I can't. It's body has metal infused in it. The fire balls I'm throwing is hotter than the sun. It should have melted by now." Aaron countered.

"Where's Bolt?" Mystic asked.

"He should be here in 3...2...1." As Aaron finished, a lightning bolt striked the Grimm and blew everyone back.

Everyone got back up to see Bolt standing over the disintegrating body of the Ultima. Rae dusted herself off as she walked over to Bolt. Aaron and Mystic did the same and walked over while stepping over broken pieces of wood and brick.

"Bolt? You good?" Aaron asked as they walked up.

"Hm? Yeah I'm okay. Just a bit tired." Bolt said as he turned back to his friends.

"Okay, well, I think that's a job well done. Let's get going before it gets dark." Rae said walking back to the trail to the airship dock. Aaron, Bolt and Mystic quickly went to follow her as it was getting dark, very quickly, and they were losing sight of her.

 **Setting: Snowbelle Forest**

The four teens walked through the small forest that they past in a rush to get to the village. The trees were very tall, they almost covered the sky with their leaves. Their leaves looked like they had snow on top, but in truth it, it was ash. The villagers would have rituals for the sun, which involved burning things. Aaron wouldn't stop complaining about how tired he was, they have been walking for an hour and a half.

"No, Aaron, we're not stopping. If we do, we'll miss the flight back." Rae said.

"But, Rae! My legs hurt!" Aaron complained once again.

"Then fly."

"That's not how it works and you know that!"

"Calm down, Aaron. You'll be fine." Mystic said trying to calm the pyro down.

"Do you guys hear that?" Bolt asked as he looked around the forest. He's been hearing rustling in the bushes as they walked closer to their destination.

"No, I don't hear anything." Mystic said. Now Bolt thought he was crazy. if Mystic didn't hear it, then he knew something was very wrong.

"You sure you're okay, Light bulb? You've been acting weird ever since we came back from the village." Aaron said looking to Bolt.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know what? Fine, Aaron. We'll stop." Rae said.

"Yes! I can rest." Aaron shouted as he laid up against a tree. Mystic sat next to him as Aaron started falling asleep.

"Ten minutes. We'll stop for ten minutes. Nothing more." Rae said sitting next to Mystic, who was slowly falling asleep.

"Get some sleep, Rae. I'll guard until I fall asleep." Bolt said patting Rae's head as she laid down on Mystic's lap. Bolt then silently snuck away as his teammates slept.

Bolt walked deeper into the forest, he knew something was here. Something or someone is watching them. Bolt looked around, guns in hand, scanning the area. He heard more rustling and looked towards the noise. Nothing was there. Bolt looked around once again. He saw a shadowy figure move around and once it was caught, it ran. Bolt chased after it as fast as he could, without his semblance. The figure jumped over fallen logs and branches, it even broke more branches to get in Bolt's way.

Bolt jumped over the branches and cut them down as then fell. Bolt used his semblance and ran at the figure, tackling it and sent them both into an opening. Bolt got back up and instantly had to dodge something. He looked over at the tree the thing he dodged and he saw that it was a very familiar umbrella.

"Wait a second. You're-" Bolt was cut off by a kick to the stomach. Bolt quickly recovered as he blocked another kick aimed for his face. The figure flipped over Bolt and kicked him again. Bolt caught the kick and threw the figure away. "Look, I don't want to fight. Trust me."

The figure stopped and stood, waiting for Bolt to talk again.

"I know who you are so, come into the light." The figure walked into the moon's light and Bolt assumption was right, Neo was following them. "Neo, what the hell are you doing here?"

Neo didn't say anything she just fell down on the floor. She looked beaten down, hungry and tired. Bolt ran to help but she forced him to stay back. Bolt complied and back away a little more. He sat down on the floor and just stared at her.

"Neo. I won't hurt you, I promise." Bolt said and Neo didn't move. "Why are you following us?"

Neo didn't respond.

"Okay. Are you okay?" Neo looked up at Bolt, she didn't expect that question. "After the Fall of Beacon, Ruby told me what had happened. And I'm honestly sorry about that. No one deserved to die that day, not even Roman."

Neo stared at Bolt, shocked. She expected Bolt to interrogate her or just kill her. But asking how she was, that was very unexpected. Neo reached into her pocket and pulled out her Scroll. She typed something in and then threw it to Bolt. The boy caught it looked at her confused. She motion for him to read it, which he was very hesitant about. He thought the Scroll was going to blow up as soon as he dropped his guard. He looked down at the pink device and read the words written in the notes.

 _I want to change._

"What do you mean? You want to be a good person?" Neo nodded in response. "Okay, Why did you come to me for that? You should find Ruby or join Atlas."

Bolt tossed Neo her Scroll back and she started typing again. After a few seconds, she tossed the device back. It read,

 _I trust you more._

"You trust me? The first time we met, we fought. You tired to kill my sister and you aided in the Fall of Beacon. This doesn't make sense." Bolt said confused. Neo sighed as she silently asked for her Scroll again. Bolt tossed the Scroll back and Neo went back to typing. Neo slid the Scroll back and Bolt read the message.

 _Roman didn't want the life of crime for me. He took me in, but he didn't realize that it would get me involved. When he found out I could protect myself, he decided to take me on heists and robberies. Look, you can blame me for everything but Roman was just wanted to do what was best for me._

"Look, I can give you a home. But, you have to choose your own path. Choose what you want to do." Bolt said standing. He looked at her Scroll and started typing something. Bolt handed Neo her Scroll back as he finished. "Here. Go to those coordinates and request for Autumn Rai and if you're asked why, show the drawling on the back."

Bolt got up and walked away and Neo watched him go with a small smile on her face. Bolt walked back to his teammates, still asleep on the tree. Bolt stared at them for a while, he's getting them into personal matters. This fight between him and Alpha should stay between him and the Alpha. But got them into it.

"Hey, get up." Bolt said shaking Rae.

"Hmm? How many minutes did we slept for?" Rae asked as she woke up.

"Umm? I don;t know like fifteen maybe twenty."

"What?! Why didn't wake us?!" Rae yelled waking the other two.

"Stop yelling. It hurts my ears." Aaron said yawning.

"It's still dark out."

"Yeah, but the docks should be open for one more flight and if we hurry, we'll get there in time." Bolt said walking down the trail.

"Yes, please. I regret sleeping on the floor." Rae said following Bolt. Aaron shrugged as he started walking. Mystic yawned as she followed her teammates

* * *

 **Zeus' Lighting Bolt is an alternative team attack for Bolt and Aaron.** **Aaron distracts the enemy to allow Bolt to run pass the enemy, to confuse them. Bolt starts generating red lighting as he runs across Remnant at super sonic punch the enemy, which shatters the body's Aura and sends them flying.**

 **Coming up: Atlas Recon Mission**


	3. Atlas Recon Mission

**Setting: Agradia**

Aaron, Mystic, Bolt, and Rae made it back to Agradia safe and sound. They actually were flown straight there after Autumn sent a airship to get them. The four teens walked off the airship and towards Autumn's office. She had something important for the team to do so they hurried as fast as they could. Bolt opened Autumn's doors for the others and They noticed she wasn't there.

"Um, where is she?" Aaron asked while looking around.

"No clue."

"Why would she call us here if she's not here herself?" Rae asked. The door reopened to reveal Autumn, holding papers in her hands.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to get a few things." The older woman said as she walked over to her desk and set the papers down.

"What's this?" Rae asked as Autumn spread the papers. They had pictures of a orange haired boy in a dark green hood with other, tall, men in the same green hood.

"Who is that?" Mystic asked and everyone looked to Bolt. Bolt looked back at them and sighed.

"Omega."

"Who's Omega?" Aaron asked.

"He's the weakest member of the Pack. He couldn't even hurt a damn butterfly. He was just a kid. What did Alpha do to him?" Bolt said looking at the pictures of Omega and the men. Once he got a closer look, he noticed some men had cases while others where dragging larger cases on wheels. "What's in the cases?"

"Not sure. That's why I called you here. Sierra found these in Atlas' security cams. Omega has constantly been going in and out of Atlas and we're not sure why. I want you four to sneak into Atlas and find out." Autumn said.

"Are you crazy? Bolt isn't allowed into Atlas and the place is basically a prison. How are we supposed to get in?" Rae asked in disbelief of snaking into Atlas.

"I'm sure you'll find something." Autumn couldn't get something out her head as she looked at her brother.

"Come on team, we're going to Atlas." Bolt said walking out of the room with the others following. "And remember, this is a recon mission."

Autumn sighed as she watched them go. "I can't believe she expects him to stop the this. At least he's not alone."

 **Setting: Solitas**

The airship landed on a hidden landing spot and the four teens instantly went to work. Bolt used his semblance and ran towards a frozen lake with the others right behind him.

"What's the hold up dude? It's just a lake we can just fly-" Aaron tried to fly but Bolt grabbed his leg, pulling him back down.

"No. Atlas has a system that can detect semblances like ours. They can detect yours in air and mine on the ground. This is a recon mission and non powered recon mission." Bolt said while walked over to the ice and taking his sword out.

"Alright, then how do we get across?" Aaron asked. "The lake goes all the way down."

"We go under." Bolt cut a circle in the ice and hit it with his sword to make it fall.

"You're joking, right?" Rae said and Bolt jumped in the water. "Guess not."

"Worth a shot. I'll try to warm you up after." Aaron said as he jumped in. Rae sighed as she went in.

"I'm going to regret this." Mystic said before holding her breath and jumping.

The four teens swam underneath the ice until they made it to the end. Once Bolt got to the end, he used his sword to cut another hole, break it, and climbed through. He pulled Aaron up and then Rae, who uncontrollably shivered. Aaron pulled Mystic out and she instantly clinged to him as he started heating his body up.

"Yep, very bad idea." Mystic said.

"Aaron, hotter. Make it hotter." Rae asked and Aaron complied.

"I don't know what the problem is. I feel fine." Aaron said with a shrug.

"Of course you wouldn't, idiot. You're living fire." Bolt said.

"Yeah, but fire stops burning when in contact with water. I should be at least a little cold."

"Okay, I think we're good." Rae said hugging her arms and Mystic nodded putting her winter jacket's hood on.

"Right, let's go to Atlas." Bolt said walking with the others following.

 **Setting: Atlas**

The four walked through the snow and the blizzard until they reached Atlas' wall. Bolt scanned the wall looking for the secret entrance that Autumn made when she was younger. Bolt walked along the wall until he felt the well hidden handle and pulled it. The secret door opened and the others were amazed.

"Your sister has entrances everywhere, huh?" Aaron asked sarcastically.

"No time to talk. Go, hurry!" Bolt said ushering them in. Bolt closed the door after everyone walked inside, just in time for guards to walk by and not see them.

"Woah! what is this?" Rae asked.

"It's a underground tunnel that leads to a manhole cover." Bolt said leading them throughout the tunnel.

"How has Atlas not found this place?" Aaron asked as he helped Bolt lift up a wooden pillar that fell.

"The exit is in a sacred building. No one is allowed to go inside so Autumn put and entrance to the outside of the wall in there." Bolt explained as they came across a ladder.

"And this sacred building is?"

"Nicholas Schnee's tome." Bolt said and Rae's eyes went wide. Bolt opened the hatch and climbed out. "They gave him a tome for some reason."

"What's the plan?" Aaron asked as the others climbed out of the tunnel and out the hatch back on.

"The plan is to infiltrate the Military base here. Ironwood should be here. I'm going to ask him what Omega took and why." Bolt said as he slowly opened the door to the tome.

"What about us?" Rae whispered as they followed him out.

"You three are going to find their transaction room. Find out if anything else was given to Omega and get the data on this USB." Bolt said handing Rae the USB drive.

"Are you sure you're going to be save, by yourself, with Atlas' general?" Mystic asked worried.

"Yeah, they won't hurt me. Not yet anyways." Bolt said before jumping up onto the roof right next to them. The others quickly followed after him to make sure they didn't lose him. They jumped over to the roofs of the very expensive homes of the Atlesian people. They went until they reach a large building in the middle. The building they were on and the building they wanted to get to had a gap between them. Below, there were people walking.

"Is that it?" Rae asked.

"Yep. See the window?" Bolt pointed to a ledge that had only one window. "That's how we're getting in."

"But how are we-" Bolt ran and jumped off the building, over the gap, and onto the military building with ease. He then shifted until he was near the window. "Oh..."

"That's how." Bolt smiled.

"My turn." Aaron jumped and used his semblance to boost himself straight to the window. Mystic threw a portal down and the girls jumped through. "Wow, why to make this not cool."

"Whatever. Just get the window open." Bolt nodded and vibrated through the wall. After a few seconds Bolt opened the window and the others climbed in.

"Alright. Let the plan start now." Aaron said running of down on hallway.

"Idiot. Mystic, do you have that semblance ready?" Bolt asked looking to Mystic.

"Yep." Mystic said closing her eyes and putting her fingers to her forehead and setting up the newest semblance she got. " _Mind Link is active."_

 _"Good. No talking unless it's needed."_ Bolt said.

 _"Woah! This is weird!"_ Aaron yelled.

 _"Stop yelling in our heads."_ Rae scolded.

 _"Sorry, my bad."_ Aaron said.

 _"Good luck guys."_ Bolt said before running off.

 _"Right. Aaron, wait for us."_ Rae said walking down the same hallway that Aaron went down with Mystic.

Bolt slowly walked down the hallway avoiding the cameras and knocking out any roaming Atlas soldiers. Bolt came across a few more soldiers talking down the next hall. He activated his semblance and quickly took them down before grabbing one.

"Where's Ironwood?" Bolt asked flatly.

"D-Down the hall! Don't kil-" Bolt knocked the guy out before he could finish his plea. Bolt ran down the hall and saw two guards at a wooden door. Bolt smiled as he punched one.

"The hell?!" The guard aimed his gun at the teen but regretted it as Bolt flipped over the bullets and kicked him down.

 **Setting: Ironwood's Office**

General Ironwood and Winter Schnee stood in Ironwood's office talking about their recent visitor. Winter couldn't fathom why Ironwood would lend weapon parts to a boy. She wouldn't question her general on anything, but this just didn't feel right to her. Winter would have taken the parts back if they weren't broken and were impossible to make anything with. She only questioned this because Ironwood said yes.

"He gave a good reason, Schnee."

"His reason was he needed parts to build something for his parent. Why would he come to Atlas for that? Anywhere else would have been fine." Winter countered. "This "something" could be a weapon to take us down."

"Those parts are useless to anybody, we'll be fine. Besides, we have the strongest force on Remnant. No one can wipe us out." Ironwood said. "Now return to your..."

"General?"

"Do you hear that, Schnee?" Ironwood asked and Winter focused on listening. She heard her escorts shooting and grunting outside. "Get ready. Someone's here."

"Right. Ready to strike." Winter said getting in her fighting stance. Unfortunately, Winter had to dodge and interrupt her perfected form as the door was kicked in.

"Hey, Tin can." Bolt said as he walked through the door frame, hands behind his head. "I have a question for you."

 **Setting: Hallway**

Aaron, Rae, and, Mystic slowly walked through the halls of the military base. They would watch their corners and Rae would hack the camera long enough for them to pass. Mystic would put anyone they came across asleep with another semblance she learned.

 _"How much longer until we this room?"_ Aaron asked over mind link.

 _"Shouldn't be much farther."_ Rae said and she was right. The room the were looking for was right next to them. _"See."_

 _"Let's just hurry so we can leave."_ Aaron said opening the door, attacking the closest solider to him and slamming him against the wall. Before he could attack anyone else, Mystic had already put them to sleep.

"Stealth, remember?" Mystic said with a smile.

"Just get the stuff." Rae was already one step ahead of him. She was already sat at the computer typing and transferring. Mystic and Aaron stood on the sides of Rae, watching her transfer the data in the USB. "Woah, what is this stuff for?"

"10 Aura generators, an Aura container, an inactive lightning rod, a frozen magma core, a broken black hole machine, empty dust crystals, gravity conductors, aerodynamic machinery, defensive machinery and non-heavy machinery-"

"Wow, that's a lot of things." Aaron said.

"Hold on that's not all. The rest seems to just be small parts for upgrades."

 _"You hear that, Light Bulb? Bolt?"_ Aaron looked to the girls and they shrugged. "What is he doing that's so important?"

 **Setting: Ironwood's Office**

"What are you doing here?! How did you get in here?! Why are you even here?!" Winter asked in disgust.

"Like I said: I have questions."

"Why should we answer anyth-"

"Schnee!" Winter flinched as Ironwood silenced her. "We're listening."

"What?! Are you kidding?" Winter asked as she lowered her weapon.

"Right, let's start with this; What did you give to that orange haired boy?"

"How do you know about that?!" Winter was in disbelief. How did Bolt know?

"Well, we gave the boy parts for repairs or so he said." Ironwood answered. "Just small things that wouldn't be any harm."

"That's not true." Bolt said.

"What do you mean?"

"That boy, is working for the weapon you thought I was."

"Are you serious? You're lying. Sure I didn't trust him either but that is just idiotic." Winter said.

"That boy's name is Omega and he asked for those things to help the Alpha take over the world." Winter smiled, not believing Bolt at all but Ironwood thought about it.

"Hmm? That would make sense."

"What?! You believe him?!"

"Yes, I do." Ironwood said glaring at Winter. "We have had important items go missing these past few days."

"And you didn't think to check Omega?" Bolt said. "Whatever. Do you know where he goes after he leaves here?"

"No. I've had people follow him and the men he had with him. They just disappear without a trace and then they come back whenever." Ironwood said.

"Damn." Bolt said sighing.

"Why? What's happening?"

"The Alpha is going to kill all humans and Faunas and rule the world." Bolt said as he was about to leave but he stopped just before. "And he's going to summon the brothers and try to kill them."

"What?! This Alpha wants to kill us all!" Winter shouted. "I knew something was wrong about him."

"He wants to kill the brothers? He can't even touch them." Ironwood said sure of his statement.

"He can if he wins. He's a robot, they all are." Bolt said changing Ironwood's thoughts. "Can we make a deal?"

"Now you want to make a deal?! What are you?" Winter said but the Ironwood and Bolt ignored her.

"What can I do?"

"Let me take him down. You can take their parts after I destroy them."

"Them? There's more than one?!"

"Alright, we have a deal. You take him out and I'll take their parts and burn those." Ironwood said walking over to Bolt and shaking his hand.

"Thanks, General. I knew I can count on you." Bolt said walking out of the room but he noticed something and went back. "Oh, hey Winter. When did you get here?"

"GET OUT!" Winter yelled as she tried to attack Bolt but Ironwood held her back. Bolt laughed as he ran out of the office and back to the window.

 _"Guys, time to leave. You have the files?"_ Bolt asked over the link

 _"Yeah, we got it and you're not going to believe what we found."_ Aaron responded. _"We found-"_

 _"I know. You said it when you got there."_ Bolt said cutting him off.

 _"Then why did you ask?!"_ Aaron asked a little irritated.

 _"I asked to make sure you still have it."_

 _"I hate you."_

 _"We're on our why."_ Rae said as the three ran down the halls.

The others made it to the window and saw Bolt waiting. He yawned as he saw his friends run over.

"What's the rush?" Bolt asked as the others caught their breath.

"Dude! One of the guards we knocked out woke up and sounded a silent alarm! Mystic heard it and we ran out!" Aaron exclaimed breathing heavily.

"Shit! Come on there's no point in being sneaky anymore." Bolt said as he jumped out of the window and onto the ground. Aaron, Rae, and Mystic soon joined him and the crowd of people screamed and gasped as they saw the four. Some screamed in horror at Bolt while others gasped and ran from seeing Mystic.

"Um, guys." Aaron pointed towards a military solider that had a rocket launched on his shoulder that she had aimed at the four.

"It's heat seeking! Aaron. Sky. now!" Bolt said as Aaron picked up Rae and took off. Bolt grabbed Mystic, bridal style, as the missile was launched.

Bolt ran throughout the Kingdom as the rocket gave chase. Bolt dodged multiple people in his way and they ducked as they saw the missile coming for them. Mystic held on tight as she saw the Kingdom zoom past her eyes every time she blinked. Bolt made it to the Kingdom's exit and phased through the door as the missile hit the door, causing it to explode. Bolt looked up to see Aaron was about to land on near the hidden Agradia airship dock. Bolt ran up to him as he stopped, dropping Mystic.

"Are we good?" Aaron asked and he let go of Rae.

"Yeah, but we need to leave." Bolt said boarding the airship with the others. The ship took off and flew towards Agradia.

 **Setting: Unknown** **Warehouse**

Alpha sat in his throne resting his body for the war that he was going to bring on the world. Gamma and Theta stood at his sides gazing upon the land that with soon be there's. They stood in silence as they bathed in Alpha's raw power.

"Alpha!" Omega shouted as he bursted into the throne room.

"What is it, Omega. You're interrupting my piece and quiet." Alpha said as Gamma and Theta turned to him.

"Beta has been seen running out of Atlas. Zeta picked up his element readings." Omega said bowing.

"He is not the Beta anymore! Call him by his pathetic name."

"Sorry, Alpha. Bolt has been seen in Atlas."

"He's probably found out that Omega's been going recently." Gamma suggested.

"Maybe so. Tell Iotas and Kappas to speed up their search, Theta. Omega, tell Epsilon to hurry with my bride." Alpha said standing and the two left the room.

"Sorry to question you Alpha, but, why are we speeding up the process?" Gamma said.

"If that traitor figured out Omega's visits to Atlas, then that means his creator is alive." Alpha informed.

"And that means we speed up our attack on the snow Kingdom?"

"Yes. Now, look over the blueprints of Atlas. We need there weak spots." Gamma nodded and left the room. "Everything's going according to plan, Beta. This war will end...with me as Remnant's ruler."

* * *

 **Mystic has learned multiple new semblances. She learned one that can make others fall asleep and one that basically makes her a telepathy. She uses these semblances for missions like this. If she had semblances like Bolt and Aaron's, she would probably would be the strongest OC I have.**

 **Coming up: Strike Back**


	4. Strike's Back

**Setting:** **Agradia**

The airship landed on the docks and AMBR walked out, feeling happy. They completed the recon mission to Atlas and they escaped without anyone following them. Sure they were caught and almost died, but, they did make it out alive and unscathed. And they even managed to get Atlas to blow up their own security gate, so, it was a win in their book. The team walked out of the airship and towards the castle. Bolt walked to the castle feeling really good, the airship ride back was peaceful and it cleared his head for a while. He knew it wasn't going to last as he heard Aaron yawn.

"Dude, I'm so tired." Aaron complained.

"We'll get some sleep after I give the drive to Autumn." Bolt replied as opened the doors to the castle's side entrance.

"You better hope we do. That ride back took all night." Aaron said yawning again.

 **Setting: Autumn's Office**

The team arrived at Autumn's office quarters and saw that the door was open. Autumn was asleep at her desk, almost falling off of it. Bolt quickly walked in and woke Autumn up before she fell of the desk. The older Rai woke up startled, she wasn't expecting anyone to wake her. She looked around and saw the four teens and quickly composed herself.

"Oh, um, hey guys." Autumn said with a embarrassed smile.

"Hey sis," Bolt took out the USB and set it on Autumn's desk and her eyes widened. "We got the information."

"Wow, I thought it would take longer." Autumn said as she grabbed the USB and put it in her pocket. "Now, I'm sorry but, I got a tip and it said that a settlement in Vacuo is under attack."

"Are you joking?! I haven't gotten my beauty sleep yet." Aaron whined and the other teens sighed.

"Like that face is anything close to beauty." Rae said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! It takes hours to look this good."

"You'll be fine, Rae can boost your stamina and adrenaline." Bolt said ignoring his teammates whining.

"You can also rest on the ride there." Mystic suggested and Aaron perked up.

"Sounds like a plan! Meet you there!" Aaron yelled as he ran out the room.

"... So, here's the location of the settlement." Autumn transferred the data into their Scrolls and the devices dinged as the transfer completed. "Good luck and don't blow anything up. This new settlement could be a potential ally."

"Tell that to the pyrotechnic." Rae said pointing towards the door.

"We'll do our best." Bolt said as they left Autumn's office.

 **Setting: Vacuo**

AMBR's airship landed on a cliff side, on the outside of the settlements grounds. The four teens walked out feeling refreshed and pumped. They had gotten some sleep on the ride to Vacuo and Rae was currently using her semblance to make everyone feel healthy and combat ready.

The team walked towards the cliffs edge and looked at what was before them. They the settlement they were here to help and a battle going on on the outskirts. There were guards, female warriors, bandits, and Grimm in an all out war.

"Woah, now that's a fight." Aaron said as he was about to hop down into the fight but was pulled back by Bolt.

"Wait a second, look over there, towards the Grimm." Bolt said as he pointed to the Grimm, that were vanishing.

"Oh shit, the hell is going on?" Aaron asked as more Grimm started vanishing.

"Not sure really, looks like a bunch of chaos to me." Rae said as she watched.

"I see people attacking those Grimm,but I can't make out faces or clothing." Mystic said as the Grimm were being slain. "Whatever is doing this are skilled."

"Really? Oh, wait, I see them too." Aaron said squinting to get a better look. "What are we gonna do?"

"Nothing, we should do nothing." Rae said and the others turned to her. "Unless we're needed because clearly, we aren't."

"Rae's right." Bolt said agreeing with the green haired healer. "We should wait until we're needed."

"Woah," Aaron saw one of the new people throw another into a Deathstalker and kill it in one shot. "These guys are good. I'm totally stealing that team attack."

"Holy crap!" Mystic shouted as she saw someone moving way to fast for her to see properly. "That one's almost as fast as you Bolt."

"Nah, I'm faster." Bolt said as said person one shot some Creepers and Beowolves.

"Is the wind shifting or is it just me?" Rae asked as she felt the wind patterns change.

"No, it's shifting. Look." Aaron pointed back at the battle and a large gust of wind knocked off another Deathstalkers feet.

"Wow, never thought I'd see that." Rae said as the Grimm flailed around.

"You'll get used to it. It's always fun making Grimm look hopeless."

"Hey, those people are making the bandits fall back." Mystic said causing everyone to got back to the battle. The bandits were running away from the settlement and a few seconds later, a car was tailing them.

"What kind of car is that and where do I get one?!" Aaron asked as the car drove a far distance from the bandits.

"I know what they're doing," Rae said. "They scared off the bandits so they could follow them and destroy them from their source."

"You mean like there base or something?" Bolt said as he turned to Rae.

"That's not half bad of an idea but, if we're gonna help or steal their kill, we need to hurry before we lose them." Aaron said as the car was getting farther away.

The four ran along the cliff side while keeping up with the the car and the bandits. The bandits stopped at a cavern that had a small spring next to it. The people form before stopped their car and hopped out. AMBR were a little closer now and could see that there were four people who had gotten out of the car but they weren't close enough to describe them at all.

"Okay, now is the time to either help these guys or take them down and stop the bandits." Aaron said as the people walked closer and closer to the cavern.

"Right, I think we should-" Rae stopped when the ground started to rumble and the rumble was followed by an explosion. "What was that?"

"Not sure. But, good news, the bandit base fell." Aaron said as he pointed to, the now destroyed cavern. A large spire of stone stood were the cavern was previously located.

"Should we move in? I mean, we can easily take them down because they have to be just as confused as we are." Rae asked Bolt.

"No, let's wait a bit."

"If you say "no" or "wait" one more time, I'm going in." Aaron said as he sat on the ground. The ground them rumbled again and Aaron quickly got up.

The stone and earth erupted and moved across the desert. Then AMBR saw metal cables extend and whip bandits, that weren't inside the cavern. In the sky, there were metal drones flying around and dropping bombs on the bandits. The AMBR saw another group, along with the previous one from before.

"Oh, come on! Can we go now?! There's more people to possibly fight." Aaron asked but he already knew the answer and he didn't like it.

"We aren't moving in yet. It would be dumb to go in blind." Bolt said and Aaron threw a fire ball at him, which Bolt easily dodged.

"You really didn't say no or wait just so I wouldn't go. You're an ass."

"Focus, boys." The second team of people were finishing off the bandits and the previous team stared. Mystic watched as the newest team made work of the bandits and as she did, she felt a chill. Mystic looked all around for the cause until she saw it, saw them.

"Um, guys, we've got a problem." Mystic said as she pointed to the east. "Strike's back."

Everyone looked over and saw the four assholes running in towards the bandit cavern. As Bolt got a better look, he noticed that they weren't going for the bandits, they were going for the other two teams.

"Please tell me we can go now?" Aaron asked already knowing the answer and this time, he liked it.

"Yeah. AMBR, time to make Strike look like a bunch of untrained recruits." Bolt said.

"No. Make it sound cooler. Like; AMBR, time to work for a living." Aaron said and Bolt shrugged.

"No big or fancy stuff. Don't want those other teams helping or even seeing us." Rae said. "Oh and Mystic, link us up, just in case."

"Right." Mystic set up the mind link as AMBR jumped off the cliff. Bolt used his semblance to run down the cliff side as Aaron used his to fly toward the mercenary Faunus'.

Bolt quickened his speed as he reached the ground. He ran towards Soul and sucker punched him in the jaw, causing him to fly off his feet. The other members of Strike stopped as Soul landed on the ground and Bolt ran in front of them.

"Hey, assholes! Been a while!"

"I told you they would be here, Soul." Teo said and Soul shut him up.

"Yo! Ready to get pummeled again?" Aaron asked sarcastically as Mystic and Rae appeared next to him.

"I'll kill you all!" Soul yelled as he charged.

"Let's test that!" Bolt said as he ran to Soul, quicker than the Faunus thought. Bolt slid under Soul tripping him and making him slide along the sand.

Aaron followed up by tackling Teo into Kori and launching them both into a tree. Soul quickly got up and ran at Mystic, while he thought she wasn't paying attention. Mystic heard him and mentally called for Bolt. On cue, Bolt appeared in front of Mystic, blocking Soul's path.

"Not that easy, pal. I'l kill you before you can even think about touching her again." Bolt said as he punched Soul in the jaw.

Teo got back up and threw Kori off of him. He grabbed his glaive and ran towards Mystic while she had her back turned. Sadly for him, Rae tripped him right into Aaron's knee. Teo stumbled back as he held his nose, blood gushing out.

"Woah, did that really break your Aura? Man, you're weak or am I just strong?" Aaron said as Rae punched Teo in the head, knocking him out. "Damn Rae, bit brutal don't ya think?"

"I don't care, they hurt Mystic." Rae responded.

"Yeah yeah, I was joking." Aaron said as he turned towards Bolt and Soul.

Bolt was humiliating Soul, running around him in circles and punching him every third lap. Soul struggled to get up, falling to one knee. Bolt stared down at the man as he deeply breathed. While no one was looking, Ranina ran up to the group, holding her bladed staff. Her first target was Mystic, for obvious reasons. What really surprised her was when Mystic's form vanished in front of her eyes. Ranina looked around as Bolt, Rae, and Aaron surrounded her.

"How the-" Ranina was cut off as she was punched. Mystic punched her from behind, knocking her out.

"Nice one, Mystic." Rae said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Aaron?" Bolt called out with a smile. Rae knew immediately they were plotting something.

"Yeah?" Aaron walked up to Bolt in confused on what he wanted.

"You mind grabbing Soul's sword?"

"Oh... not a problem!" Aaron said as he understood, walking over to Soul and grabbing his sword. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks. Alright. Bolt said as he caught the sword and threw it towards the other two teams. "Let's see if our pals over there want more fighting practice."

"Oh? Didn't know you where going to do that. Let's go!" Aaron said as he flew away.

"Wait! Need to right a note." Bolt said as he pulled out a piece of paper, wrote something on it and dropped it.

"Come on!" Rae said as Mystic opened a portal. Bolt ran through and then the girls followed. The teens landed back on the cliff and hurried to the other side towards their airship.

Bolt looked over the edge and saw the two teams huddled around Soul and smiled, "Kick his ass, Violet."

"Bolt, come on!"

The four teens walked back to the other side of the cliff and celebrated their swift victory against Strike. They all laughed as they made their way back to the airship. Aaron was laughing so hard that he was crying, he couldn't believe that one knee to the nose would break through Teo's Aura. Mystic laughed at the Ranina's face when Mystic vanished in front of her.

She was so happy she learned that semblance when she did. Rae didn't full on laughed, she just giggled, claiming it was more lady like. No one believed her. Bolt was laughing at how easy their fight was. He needed a laugh, especially now. Aaron walked over to Bolt wanting to ask a question.

"Hey, what did you write on that note?"

"Hmm? Oh, I wrote "We're bad guys, beat us til we bleed."." Bolt responded and Aaron bursted out laughing.

"Oh? That's kinky!" Aaron laughed and Bolt frowned.

"And you ruined the moment." Bolt said as he walked faster, away from Aaron.

"What? No I didn't! Come admit that was a little funny...please?" Aaron begged as he tried to catch up.

 **Setting: Sierra's Lab**

When AMBR left, Autumn walked the USB drive down to her girlfriend in her lab. She walked up to the door and knocked. After hearing a silent "Come in", Autumn opened the door to see Sierra spinning in her chair.

"What are you doing?" Autumn asked a she walked in.

"I'm bored. I've been waiting for the flash drive all night and it's getting boring-." Sierra cut herself off as she saw Autumn raise up the USB. "Oh! Give me."

"Here, you baby." Autumn said giving the woman her drive. Sierra grabbed it and pulled it in the computer. She pulled up the data and Autumn had no clue what she was looking at. "Um, what am I looking at?"

"The answer to my question." Sierra said pulling up blue prints on a separate monitor. The blue prints showed a woman with lines showing what part went where. "Dammit! I should have burned this with Coldwell."

"What do you mean?" Autumn asked as she took Sierra into a hug.

"These blue prints are blue prints for the strongest Elemental, the Elemental of Destruction." Sierra started, only stopping as Autumn petted her hair. "The Alpha has always wanted a bride, ever since he could talk. Coldwell, his professor, was going to to that for him until I figured out what was really going on."

"And you think that the Alpha is building his... bride?" Autumn asked trying not to laugh at the serious matter.

"Yes. Coldwell called the project Alpha Female, and hid the actual name from us to hide what she really was or is if she is built." Sierra said sighing.

"And what is she really?"

"Project Goddess of Destruction, man's counter against the Gods."

* * *

 **Holy lore! Goddess of Destruction? Man's counter against the gods? I thought that was all of the Elementals. Technically, yes and no. The original Elementals were counters to Maidens and the Maidens only. But now that Bolt learned about the Gods and knowing to not let them back means that Bolt and Aaron will be counters against the Gods.**

 **Coming up: Princesses of Datafor**


	5. Princesses of Datafor

"What!" Autumn shrieked as Sierra's words sinked in. "I thought they were only counters to the Maidens."

"They are." Sierra responded and Autumn didn't understand.

"Then why is this new Alpha a counter to the Gods?"

"Well, Coldwell somehow found out about the Gods and told the other head scientists. He planned to find them and use their power to boost his Alpha. Alpha must have remembered and continued the search, but unlike his professor, he succeeded and instead of using the power himself, he's making a bride to give it to her." Sierra said sighing.

"So, Coldwell wanted to make his creation strong enough to fight the Gods?" Sierra nodded and Autumn continued. "Then why say that they were only to counter Maidens?"

"He didn't want anyone to take his idea or make their creation stronger than his. He wanted his to be the Alpha." Sierra said. "Which obviously happened."

"Alpha was supposed to be the secret counter to the Gods, huh? Wow." Autumn was shocked. "Never would've guessed."

"Yes, but we would already be dead if he took the power so that's a good thing." Sierra said.

"There's more, isn't there?" Autumn asked.

"Bolt and the Alpha are counters to the gods, I did the one thing Coldwell never expected of me, I went behind his back and created Bolt's adaptability. Bolt's adaptability will eventually get him to that higher level, as he fights and learns, while Alpha could take them on now. The rest Elementals are only counters to Maidens and nothing more. But, I believe Aaron changed that. Especially since he's with Bolt, I believe that those two boys can take on, and even defeat, the Gods." Sierra said with a smile on her face. Autumn loved it when Sierra brought herself up with a theory of hers. "With enough training and practice of their abilities."

"Well, if you believe they can stop Salem and the Gods, if needed, then so will I." Autumn said hugging Sierra and tickling her, trying to keep that smile on her face.

Autumn's Scroll vibrated, scaring both girls. Autumn reached her her device, in or to silence it but stopped when she read the message.

"What is it?"

"It's an invitation, to a Gala in- Oh wow. Didn't expect this for a few more months." Autumn said cutting herself off as she read the the invitation.

"Where is it?" Sierra asked.

"Datafor."

 **Setting: Agradia Airship Dock**

The four teens walked out of their airship and towards Agradia. They were still in good moods from defeating Strike and making them seem like little kids. Rae opened the side door to the castle and they walked in. Rae was feeling good. She had peace and quiet on the ride back, since Aaron and Bolt feel asleep and Mystic just watched the scenery as the flew. She led her teammates through out the hallways of Autumn's castle until she reached Autumn's door.

"Wow, never seen you smile for this long Rae. What's up?" Aaron asked as Bolt and Mystic walked into Autumn's office.

"Nothing really. Just... having a good time." Rae replied and Aaron was taken aback at her words. "Why? Is there a problem with that?"

"No. It's just... You're always so... " Aaron trailed off, struggling to find the right word.

"So what?"

"Uptight." Aaron said regretting it immediately.

"What!" Rae shouted as she went to attack the pyro. She cocked her fist back, only to have it caught.

"Guys, stop fighting. Autumn has another job for us." Bolt said. Rae lowered her arm as Bolt let her go and followed him into Autumn's office.

 **Setting: Autumn's Office**

Autumn stood in front of a mirror wearing a black, sparkly, glitter dress. She had her hair down, allowing it to reach her middle back. She had her hands on a table so that Mystic could paint her nails. Autumn also used her free hand to put on any makeup. Bolt, Aaron, and Rae walked in and saw Autumn. Rae and Aaron were stunned, she looked amazing. Autumn turned as she saw the three enter through the mirror.

"There are the other two." Autumn said walking over to them. "I'm happy that the mission in Vacuo went well but I have another mission for you all."

"Really?! We've been doing back to back missions ever since Bolt got back from Argus and I kind of want a break." Aaron complained. It was unusual for the boy because, all he ever wanted to do was fight.

"I know and I'm sorry for that but you'll be happy about this." Autumn said and Aaron raised his eyebrows. "I have been invited to a Gala in Datafor. We usually have this party later in winter to talk about things, but I guess plans change."

"What's Datafor?" Mystic asked as Rae was having a mini panic attack that no on seemed to notice.

"Datafor is a kingdom in the continent called Astrix. It's on the Northeast of Anima. It's rule by a King and a Queen who, if I remember correctly, have two Princesses and one Prince." Autumn explained.

"And what are we gonna do while you talk? Infiltrating?" Aaron asked, he didn't want to do that again.

"Nope. You guys are going to be my bodyguards and if everything goes well, we won't have to fight anyone." Autumn said with a smile. "Now, go get your suits and dresses I have put in your room and meet me at my airship. We leave in a hour."

"We got it, sis." Bolt said walking towards the exit with Aaron and Mystic following close behind. Rae was on her way out until Autumn called out to her.

"Rae. We need to talk." Autumn said and Rae stopped. "Or should I call you Princess Riley?"

"Y-You know?!" Rae shrieked as she turned to face Autumn. "How did you-Who did you tell-Why did you-"

"Calm down. I just know a face when I see one, you look so much like your mother. Autumn said putting her hand on Rae's shoulder.

"That's not really a complement to me, you know." Rae said sadly and Autumn understood.

"Yes, I understand. Your mother and father are assholes." Rae looked up at Autumn in shock and the older woman just smiled. "I met them when I first became the "Queen" of Agradia. I got invited to Datafor for the Gala and I didn't have a good time."

"I know they are."

"My advice to you is to stay close to your friends and kept your head down." Autumn said and Rae nodded as she left.

 **Setting: AMBR's Room**

Rae walked into the room to see Bolt and Aaron facing the wall as Mystic was getting her dress on. Her dress was similar to Autumn but instead of black it was dark purple. She also had a hair pin in her hair, that was actually a smaller version of her weapon Rae had built for her. She knew it would come in handy. Rae looked to her bed and saw her dress laid out. It was a simple dress like Mystic's but hers was a dark green and in was shorter so that she could run, if needed. She walked over and picked up the dress. She really didn't like wearing dresses but she had to deal with it for now. She sighed as Mystic got up to help her with the dress.

"Alright boys, hurry and get ready." Bolt and Aaron turned to see both girls in their dresses and the were amazed. They had never seen either girl dress so...girly. "Are you going stand there or are you going to get dressed?"

"Right, sorry." Bolt went for his suit. It was a normal black suit and tie, except it had glitter on it, like Autumn's. He used his semblance to put his suit on, leaving his hoodie on underneath. He then ran to Aaron and did the same for him, which pissed the girls off. Aaron's suit was also a suit and tie but his was red, unlike Bolt's.

"I hate that you can do that." Mystic said. It took her eight minutes to put her dress on but it took Bolt's 30 seconds to put his and Aaron's on.

"Man I look good!" Aaron said posing in the mirror in their shared bathroom.

"No you don't, Hot head. You're delusional." Bolt said as he handed Mystic her heels.

"Screw you!"

"Hey, Bolt?" Rae called out, causing Bolt to turn.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can I borrow one of your hoodies? I heard it gets cold in Astrix this time of year." Rae said and Bolt nodded.

"Yeah, sure," Bolt ran into their shared closet and came back out with a dark green one, trying to match her dress. "How about this one?"

"Um, not that one." Rae said and Bolt ran back into the closet.

"How about this black zip up?" Bolt asked and he ran back out holding out said hoodie.

"I'll take it." Rae said as Bolt handed her the hoodie.

"We ready to go?" Aaron asked as he walked back into the room.

"Yep. Let's meet Autumn at her airship." Bolt said as he opened the room door and lead them out.

 **Setting: Autunm's Airship**

Rae looked down at one of the windows in the airship, watching the sea of green, turn blue, beneath Autumn's massive vehicle with a contemplative look. She was thinking about what's been happening in her old home. The only connection she had to Datafor was her last name, assuming her family hadn't disown her. She wondered what lie her parents made up to hide her disappearance. She was killed. She's on a trip to another kingdom. She was secretly married and moved away. Rae sighed as he realized how unimportant the possibilities were. All she cared about was going and coming back unharmed.

Are you all aright, Rae?" Mystic asked when she walked into the cabin room Rae asked for.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Just a little... no I'm not fine. I haven't been able to this straight since Autumn told us about this. I'm scared and I don't feel safe at all. Even knowing I have you three."

Mystic walked to her side. "Wow, I've never heard anything like this come from you before. Usually that comes from me but I can say that everything will be fine. This will be easy. Just make sure nothing happens to Autumn." She put a reassuring hand on Rae's shoulder giving that girl a sincere smile. "But I do want to ask, why are you feeling like this?"

Her words were a nice comfort. They helped Rae a little but not enough. "First, how's Bolt and Aaron?"

"Bolt is with his sister in the main room, and Aaron is probably eating anything he finds. So they're fine. They don't seem to be worried about this first mission."

"That's good."

"So, what's got you down?"

"To be honest with you, Datafor is my home and I'm one of the Princesses that rules it." Mystic was taken aback, she was expecting a big story not a blunt answer.

"Oh," was all she manged to get out.

"Yeah."

"So, what happened? Why are you here instead of there?" Mystic asked.

"I-I ran away. My mother and father, they aren't a mother and father at all. They're just selfish, greedy, assholes that use you until they don't need you anymore." Rae said tears filling her eyes. "Everyone thought that I was like them, that I was cruel. I couldn't be apart of that anymore, so I ran."

"Rae. Let me tell you something." Mystic grabbed Rae and made the green haired girl face her. "You are nothing like that. You are a kind hearted person and nothing will ever change that. And if I have to be honest with you, none of us would be alive if you didn't have your semblance."

"Thanks, Mystic." Rae wrapped her arms around her Faunus friend and she returned instantly.

"You're welcome." Mystic replied. "I'll make you a promise. We'll make sure they won't take you."

"You sound like you're foreshadowing something." Rae chuckled.

"Yeah, it did sound like that."

"Hey, girls. Autumn said we're landing soon." Bolt said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Okay, we'll be in the main hall soon."

 **Setting: Datafor**

The airship was flying over a city and the team reached their destination. Everyone looked down from the ship, except for because he had to pilot it, and they saw the large civilization named Datafor. They were all amazed, except for Rae.

The kingdom was closed off by anyways of transportation, except for airship. There were large walls, maybe even larger than Atlas. There wasn't a moat but the kingdom was on an island, surrounding by water. The walls were circled around the edge of the the island. There were homes surrounding a large castle in the middle. It spanned over more land than any place AMBR had ever been to.

From the looks of it, Datafor even surpassed Atlas in tech. All the buildings were about one to two floors high and made out of multiple materials; brick, wood, marble and a ton others. They were everywhere and it seemed many of them were constructed recently. The citizens of Datafor were the exact opposite of the citizens of Agradia: very upset. No one had a smile or laughed, which was normal for Rae. Many of them were eyeing Autumn's airship as it came into view. Anyone would look at an airship randomly flying by their home.

The airship landed in the kingdom, next to another airship, and the passengers on board were ready to depart. Autumn and AMBR walked walked off the airship to see others staring at them.

"So, what now?" Bolt asked as Autumn closed and locked her airship.

"Well, we just go to the castle and enjoy the party." Autumn responded. "It's gonna be a long walk."

"You sure? There's a carriage titled, Gala Ride." Aaron said pointing towards said carriage.

"Oh, that's new."

"Let's get on before it leaves."

The five walked over to the carriage but they were stopped by the driver. Autumn showed her invitation and the driver nodded, letting them on. The driver then started driving, passing by people working, chatting, and painting buildings. The people then turned to look at the carriage going through. Aaron felt uncomfortable about riding a carriage and having people staring at him. Mystic ignored the staring, assuming that this happens a lot. Bolt didn't even notice the stares. He was making sure no one was attempting to attack them. Rae ducked her head behind Mystic as they went by, trying not to be recognized by anyone she knew.

 **Setting: Datafor Castle**

The carriage dropped the five off in front of the large, marble, castle and they were in awe. The castle was larger up close than in the air, and it seemed gigantic in the air. Aaron couldn't believe what he was seeing, a castle this big shouldn't be built. There were way to many materials and time spent on making this.

"Woah."

"I know. That's how I felt when I first came here." Autumn said walking into the opening castle door. "Now come on, let's get this over with."

The group walked into and were amazed once again. The inside was grander than the outside. It had everything you could ask for. Expensive furniture, servants catering fresh food a large ball room that probably have so many other rooms. Aaron could get used to this. Many people who passed by them gave them odd looks that didn't waver until they saw AMBR was with Autumn, assuming they were bodyguards.

"Okay, so, do whatever you want. Just don't draw attention to yourselves negatively." Autumn said as she began to walk away. "I'm going to the meeting. I'll be back. I don't want to stay here long."

"You got it, sis." Bolt said turning back to the others. "Alright, so, let's stick together and- where did Aaron go?"

The girls turned to see that Aaron was indeed gone. Rae sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

"Ugh, I find him. You two stay together and put the mind link up." Bolt said leaving to go find Aaron.

"Okay, come on Rae, let's have some fun." Mystic said pulling Rae along.

Bolt walked around the ball room, moving passed all of the other representatives, looking for his hot headed leader. As Bolt looked around for the pyro, he saw people with armor. They also had guns that Bolt had never seen. Bolt thought they were Atlas soldiers but then he saw Atlas soldiers with General Ironwood down below him. Now Bolt was really confused. He was going to go investigate until he heard Aaron.

"So," Aaron was talking to two white haired ladies. "Any of you ladies want to party with... me... No? Okay cool."

"Yeah, I suggest that you shouldn't try to hit up girls. Especially girls from Atlas." Bolt said putting his arm around Aaron.

"Wait, they're from Atlas?! Aaron asked in disbelief and Bolt responded with a nod. "Damn, well, where are the girls?"

"I left them to look for you." Bolt said. "Mystic set up a mind link so we can stay separate for a while."

"Oh, well, I hope they'll be fine with out us."

"They will. I know it."

Rae and Mystic were perfect. They grabbed drinks, that were non alcoholic, and enjoyed their time. Rae was surprised by how much fun she was having. She didn't expect to be back at home at all, so being happy about felt very odd. She was also happy that the King and Queen weren't in the ball room, she wouldn't be able to handle them.

"I'll be right back, Rae. Gotta use the bathroom." Mystic said. "If I can find it."

As Mystic walked away, Rae felt someone watching her. She looked around to see no one was directly watching her but she did see someone familiar. Rae unconsciously walked over toward the familiar presence until she was alone with a shadow.

"Hello, Riley." the shadow said as it walked towards Rae. The shadow turned out to be a woman, who looked a couple years older than Rae. She had the same eyes as Rae but they seemed colder. She wore a turquoise dress that reached all the way down to her ankles. She had a golden crown on her head that sparkled whenever she moved. She also had two sliver rings on her right hand and two earrings.

"Roxy." Rae spat back, annoyed.

"Still jealous as ever I see." Roxy responded arrogantly.

"I'm jealous, there's nothing to be jealous of." Rae said defensively. "And, since you're calling me by my name, Father hasn't disowned me yet."

"Yes, no matter how many times Mother and Roy begged Father to do so, he still believed you are the key. He's close to doing it though."

"You didn't want me disowned? And what do you mean by "He's close"?" Rae asked.

"No, I just wanted Father to give me the praise he gave you. It worked out for me, though. With you gone, I'm the next Queen." Roxy said with a smirk Rae was all to familiar with.

"Well, congratulations, I never wanted it in the first place."

"Yes, you said that millions of times in the past." Roxy said rolling her eyes. "And, what I mean was Roy told Father."

"Told him what?"

"That you like girls." Roxy said grinning.

"What?! That... That was a secret between siblings." Rae was shocked. She knew there was a reason why she hated her brother.

"Well, baby brother wanted to show how worthy he was of the crown." Roxy said. "Why are you here anyways? You clearly stated you didn't want to be here."

"I'm helping bodyguard my friends sister."

"Friends, huh? Surprising. Never thought you would last long, by yourself."

"Yeah, now my turn to ask questions," Roxy's eyebrow raised in interest. "You don't like parties, that's for of Roy's alley. Why are you down here?"

"I had a feeling you would be here. I thought it was strange so I checked it out and you're here." Roxy said nodded to a group who passed by.

"I'm not staying, if you were wondering."

"You don't get to make that decision."

"Yes, I do and you can't stop me from leaving." Rae said.

"I'm sorry but, Father gets what he wants." Roxy then snapped and the Datafor guards moved from their statute like positions and immediately walked towards Rae. The green haired girl backed up as she was being cornered.

"No. Roxy you wouldn't."

"Still defiant as ever."

Bolt and Aaron were talking on the level above Rae, not noticing that she was in trouble. Bolt was distracted by Aaron, telling him about his adventures with Shade and when he went to a city full of criminals. This was one of the first times Bolt and Aaron bonded, just the two of them, ever since they reunited. As Aaron kept talking, Bolt began to loss interest

"Yeah, and then I fought a crystal chick and a weird Faunus. Then I fought their leader, I this his name started with a g or something." Bolt had already looked away as Aaron rambled on. He looked down, over the bridge they were on to see Rae getting backed into a corner. "Doesn't matter. He had a dope sword I tried to steal but it didn't work out. What are you looking at?"

"Go tell Autumn we need to go." Bolt said as he climbed over the railing.

"What are you going to do?" Aaron asked as Bolt stepped over the railing.

"Just get Autumn. We're fighting our way out." Bolt jumped off the bridge and kicked the closest guard near Rae.

"Hmm? One of your "friends" Riley?" Roxy asked sarcastically.

"Woah, this isn't how we treat guests, is it?" Bolt said with a smile while also grabbing Rae's arm. Aaron shook his head as he ran to look for Autumn.

Roxy put her head to her ear as if she was listening to something. She then sighed as she got a new order. "Take them down and grab the princess." The guards then opened fired.

Everybody panicked and screamed as they ran around, trying to find the exit. General Ironwood sent him men to help the civilians out of the castle while he dealt with the threat. Bolt then used his speed to run Rae away and up on the higher level. The guards kept firing so Bolt kept running. He skidded to a stop as more guard blocked his path. They aimed their rifles and fired. As they fired, a bullet was shot and the bridge collapsed from right under them, causing them to fall down to the lower level. Bolt looked over to see General Ironwood, pistol in hand.

"Thanks, tin can." Ironwood nodded before Bolt left with Rae. Bolt and Rae were cornered once again and Bolt stopped running, left go of Rae and drop kicked the first guy he saw. "Damn, Rae. What did you get yourself into?"

"It's a little hard to explain in our current situation."

"Right. I'll get us out first." Bolt looked down and saw a rifle on the ground and shrugged as he picked it up.

 _'Guys, what's happening? Why is everyone running out?'_ Mystic asked over the mind link.

 _'I'll explain now,_ _I was a princess here and I ran into my sister, who called the guard to take me back.'_ Rae explained and the boys were shocked but shook it off.

 _'That's something but we can't focus on that. We need to get Rae out. I put our weapons in the airship.'_ Bolt aimed behind him and fired, shooting guards as they charged.

 _'Incoming!'_ Aaron launched a fire ball at the guards as he and Autumn walked up to them.

"What the hell happened?" Autumn asked, slightly disappointed that she was going for an hour and everything went to shit.

"I ran into Roxy and she tried to take me." Rae explained.

"Princess Roxy found you and told? I thought she was the nice one."

"No, I'm the nice one. She's the one with the respectful one." Rae countered. "And Roy is a selfish asshole who only cares about becoming king."

"Yes, I knew that about Prince Roy. Now let's hurry and leave." Autumn said.

The four then ran, taking down any guards in their way. Bolt would pick up a gun off the ground and shot at the guards. Aaron and Autumn used their semblances to throw projectiles at the doors they went through them. Mystic used her portals to teleport next to the others and ran along with them. Aaron decided to fly ahead and take down guards to give the others a path. Aaron dodged dust bullets, not noticing a person in front of him.

Aaron was knocked back by a kick to the face, which launched him back to the others. They stopped, helping Aaron up. They looked up to see a man with a golden crown. He wore a red cape, that hung over his shoulder. He had on silver pants with with red outlines. He had one silver boots, that had red souls and gold wing tips. The man smirked as he stood before AMBR and Autumn.

"Who the hell are you?!" Aaron asked angrily.

"I am the strongest in all of Datafor. I am the mighty Prince Roy!"

* * *

 **Rae is a Princess of the land Datafor, or former Princess of Datafor. She ran away from home after she learned that she was going to be the next Queen instead of her older sister. She hated her older brother, who would treat her like she was a tool. Rae had planned on being alone for the rest of her life but that changed when she decided to got to Beacon and met Bolt, Aaron, and Mystic.**

 **Roxy and Roy are Rae's older siblings and the future King and Queen of Datafor. Roxy is the calm collective one, who is also manipulative, like their mother. Roy is the gloatful one, who calms to be a prideful warrior, like his father was.**

 **Coming up: Roy the Warrior Prince**


	6. Roy the Warrior Prince

AMBR and Autumn stared down Roy as more of the castle guards ran up behind the Warrior Prince. More and more came as they stood. Rae sighed, knowing that it was a lost cause. She was found and stopped before she could escape. She knew that her Mother and Father would find her eventually and she knew that they would kill her friends, just to get her back. So she just decided to give in. Rae walked towards Roy, with her eyes closed, but when she felt an arm stop her, she knew something bad was going to happen.

"Warrior Prince, huh?" Aaron walked up instead with his cocky grin. "What a load of bull. You just look like a royal fuck boy."

Aaron gasped as he turned to Bolt, who had the same idea, "Roy the Fuck Boy Prince!"

"You dare insult me, peasant?" Roy said drawing his sword. "I am a Prince and soon to be King. You must treat me with respect."

"Nah, we're good." Bolt said as Mystic grabbed Rae.

"Guys, don't do this. He's the strongest male warrior of Datafor." Rae said and the boys looked at each other.

"See, even my traitorous sister knows her place." Roy gloated and the guards laughed.

"Sister?! He's your brother?" Aaron asked shocked. "Yeah, I want the whole story after this."

"Strongest warrior? He hasn't met us." Bolt said and Aaron agreed. "Aaron, Absolute Carnage: Elemental!"

"Hell yeah!" Aaron punched his fists together, lighting them up with his semblance.

"You want to challenge me? Ha! You think you're equal to me?" Roy laughed and, once again, the guards followed.

"Mystic, set up that new force shield thing. This is going to get crazy."

"Already on it." Mystic said as a purple bubble surrounded her, Autumn, and Rae.

"You think that can stop me from my goal, you impure Faunus." Roy said and the boy were heated.

"Oh, yeah. You're so dead!" They yelled simultaneously.

Roy waved a hand to the guards and they lowered their guards. Roy put a hand on his sword handle as he walked towards the two boys. Aaron walked up, deciding to go first. He ran at Roy, who kept his smug smile. Aaron flew in for a punch but Roy deflected it with his sheathe, using it to flip him over. Roy threw Aaron back over his shoulder just as Bolt charged in, using his shoulder to knock Aaron out of his way. Bolt had his lightning blade in his hand and Roy wasn't impressed. Bolt used his blade to slice upward but he suddenly fell and rolled next to Aaron, who laughed as he got up.

"The hell was that?! Why did you just fall like that?" Aaron asked, still laughing, as Bolt glared.

"I don't know. I was like everything flipped when I got close. My whole sense of direction" Bolt responded.

"You felt that too, huh?" Aaron looked back up at Roy who laughed. "I'm punching that smirk off his face."

"No, we have to get out of here. We can't stay and fight him for long." Bolt countered.

"Then what are we going to do?"

 _"Mystic, get Rae and Autumn out of here."_ Bolt said over mind link.

 _"What about you two?"_ Mystic responded.

 _"We'll be fine. Just send a portal for us."_ Bolt said and Mystic nodded, taking Autumn and Rae through a portal.

"Are you crazy?! What are we supposed to do now while we wait for a portal, huh?"

"We do the second thing we do best, we annoy." Bolt simply responded and Aaron smiled.

"Cowards! Father will not be pleased." Roy said before turning back to the boys. "Bring them back or I'll kill you!"

"Come on, not even a please?!" Aaron said with a smile.

"Yeah, I thought you royalty folk had manners." Bolt said and Roy started to get angry.

"Shut up, pathetic worms!" Roy then charged and so did Bolt.

Bolt was faster then Roy so he kicked the Prince in the face and pushed him back. Aaron then flew in and punched him in the chest before using his semblance to breathe fire, right in Roy's face. Roy flew back further and Bolt ran behind him to kick him into the guards. Aaron coughed out embers as Bolt walked over and patted him on the back. Roy stood back up and used his sheathe to shoot gravity dust bullets at the two. Bolt pushed Aaron to the ground and dodged the bullets, letting them hit the wall behind them. The hallway started to shake. The walls broke off from the castle and floated up, allowing the townsfolk to see the fight.

"Damn you!" Roy yelled as the walls broke and fell apart.

"Someone's mad." Aaron joked causing both boys to laugh. Aaron looked to the wall, that wasn't broken and got an idea. "Wait! I have an idea!"

"What?" Aaron then threw a fire ball at the wall, blowing at hole in it. "Dude! What are you doing?!"

"If Mystic is too far from us, she needs to see us to teleport us, right?" Bolt nodded still not following. "Then we have to get out of the hallway, by jumping."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go!" Bolt tackled Aaron through the hole just as the guards fired their rifles. The two boys fell down, towards the floor, faster than expected. They both saw the floor and closed their eyes, knowing this was gonna hurt. They waited fr the impact but so realized that they landed already. They looked up to see the girls staring down at them.

"You know, you two are complete idiots!" Rae shouted slapping the two boys. "But, I appreciate what you did."

"Yeah, no problem." Aaron said getting up. "But we have to go, now."

The group ran back towards their airship. They passed by the people, who walked out of their home and stopped what they were doing to look at them. As the group got closer to the docks, the more people came out. They were surprised when they cheered. This was very new. The group finally reached the docks and were about to board their ship, until they were stopped by Roxy.

"Okay, who is that?!" Aaron asked as Rae stepped forward.

"Sister, please, don't do this." Rae started and Aaron freaked out. Just how many of Rae's siblings are they going to meet.

"Don't start with me Riley," Roxy said putting her hand up to stop Rae from talking. "You know, I don't want to do this."

"Then join us, join me." Rae pleaded. "We can make sure that Father and Mother never find us again."

"Riley, I can't. You know that." Roxy sighed as she looked to her younger sister. "I have a duty to the kingdom. I need to be here and make it a better place after Mother and Father are gone."

"I-I understand." Rae said.

"Look, you'd better hurry and leave." Roxy said which stunned everybody. "Hurry, before I change my mind."

"Thank you, Roxy." Rae thanked as they other ran on board the airship. Rae stayed for a little before boarding.

"What are you doing? Riley, don't you pull anyth-" Roxy was cut off as Rae wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I'll miss you, sister." Rae whispered as Roxy slowly hugged back.

"I'll miss you too, sister." Rae then let go and boarded the ship, waving goodbye to her sister.

As Autumn's airship left, Roy ran over to his younger sister in anger. She just let them go and he knew she was going to have an excuse for it.

"Why did you let them leave, Roxy! We had her."

"What was I supposed to do Roy? I'm no fighter." Roxy said walking back to the castle.

"I hate you!"

 **Setting: Autumn's Airship**

"What just happened?" Aaron asked as he laid n the floor.

"A lot." was the simple reply

"Well, we can worry about it later. Autumn, did you get your information?" Bolt asked as Autumn came back from the pilot seat.

"Yes and no." Autumn stated as she took a seat.

"What do you mean? I thought you said the meeting took like 20 minutes."

"Oh, I got that information but I didn't get the information I wanted." Autumn said and AMBR were very confused. "I asked you to come with me because Sierra detected that Theta was there. He must have ran out because I didn't see him."

"No, he was probably there," Bolt said causing Autumn to look at him. "For some reason, he can shape shift."

"What?! He could've been anyone, and he probably knows all Alpha needs to know."

"What does Alpha need to know?" Rae asked.

"Ironwood said that Atlas is upgrading their walls. So that means-"

"That they're targeting Atlas." Bolt finished and Autumn nodded.

"And it also means-"

"That Ruby and Yang are in danger." Autumn nodded once again.

"Why would they be in danger?" Mystic asked looking between Bolt and Autumn.

"They are heading to Atlas to give Ironwood the Mistral Relic. A lot of bad thing will happen if the Alpha destroys Atlas. He could get the Relic and, to Bolt and myself, the worst of all-"

"He could kill my sisters."

"What are we going to do about it?" Aaron asked sitting up.

" _I_ am going to find that bastard and I'm going to end this. Once and for all."

"You're sure you don't want to practice, make sure all your moves are perfect." Autumn suggested placing her hand on Bolt's shoulder. "You remember what Summer said?"

"To protect my sisters-"

"And not to kill yourself doing it."

"...Fine. But I'm still hunting for them." Bolt said and Autumn nodded.

"Actually," Bolt looked towards Rae and she gave a weak smile. "I have a better idea."

 **Setting: Alpha's Base**

Theta walked into Alpha's throne room and took a knee before his Alpha. He waited to Alpha to get up and walk over before talking to him. Gamma also walked in and bowed right next to Theta. Alpha then stood from his throne and walked over to the two.

"You may rise and report." Theta and Gamma stood up and Theta spoke.

"I have learned that Atlas is upgrading their walls as expected." Gamma said bowing.

"Good, Gamma?"

"Kappas and Iotas haven't found the Summer Maiden, but they did find something else. They found a little girl, with sliver eyes." Alpha eyes widened at the news. He was disappointed at the two for not finding the Maiden but what they did find could work. "They should have her back by sunrise and then I'll send them to look for the Maiden again."

"Tell them to speed it up." Alpha said and Gamma nodded, leaving. Alpha turned to Theta in confusion. "You have more?"

"Yes, Beta and his friends were at Datafor's Gala. His sister also knows about Atlas's walls."

"Damn it. That means he'll put the pieces together." Alpha said.

"What are we going to do, Alpha?" Theta asked.

"We're starting the plan early. I'm taking over this world and killing the traitor. Once and for all." Alpha said with a wicked smile.

"Alpha... You can't be serious-"

"Are you questioning me, Theta?" Alpha asked.

"N-No. It's just, are you sure you want to waste your time and power on the Beta." Theta said and that got the Alpha to think. "Shouldn't we wait, at least until we are guaranteed that your bride will rise."

"...Fine, Theta. We'll have it your way."

* * *

 **Mystic has learned another semblance. She doesn't have the name for it so they just call it what is is. A force shield. It blocks and repels attack, keeping who's ever inside safe. Hopefully Mystic never has to use it again, but she most likely will. Bolt and Aaron get into way to much trouble to not use it.**

 **Roxy doesn't truly want her sister to suffer. She loves her sister, she just has no choice. So until Rae's Mother and Father are dealt with, Roxy has to go against her sister. But they won't come back for a while. I would've made the fight between Bolt, Aaron and Roy longer but, I wanted to save that for a future Volume.**

 **Welp, the voice of reason for both Bolt and Alpha have prevented their final fight. But Alpha has almost finished his plan and Bolt knows what his plan is. Alpha's plan has put Ruby and Yang in harms way and Bolt doesn't like that. He just has to hope that they do their business before Alpha gets to Atlas or that he can stop Alpha from reaching Atlas.**

 **There are a lot of things put on this fight, Ruby and Yang's lives, The Gods coming back, Alpha's Bride, and the potential fall of Atlas. These two lab experiments will soon have their fated rematch.**

 **But Rae has other plans**

 **Coming up: A Well Needed Break**


	7. A Well Needed Break

**Setting: Airship**

Team AMBR had boarded a ship in Vale after Bolt had returned from the training area, getting his anger out. Rae had told the other three about a surprise that she had and the others were slightly worried, Rae didn't like surprises. They stayed to the furthest side of the airship, away from the people, hoping no one would recognize them. Once the airship landed, Aaron walked out and yelled in excitement. He saw a large weapons shop and he turned back to Rae with a hopeful smile.

"Rae, please tell me we're going to the Grand Central Weapon Station!"

"The what?" Bolt asked as he looked to his leader. "I swear that's not what it's called."

"It is the best weapon store ever birth into existence!" Aaron yelled once again.

"We just broke out of a castle, in the middle of the ocean, and haven't slept properly for three days and the first thing on your mind is a weapon store." Bolt said disappointed.

"Of course."

"Actually," something playful glinted in Rae's eye that scared the two boys, "I had something else in mind."

 **Setting: Fair**

Colors. Reds, yellows, greens, blues - Bolt was certain every color under the sun had gathered here at Vale's Forever Fall Fair - bright, vibrant, and in many cases spinning or twirling (or floating away in the form of lost balloons). Tents, rides, small stages, buildings, and game stands seemed to spread into the distance forever, but the towering Ferris wheel in particular caught her eye. The fair was every bit as crowded and lively as her books described, and if those descriptions were to be trusted, apparently it would all become even more dazzling once the sun set.

Currently, Bolt stood with Aaron and Mystic a little ways away from the booth selling tickets to enter. Rae walked back to them and got in line.

"Okay, when we get our tickets, we will be in partners. Aaron and I, Mystic and Bolt."

 _'I might as well try to have fun with them. This might be the last time I ever see them.'_ Bolt thought as he looked at the three.

Mystic sized up the line to the ticket booth. She turned to Rae and crossed her arms, _'She's trying to get me and Bolt go on a date. Sure this is what I wanted but, not like this.'_

"You sure you want handle that?," came Bolt's sarcastic question, "I mean, look at him. He's like a baby who just got a new toy, on a sugar high."

"I know. But I can handle him." Rae said looking to Aaron, he had a huge smile on his face and he kept trying to look over the line to see when it was going to move. Rae then lend over to Mystic. "Have fun with him. Don't be nervous to talk to him."

"I'll try. I'll still nervous, no matter what. That was before a) getting hunted down like a pig, and b) having learned the truth about Bolt." Mystic closed her fists. Rae's almost-smirk made it impossible to stay entirely upset, though. Mystic tossed her brown hair over her shoulder, showing her Faunus ears. "And you do realize I don't exactly blend in."

Rae nodded, "You're might be right. I see a lot of Faunus here, though. I'm sure you'll be fine," she motioned to a grinning tiger Faunus crafting balloon animals, each one just as colorful as his obviously fake wild curly rainbow mane.

"I hope so." Mystic said. Truth be told, she doubted Soul would come looking for her in the city full of people. Most likely he'd try to wait her out and corner her, like the last time. Maybe spending some time here would help get the message across that she wasn't going back with him and that he would die if he tried to force her. And if the Alpha came for Bolt, they would be together to handle it.

"So, Mystic. You've never been to a Fair." Rae thanked the ticket seller, turning to hand Aaron, Bolt, and Mystic a yellow armband, specially colored to mark them as huntsmen and huntresses in training.

"I've only read about them," she said with a nod, following her friends to the entrance, a modest archway composed of lights that slowly rotated through the visible spectrum. They passed under it as it turned red. "What about you?"

"I've been to a few," Rae thought back to the times she'd gone to some fair or other social events. Not that Rae had particularly wanted to go, but she'd had social obligations. "It was always freezing cold out, and the food was disgusting."

Despite that, the warm smell of funnel cakes and hot dogs made her stomach growl audibly over the noise of the crowds along the busy street. Rae cleared her throat, "We should probably try some, just for your experience."

After the stresses of the day, figuring out plans for Future Cinder, and worrying about Alpha's plans, working her appetite to ravenous levels, and nothing but Aaron's odd snacks serving as her fuel. Bolt and Mystic were more than ready to hit the row of food-stands for all they were worth.

"RAE LOOK!" Aaron yelled pointed to a roller coaster. "Let's go!"

"Fine. You two be safe. We'll be right back." Rae said before getting dragged by Aaron. Bolt and Mystic shrugged as they walked around.

The fair grounds sprawled across the city's modest airfield right up to the edge of the harbor where the Ferris wheel could gain a spectacular view of both the city and the lights off the water. Bolt could appreciate a good view, but right after what he learned? Mystic stole a glance at Bolt as they strolled between stalls. Now, their first order of business was definitely finding a proper meal. Or at least, as proper a meal as carnival food could provide. Mystic was starving, after all.

The strip of tents and stands that sold food were surprisingly diverse, sporting cuisine from all four kingdoms. They stopped briefly at the stand offering dishes from Vacuo, finding thrilling options such as fried chunks of cactus swimming in hot sauce - a traditional dish from Vacuo that Sun had once raved about to Bolt one time. But Mystic knew her own small frown of distaste could never compare to the face Bolt made when the concessionist offered their "best seller", a fried stick of butter, it was the exact same grimace of disgust and betrayal that Aaron wore whenever presented with tofu.

With how normal it seemed in comparison, Bolt nearly suggested the Mistralian stand selling roasted turkey legs right nearby. He stopped short though, smirking when she caught Mystic's look of pure disdain for the comically over-sized portions, and though the bright red candied apples temporarily caught the Faunus' critical eye, Bolt watched, endlessly amused as Mystic's initial interested glance lengthened into a perplexed stare at she no doubt tried to work out the logistics of how they got the food on a stick.

The stand from Atlas had nothing but sweets. The old Mantle-style funnel cakes covered with a fine dusting of snowy powdered sugar seemed standard enough, but Bolt couldn't help but squint in curiosity at the small paper boats holding dollops of whipped cream and whole frozen bananas.

The concept of freezing fruit was odd to the Faunus, having lived without needing refrigeration for most of her life, but it made sense in a way, considering that was the probably only way produce kept well in the bleak frozen north. Though, she had to admit, the bananas dipped in chocolate and rolled in rainbow sprinkles looked far more festive than she would have expected from the otherwise drab military state.

Coming to the mutual decision that sweets alone would make for a dinner filled with regret, Bolt and Mystic continued searching, eventually settling on a hearty meal of corndogs (once they found a stand that offered plastic forks and knives for Mystic to eat hers with, anyway).

They ate slowly, sitting in companionable silence, soaking in the atmosphere of the fair. Once they finished, Bolt gathered up their trash and went to throw it away in one of the overflowing bins near their table. Glancing up, Mystic spotted a smaller wooden stand hidden at the very end of the row. She immediately recognized the stylized fish adorning its banner. Mystic turned back to Bolt with a shy smile just a bit brighter than usual. "So... dessert?"

"If you insist," Bolt said as he used his arm as a napkin to remove any grease from touching the paper tray. He hadn't been aware of how hungry he was until they'd found a bench to sit down on and actually eat. Now that he had a full stomach, he felt significantly better. The time spent exploring the different stalls had given Mystic a chance to think through what she had been told about Bolt, and she was confused on how to feel about it. She gaze then came across the fish booth again. Following Mystic's gaze towards the end of the row and seeing the fish banner, Bolt raised an eyebrow, "... you're one of the only people I know who counts fish as a dessert."

Smirking, Mystic tugged Bolt towards the stand, relishing the smell of freshly baked bread, eyes lighting up at the simple display of small fish-shaped pancakes filled with... well this stand actually had quite a bit more variety than she was used to. The small handwritten signs leaned against the stand's glass case touted filling options like chocolate custard, vanilla cream, fruits, green tea, and even a coffee cream flavor, along with the more traditional red bean paste.

The worker at the stand, a sleepy calico Faunus, seemed to wake up a bit as they approached. Her weathered brown eyes swept over Bolt once, twice, three times in disbelief. Mystic flashed the older Faunus a quick smile before turning to her partner. "Fish is the best dessert."

"Chocolate custard and fish?" Bolt scowled at the ensuing mental image-bits of shredded tuna stirred into a sloppy mess of chocolate pudding. The feline stall minder and the clear fish theme did nothing to dispel her mistake as she crossed her arms, asserting, "No offence Mystic but, that sounds disgusting."

Mystic bit her lip but giggled anyway, sharing an amused glance with her fellow cat Faunus. "There is no fish. That's kind of the point. It's an old fox Faunus recipe from Menagerie. Faunus Families would make these whenever they couldn't afford real fish... which was pretty often." Often enough that the tradition had outlived the false kingdom itself. Even the White Fang's kitchens had them available on occasion.

Though it was a relatively small continent surrounded entirely by water, Menagerie had possibly the least viable fishing market on Remnant due to schools of large aquatic Grimm that lurked in the southern oceans.

"I mean... are they really that good?"

After a few moments more, the woman's smile returned, "Well, you'll just have to try them to find out."

"Yes," Mystic was quick to chime in, stepping up and tapping the glass over the fish shaped pancaked tinted slightly green from its filling, "I'd love to try the green tea one."

The calico Faunus nodded, turning an expectant look to Bolt.

"Um, Vanilla?" Bolt managed a uncertain smile, not sure how deeply he'd wasn't sure whether he wanted to eat this or not.

Mystic released a slow breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when the woman began gathering their order together.

Setting two small paper bags on the counter, the calico Faunus again looked between Bolt and Mystic, eyes keen with curiosity. "Together or separate?"

"Together," Mystic answered, pulling out her card and trying not to read into the very open way in which the question was asked.

Bolt's smile slipped. He couldn't think of a way to keep the other Faunus from recognizing him and drawing conclusions without hurting Mystic.

"I'll pay you back," Bolt said as he collected the two small bags off the counter while Mystic paid.

Mystic casually waved him offer off, bidding her fellow Faunus a friendly farewell before walking with Bolt back to the small area of tables. Her brows dipped together in concern as they reclaimed their table from earlier.

"Are you okay?" Bolt lightly touched Mystic's arm. He'd noticed how Mystic would space out. "...Stressed?"

 _'Stress? Why would I be stressed?'_ Mystic thought as she left the small packages of food on the table and relocated her hands to her lap, keenly aware of her multiple social missteps. Taking the conveniently offered excuse crossed her mind. She avoided Bolt's gaze, "W-What do you mean?"

Bolt rested his elbows on the table. "You were spacing out a little." He suddenly recalled the Faunus spacing out when he asked a question and when she bumped into a ram Faunus. "You look shorter than usual."

"I'm not short," Mystic straightened her posture indignantly. True, she had blanked out a couple of times, but who had asked for her commentary anyway? There were maybe a half dozen contributing factors to her not wanting to talk to anyone but Bolt at the time, and she didn't feel like untangling them all. It shouldn't have been that big of a problem.

"You are to me."

Still, that awkward stretch had been her fault, and she'd been far from polite. Trying not to be defensive towards Bolt, then grudgingly understated, "I guess I am a little stressed."

Bolt nodded, somewhat relieved, but for the sake of poking a bit of fun at his teammate, he kept up her serious expression. "You'd better eat, then" he pushed the bag towards Mystic. It was still warm. He wondered if Mystic could detect the gentle scent of vanilla escaping from where it was lightly folded shut.

"It's an old Faunus remedy. Cures stress."

"Oh, really?" Bolt asked a little excited, but he took the package. inside was a fish-shaped pastry made of some kind of weird bread and baked in a mold so the scales showed in a slight textured pattern. Apparently it had some sort of filling. He examined it doubtfully, "How am I supposed to eat it?"

"Well," Mystic looked into her own bag, surprised to find a second pastry aside the one she'd ordered. She pulled it out, giving it a curious sniff. "Biting it is a good place to start." She did just that, taking a solid bite right out of the fish's head.

Green eyes flew wide open in surprise and delight as the flavors hit her all at once, tuna and cream cheese. The calico Faunus must have figured her out - but she couldn't even bring herself to care, it was too delicious, and before she knew her eyes had fallen shut and she'd let slip a satisfied moan of pure delight.

Bolt watched Mystic and looked down at his pastry even more skeptically before folding the bag so it acted more as a wrapper and taking a small bite from the head, like Mystic had done.

It was warm, and... tasted like bread dough. Not bad, but certainly not moaning in ecstasy. Bolt glanced to try and see what the difference between his and his partners and noticed the filling. "She did not."

Mystic flushed, embarrassed, but she couldn't help how much she loved certain foods.

"She did," she sighed happily, eyes flicking to Bolt and sparking with mirth as she held the pastry out for Bolt, "Want to try?"

The black and blue haired boy recoiled, holding up a hand to block the offending snack as she stifled a laugh. "Nah, I'll pass. And I'm seriously doubting your sense of taste."

Mystic shook her head. "And I yours," she lamented with a smile, taking another bite.

"Well at least it's not tuna and chocolate," Bolt settled back in his seat. His second bite hit the vanilla filling, which was quite good.

Mystic allowed herself to relax and not think about the fight between AMBR and Strike, Bolt's origin and the plans for Cinder. Instead she watched the people passing by. Some stopped to get food, others wrangled multiple children or hurried to get in line for rides further down the strip. One man kept handing over lien to play a game where you had to throw a metal ring and have it hook over the mouth of an old fashioned milk bottle. "What is he even trying to win?"

Bolt paused mid-bite and tilted his head, following Mystic's gaze and taking in scene for a moment. He shook his head.

"Affections," he gestured with his half-eaten pastry to the woman standing near the edge of the game's counter. The woman's eyes were practically glued to the man as he tossed and missed yet again.

Well he's doing a terrible job, Mystic's brow furrowed as she bit the harsh comment back. She had been looking at the cheap stuffed animals hung around the game's booth, not thinking about... affection. Affection was complicated, and she realized all of a sudden that she felt a great deal of it for Bolt. Her friend, her partner sat across from her, disgusting fish and cream cheese pastry in hand. Mystic's blush crept up her neck again and she tried to change the subject, "So where do you want to go next?"

Bolt hummed in thought around another few bites of his pastry. He was, surprisingly at the tail now. "Want to play some games?"

"I don't know." Mystic said while both sounding nonchalant and managing to completely not betray her spike of panic at not knowing what to do about affection. At least, not knowing what to do about it here in the middle of downtown Vale. She defaulted to relating the wisdom she had read had many years ago concerning carnival games: "You know they're designed to be impossible to win."

A particularly loud CLINK rang out and the man playing the ring toss game threw his arms up, whooping with success.

Bolt raised a brow.

Mystic breathed a deep sigh. She would just have to figure things out as she went along. As usual. "Alright. Let me finish this."

They walked for a while until Bolt suddenly stopped. Mystic turned to see why he had stopped and she chuckled when she saw it.

"A shooting gallery?" Mystic appraised the tiny Grimm targets as they scrolled across the back of the long booth as she stood by Bolt. The cutouts were a bit cutesy, but they'd certainly gotten the glowing red eyes right. The Faunus smirked knowingly at her crush. "Of course you would pick this game."

They would have to put a high handicap on Bolt to keep him from winning at this.

A brown haired lop-eared rabbit Faunus stepped up to greet them, his round glasses glinting in light of the setting sun as he eyed their wrist bands. "Oh ho, huntsmen! Care to try your luck?"

Just as Bolt was about to correct him that they were still in training, a familiar face popped up from behind the scrolling display.

"Mystic! I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it." A lion Faunus from one of Tukson's book store in Mistral, that she had been going to lately, and the coffee shop came around to the front, holding a chubby Ursa cutout with one burnt out eye. Her tawny tail flicked behind her. "And I see Bolt Rai is with you." she waved to them both.

 _'Were all these stalls run by Faunus?'_ Mystic glanced, looking for tell-tale features on the woman selling deep fried cookies in the stall to the left, or the boy wearing a bulky carnival themed sweatshirt manning the information desk set up in the center of the square. It wasn't that she'd be nervous if that were the case, definitely not, though she did feel a bit warm and a tad hyper aware of her surroundings.

The sky was a rich orange as the sun sank to the west, over the ocean. Voices from the crowds mingled with upbeat music channeled through loudspeakers near some of the rides. Mystic adjusted her collar and lifted her chin, subconsciously edging closer to Bolt. She managed a pleasant smile for the girl who'd greeted them, "I'm sorry-what was your name again?"

"Oh, right, introductions-" tail swishing back out of view, the lion Faunus straightened up, placing a hand over her chest, "I'm Sepia. And this is Terry."

"It's Jeffery," the lop-eared rabbit Faunus adjusted his glasses, frowning.

Sepia held her hands up in a gesture of peace, "Right, sorry, bad with names. Anyway, are you two here to play? Shoot a Grimm to win a Grimm!" She gestured overhead to the hanging nets filled with stuffed Beowolves, Boarbatusks, King Taijitu, Nevermores, Griffons and just about every other Grimm known to mankind.

Bolt stared up at the plushies. For being incarnations of darkness itself, they were actually kind of cute... smiling down at them with cartoonishly large red eyes and comically toothy grins. "I'm in," he turned a smile to his friend, "Mystic?"

Mystic's smile set Bolt a bit more at ease, "I wouldn't mind taking a turn. What are the rules, exactly?"

Jeffery crossed his arms, looking between Bolt and Mystic, "Normally it would be shoot a Grimm to win a Grimm, but as huntsman and huntress-"

"-in training," Sepia added, earning an eye-roll for her efforts.

"...in training, you will have to hit all of the Grimm to win a Grimm."

At this, Bolt smirked. That rule wasn't even remotely fair... for them. He was already looking up at the prizes, trying to guess which one he should pick.

"... and do you provide weapons?" Mystic asked, nudging Bolt, who seemed to be choosing a trophy before the contest even started.

The Faunus girl knew how these things worked-if customers playing with an unfamiliar firearm didn't give the carnival booth enough of an edge, it would be a weapon with a warped barrel, or trick bullets, or something.

"Most people don't carry their own around, so yes," Sepia pulled a pair of what looked like plastic rifles from underneath the counter. The gun's grips were tethered by lengthy cords to the stand.

She handed one to Mystic, who turned it over in her hands, carefully inspecting the weapon's odd shape. At least the barrel seemed straight enough. "What kind of gun is this?"

"A paintball gun," Jeffery answered, moving out of the way of the scrolling display.

"There's no actual paint in the balls though... we tried that last year and it was a nightmare to clean those little guys," Sepia motioned to the Grimm cutouts, some of which still had faint stains of red.

As a bow user, Mystic had spent significantly less time training with actual firearms, so she had no expectations of winning something like this-not without a little practice, at least. She could certainly use her turn to give Bolt an idea of how the game went, though.

Accepting the odd gun from Sepia, she tilted her head to Bolt, "Shall I go first?"

Nodding, Bolt set his guns back on the counter and stepped aside, curious to see Mystic using a weapon different kind of ranged weapon.

Mystic stepped up to the counter and brought the butt of the toy rifle to her left shoulder. She sighted down the barrel briefly, just to get a feel for it. The weapon was light, probably cheaply made, but that was to be expected. In any case, it didn't matter- operation Give-a-Tactical-Advantage-to-Your-Crush was officially underway. Turning to Bolt one more time, she said, "This won't be my best performance, you understand."

"Mystic," Bolt didn't bother hiding the amusement in his voice, "Just have fun."

"R-Right," Mystic couldn't help smiling a little as she brought the toy rifle back up and waited for the signal to start shooting.

Sepia moved out of the way to the other end of the display. She threw a switch that made the Grimm scroll just a bit faster. "Fire when ready!"

A black and white digital display at the back of the booth appeared and started to count down 20 seconds.

 _'20 seconds?'_ Mystic aimed for the snarling Grimm cutouts in the upper right corner and wasted the first five trying to get her aim right. You had to hit the targets just about between the eyes to guarantee they'd go down. Once she got that figured out, she swept the rifle across the top row, methodically picking off Grimm. While the next batch rotated up, she shot away the bottom row. The rubber bullets made a satisfying thok when they hit. She was waiting for the last few targets to rotate up and around when a huge buzzer sounded, marking the end of her time.

Startled by the loud noise, she huffed and relinquished the toy rifle.

"Aw, so close!" Sepia snapped her fingers, hurrying to reset the targets when Bolt stepped and walked passed the rifle she'd left on the counter.

"We should visit the a firing range together sometime," Bolt said to Mystic, looking thoroughly impressed.

Mystic waved a hand towards the targets dismissively, lifting her chin and looking away to play off her blush, "Just hurry up and show them how it's done."

Lips quirking halfway between a smile and a smirk, Bolt readied his twin pistols and stared down their sights at the center row. He aimed his two pistols at the Grimm, waiting for the sigh to go

"Brought your own weapon, lucky you." Sepia righted the final fallen Grimm and set them back to scrolling, stepping back to the timer. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Bolt waited for only a moment before taking his first shot. It struck a little low and to the left, so he adjusted accordingly, taking down the rest of the row of Beowolves in short order. As new wolves scrolled in to take their place, he shot down the outlying Nevermores at the game's edges, the row of spinning Boarbatusks below, then finished the top row, including the three Ursa that popped up only once the last Beowolf had fallen.

With seconds left to spare, Bolt set down his pistols to his sides.

Sepia let out a cheer, clapping for the victory before running to reset the game for the new round of customers looking on with interest that had gathered behind Bolt and Mystic.

Jeffery cleared his throat and stepped forward, hiding his surprise behind another small adjustment of his glasses. "That was... all of them. Congratulations. Which Grimm would you like?"

Rather than answering, Bolt looked back to Mystic, passing the question to her with a raised brow.

Mystic grinned at him, gratified in the extreme that a) Bolt was an exceptionally good shot, b) Bolt was her crush, and c) her albeit small plan to assist him in winning had worked. Of all the possible outcomes, this one was entirely satisfactory. The grin vanished when she realized she'd been asked something, "What? You won. You pick."

Bolt put his hands in his pockets, tilting her head just a fraction. "Does waiting to let you choose count?"

"No," Mystic folded her arms to match, smirking, "and don't be insufferable. You're holding up the line."

Eyes rolling, Bolt smirked right back. "Fine." He scanned the different stuffed Grimm for a moment, then turned to Jeffery, who was watching their exchange with an extremely bored expression - though, that might have just been an effect of his floppy ears... "That one, please."

Nodding, Jeffery stepped up on a stool to reach the highest net, plucking a chubby stuffed Griffon from the pile. Stepping down and handing it to Bolt, he politely shooed them to the side to make way for the family of humans that had stepped up to try their luck.

The stuffed Grimm really was far cuter than the terrible beast they'd slain back during initiation, but that was probably for the better. Grimm this adorable would be much harder to kill. Bolt presented the Griffon to his partner.

"For you. In honor of the first Alpha we defeated together. I mean, sure me and Aaron did most of the work but, You and Rae still helped a lot. And after what we have been through, you deserve it."

Mystic made a sound somewhere between a snort and a laugh at the formal display and her eyes widened when she noticed it,

"W-Why, thank you," she said, accepting the stuffed animal. It was sort of cute, in a way, and Bolt's manner somehow made it easy to thread her arm through the taller boy's, though a blush started creeping up her collar the moment she did, "Now let's go- it's getting dark, so they'll have the lights on all the attractions."

The two couldn't resist the haunted house one particularly motivated bunch of workers had constructed in one of the small squares. Plywood cutouts of ghosts and Grimm loomed above the entrance, periodically illuminated by a flickering strobe light. Bolt and Mystic surrendered the Griffon plushie as well as Vorpal and Ashwood to a pair of young men with their faces painted like Grimm, to be stowed in secure lockers till they 'survived the house'. Brilliant on their part—being unarmed was a sure way to set a huntsman and huntress-in-training on edge.

Mystic's hand itched to go to her no-longer-present bow as she and Bolt stepped in through the door, following the path laid out by glowing arrows on the floor.

Mystic stuck close to Bolt's left side, just shy of grasping his hand as they followed the corridor to a slightly wider room set up to look like a rusted out warehouse, brimming with bloody tools and saw blades and repetitive recordings of fake screams and chainsaw noises. The dim red lighting was nothing her low-light vision couldn't handle, but she could only imagine how difficult it was for Bolt to see anything other than what was purposely lit up.

Halfway through the room, her ears twitched towards the sound of someone shuffling behind one of the fake walls on their right. For a split second she considered warning Bolt... but it would be rude to ruin the surprise, so she purposefully looked elsewhere to avoid drawing Bolt's attention to whoever was about to jump out at them.

Bolt, who was not showing any unsettling at the array of bloody tools were, "Mystic, you can see right? You should be on your guard even if you can hear and see better than-!"

His proposition was cut off as a half-man, half-beowolf with jagged claws and teeth painted a glowing red lunged out from the edge of a fake wall at their right, howling loud enough for all the hair on the back of Mystic's neck to stand up. As he stepped forward, the Faunus instinctively lashed out, dealing the creature a sharp kick to the shins. Just because she knew he was there, didn't mean she would remember and not be scared by it.

"Agh!" the unfortunate young man in costume yelped, hopping on one leg and clutching his leg. A dark tail curled between his legs as he whined, "Ouch, that freaking hurt!"

"Well-" Mystic sputtered, confused and half dropping the panicked, unarmed fighting stance she'd taken up between Bolt and the half-beowolf. His rib bones glowed in the dark, "Well, you shouldn't have jumped out at us like that!"

"This is a haunted house!" the disgruntled carnival worker seemed to be having some trouble getting his glowing beowolf face mask off. "What did you expect, lady?"

Uttering a handful of apologies to Mystic's victim, Bolt managed to pull Mystic away with an arm around her shoulders into the next area. They took in the sights of a blood-spattered hospital room with one lone flickering light and even more bloody tools, surgical this time, scattered around fake body parts and plastic syringes. One particularly impressive table held a surprisingly detailed severed torso laying on top of a wrinkled red-stained tablecloth.

The scenery couldn't fool Mystic's sense of smell though, and it was the mild scent of food dye and cheap paint that filled her nose when she finally snorted, breaking into quieted giggles that she just barely smothered with a hand over her mouth. Smiling, Bolt whispered through his fingers, "Excellent form on that kick."

"And here I thought you were laughing at the scenery," Mystic gestured with disgust to the surroundings-disgust, to hide how the dingy, flickering fluorescent lights brought to mind that diner, the blood on the floor, on her hands... it certainly didn't help that blood was a definite theme here. "Let's hurry up. And met up with the others."

The two left the house and collected their weapons and plushie. They walked over to the middle of the Fair where they were supposed to meet Rae and Aaron before leaving. A few minutes later, Aaron and Rae walked over. Rae's hair has in a mess and Aaron had popcorn all over his body. Rae glared at the hot head and Aaron would flinch every time she would pull her fist back.

"What happen to you two?" Bolt asked in wonder of what could have happened.

"Let's not talk about it." Aaron said already walking out of the Fair.

"I agree. We're never talking about this." Rae said following him.

Bolt and Mystic looked at each other, shrugged and followed them. Mystic went to catch up with her green haired friend, she picked the food and dirt out of her hair as they walked. Aaron looked at Bolt and saw something strange. He squinted to get a better look and Bolt looked at him in confusion. They stopped and looked at each other. The girls looked back and saw them standing there.

"Bolt? You good?" Aaron asked as he pointed to his fellow Elemental's chest. "You're chest is glowing."

"What are you talking...about... Shit." Bolt said as he looked to his chest, there was a glowing symbol on his right pectoral that was glowing blue. His eyes widened in realization.

"What does it mean?"

"We need to get to Agradia. Now!" Bolt said as he ran passed them. Aaron took to the skies, trying to keep up with Bolt but was failing.

"Why?! We still have a few hours of free time." Aaron called out.

"The glowing! It's a challenge, from Alpha." Bolt's Scroll then went off, causing him to stop. He went to check it and swore. "Sierra found Iotas wondering in Vale."

"What are you going to do about it?" Aaron asked.

"Like I said before: I'm ending this war."

Mystic, Rae, and Aaron looked at each other, worried. They'd never seen Bolt like this. They knew this was a big deal to him, but this just didn't feel right.

* * *

 **Well, that was AMBR going to a Fair. I wanted this to be a date/hangout for Bolt and Mystic, since Mystic has the biggest crush on Bolt. Aaron and Rae had a smooth time before it went wrong, very wrong.**

 **Coming up: Hunting Down the Pack**


	8. Hunting Down the Pack

**Setting: Agradia**

The airship landed at Agradia's landing dock and Bolt instantly ran to Sierra's Lab, leaving the others behind. Aaron walked out of the airship to see Bolt had already went inside. He sighed as the girls followed him out. They all had the same thing on their mind; Bolt's changed. Bolt's determination was worrying, even to Aaron, who didn't like Bolt all that much. He was just trying to have a nice day at the far, sure his time with Rae went down hill from the start but, he had fun.

"We need to talk about this." Aaron said, Rae nodding in agreement. "I mean, this is getting out of hand."

"Yeah but, what are we supposed to do about it? Ask him to stop his war part and calm down?" Rae asked sarcastically as they walked into the castle.

"Obviously," Aaron said earning a groan from Rae. "I'll even beat him if I have to."

"You won't need to cause you can't." Aaron rolled his eyes as they turned the corner, already knowing where this was going. "You know every time that you two fight, he's holding back, immensely."

"He's not hold back. I know he isn't." Aaron defended.

"He's going up against a guy who could possibly take over the world, and he hasn't asked you to help him in any way, shape, or form." Rae said laying out the facts.

"Whatever!" Aaron groaned.

"Maybe we just let him deal with this, then maybe he'll be normal again." Mystic suggested.

"Maybe. We'll try that but if it doesn't work, I'm kicking his ass." Aaron said as they came up to Sierra's open lab door.

 **Setting: Sierra's Lab**

Bolt stood behind Sierra as she typed on her computer, showing him the locations of Iotas' whereabouts. She pulled up pictures of a boy with sliver hair, a black letter jacket. He wore a red, shirt with blue pants that had a gold ring around it. Bolt saw the glowing purple iota symbol glowing on his thigh, under his pants. Bolt mentally growled as he saw Iotas walk around in the forest clearing. He never liked Iotas. He was always impatient, and hated losing. He was also hellbent on being Alpha. Bolt tired to get ride of old memories and focus on what Iotas could be doing.

Bolt's Beta symbol had stopped glowing since they got back to Agradia, he guessed that the signal disconnected when he entered the airspace. Sierra had a worried look on her face ever since he ran into the lab. He knew she was worried. He was becoming her worst nightmare, and his was the cause of it.

"I won't become him." Bolt said and Sierra sighed.

"I know," She said, not taking her eyes off of the computer. "I fear you'll become better."

"I-" Bolt turned to see Aaron, Rae, and Mystic walk into the room. "About time you got here."

"We don't have super-speed, Light Bulb." Aaron said as the three walked next to Bolt.

"Good, you're all here," Sierra said as she touched the computer screen and threw it to the middle of the room, creating a holomap with pictures of Iotas floating around it. "So, one of the plans is to defeat Iotas and take him in for questioning."

"Wouldn't the Alpha be smart enough to place trackers on his..." Aaron trailed off, not knowing what word to use.

"Pack members." Bolt finished.

"Yeah, Pack members."

"Yes, that's what I thought as well. So, the second plan is to defeat him to the point that he retreats and you four follow him to Alpha's Base." Sierra said.

"But that won't work," Everyone looked to Bolt and he quickly clarified. "Alpha would know I'm coming, and Iotas isn't one to back down so easily, none of them are."

"Okay, do we have a third plan?" Rae asked looking between Sierra and Bolt. "I mean, You already have a backup plan for the first plan. It would make since if you have a back up for the second."

"You're very smart, Rae." Rae blushed slightly as Sierra smiled. "Yes, we do have a third plan, and I like to call it: The Bolt Plan."

"What do you mean by that?" Mystic asked looking to Bolt.

"She lets me kill Iotas while we deal with the after effects later." Bolt said and Aaron smiled.

"That one sounds fun, let's do it," Aaron said walking out of the room and toward the dining hall. "After I eat some food."

 **Setting: Forest Clearing**

Iotas waited in the clearing, hoping Bolt would take the bait and come fight him. Iotas had been pissed. Every time Alpha was close to declaring war against the Human and Faunus, only for his brother, Theta, to be the conscience and stop it. He was also mad that he and Kappas were sent to find some Maidens, only be scolded at by Gamma for failing. Instead he found a small girl, who had a blind fold over her eyes.

Iotas then felt something approaching and quickly put his arm up. His arm collided with a blade, that sliced into his arm before he threw the the attacker back.

"It's about time you showed up, betrayer." Iotas said as Bolt stood before him.

"You're doing something very stupid, Iotas." Bolt said getting in fighting stance.

"Am I? Ha! I can't wait until you're dead." Iotas responded charging.

Iotas charged at Bolt at an alarming speed, foot aimed at his face. Bolt dodged the kick, grabbing Iotas' foot and slammed him to the ground. Bolt noticed that his feet had two holes on the bottom. Iotas noticed Bolt's slight confusing and activated his foot thrusters. Bolt was blown back by the thrusters as they sent Iotas in the air.

"Weren't expecting that, huh." Iotas laughed as he flew at Bolt once again.

Bolt went in to attack Iotas, but stopped as he saw something else. He saw a familiar red headed girl, with bright green eyes coming at him.

"Pyrrha?"

What was actually happening, was that Iotas used his semblance of illusions. He looked into Bolt's memories and used an illusion of Pyrrha to throw him off. Iotas was preparing to take Bolt soul and crush it when a fire ball came in and took Bolt from in front of him. Iotas looked at where the fire ball landed to see pink haired boy next to Bolt.

"If I have to save you again, I'll make fun of you for it." Aaron said standing over Bolt.

"Yeah, whatever." Bolt said slowly standing up.

"So, this is Iotas, huh?" Aaron asked as he looked at Iotas, floating in the air. "Looks like a punk rocker with daddy issues."

"Be careful, he can create illusions." Bolt warned earning a hum from Aaron.

"Who the hell are you?!" Iotas asked angrily.

"Cooler than you." Aaron said disappearing into a portal on the ground below him.

Aaron reappeared next to Iotas, elbowing him in the face. Iotas flew back a few feet and Aaron clutched his elbow, it felt like he just punch a metal building. Aaron shook the shock off and followed up his attack with a kick, sending Iotas to the ground. Iotas quickly gt up and his hand started to glow purple. Aaron flew down toward Iotas and the robot waved his hand. Aaron then stopped in his tracks, slowly floating back down the the ground.

Iotas smiled as a red whisp flew out of Aaron's mouth as his eyes went gray. Bolt knew exactly what this was, Iotas was stealing Aaron's soul. Bolt quickly rushed in and punched Iotas, causing Aaron's soul to fly back to him and Iotas to crash into a tree.

"What the hell was that?" Aaron asked, having his soul return to him.

"Iotas can take peoples souls, forgot to mention that."

"Ya think." Aaron said as Iotas came running back.

A portal appeared in front of Iotas and he flew right through it. The portal lead him into a tree, crashing into it and making it fall. Mystic and Rae came through another portal, next to Aaron. Bolt turned to look at Iotas as he got up from the tree and used his jet boots to flew towards them. Bolt used his semblance to ran at Iotas. Iotas went in for a kick as Bolt went for a punch.

 _'Time to make Iotas shit himself.'_

Before Iotas' foot could connect, Bolt vanished. Iotas' eyes widened as he felt Bolt's presence behind him. Bolt smiled as he reeled his fist back, he loved the shocked look on Iotas' face. Bolt then punched Iotas to the ground, creating a crater as he landed. Bolt then landed as Iotas walked out of the crater.

 _'How the hell did he get this strong, and this fast?!'_ Iotas thought as he saw a red glow in his peripherals.

Aaron used his semblance to fly in and punch Iotas while he was down but Iotas grabbed his hand and threw him over his shoulder. Aaron flew off towards the side and Mystic opened a portal for him. Aaron fell into the portal and Mystic opened another portal above Iotas. Aaron then reappeared from that portal and kicked Iotas in the head. Aaron the inhaled a deep breath before breathing out intense waves of fire, pushing him back as he did. Bolt caught Aaron as his fire breath dissipated.

"Ack! Still not used to that." Aaron said, coughing up ashes.

"You're literally breathing fire, I don't think you just "get used to it"." Bolt said, helping Aaron up.

"I guess," Aaron said with a shrug. "Is he dead?"

"No." Bolt said as the dust cleared.

"Bastard!" Iotas yelled, using his jet boots to fly out of the dust and towards Bolt and Aaron. "You think fire can kill me?!"

Bolt quickly stood in front of Aaron and blocked the punch from Iotas. Bolt then brought his knee up and kneed Iotas in the stomach, sending him flying into the air. Bolt then jumped up and repeatedly punched Iotas, leaving dents and holes in his body before sending him to the ground. Before Iotas could get back up, Bolt came crashing down on top of him.

 _'How is he still fighting?'_ Rae thought to herself as she watched Bolt and Iotas fight. _'Bolt's used up a lot of Aura, just into his attack, and he's barely defending. What is happening?'_

 _'He's a robot,'_ Rae heard Bolt say over mind link, startling her. _'He can't feel pain, none of them can.'_

 _'How are you talking right now?! Are you fighting? And answer the other question, why are you not blocking or dodging his attacks?'_

 _'It's called multi-tasking.'_ Rae mentally groaned.

 _'Boys.'_

Bolt flipped out of the smoke, his hoodie slightly ripped. Rae felt Bolt's Aura and noticed it was below half. What did Iotas do to take down Aura down so low. She shrugged the question off and used her semblance to heal Bolt's Aura.

"That's Rae!" Bolt said, calling back to Rae.

"Welcome!"

"Heads up!" Aaron said as a purple light peaked through the dust. "He's doing something!"

Bolt knew exactly what Iotas was doing, and he knew it was finished when the light disappeared. A few seconds after the light vanished, a laser came out of it, aimed straight at Bolt. Bolt quickly deflected it with his sword, almost hitting Mystic. Bolt then cursed as Iotas walked out from the smoke, holes forming on his palms.

"What just happened?!" Aaron asked.

"His Limit Break," Bolt said deflecting another blast from Iotas. "It allows him to change his semblance."

"What?! That's stupid!" Aaron shouted. "Can they all do that?! Can you do that?!"

"No, he's the only one." Bolt informed.

"I'll kill you," Iotas said hands glowing. "And I'll make sure you stay dead."

"This is getting insane." Rae said, groaning.

"If I remember, you lose everyone of our fights." Bolt said, his tone changing, red lightning sparking off his body.

"Ha! That's the Beta I was looking for!" Iotas said raising both hands to use his semblance but was unable to as Bolt appeared in front of him, fist in his face.

"You wanted the Beta?" Bolt asked as Iotas fell to the ground. "Could've just asked."

Before Iotas could respond, or get up, Bolt was in front of him, fist reeled back. Bolt punched Iotas, sending him flying, and he used his semblance to disappear. Bolt reappeared behind Iotas and kicked him forwards. Iotas flipped his body around to fire a laser at Bolt. He fired the blast but failed to hit his target. Bolt grabbed Iotas by the arm, stopping him and almost ripping his arm off. Bolt then grabbed Iotas by the back on the head, shoved his face into the ground, and used his semblance to grind Iotas' face while Bolt ran them to the other side of the clearing.

"Wanna give up now?" Bolt asked as he slammed Iotas into a tree.

"Screw you, traitor!" Iotas said and Bolt smiled.

"Just the answer I wanted to hear." Bolt responded before throwing Iotas back into the middle of the clearing.

Aaron and the others watched in slight horror as Bolt used his semblance and sword to slice up Iotas from all angles. Aaron couldn't believe what he was seeing, Rae was right, Bolt was holding back. He was really holding back. Bolt then seemed to disappear every time he would move. Rae was shocked, she could barely see him or feel his Aura levels move. Mystic was shocked as well. She didn't know what she was seeing. Well she couldn't see much, just blurs and Iotas. What she felt as she watched the blurs, was a monster.

 _'Guess we have more in common.'_ Mystic thought to herself. _'We're both seen as monsters.'_

Aaron looked over and the two girls and saw how shocked they both were. The sound of metal breaking brought them all back to the fight, or the end of it. Bolt was standing over Iotas' cut up and dented body, that was also riddled with holes. Aaron walked over and stood next to Bolt, resting a hand on his shoulder. Mystic and Rae stood on Bolt's other side with hesitant smiles.

"Wow, and here I thought I couldn't feel pain." Iotas said as he tried to stand, but couldn't.

"Shut up." Aaron said and Iotas laughed.

"You're supposed to be Delta? Now that's funny."

"Where's Alpha?" Aaron demanded.

"Not telling, not over my dead body." Iotas said.

"Do it." Aaron told Bolt, who already had his sword ready.

Bolt then sliced Iotas' chest, leaving another cut. Iotas then started short circuiting, his mark glowing. This Iota mark then dimmed until it stopped glowing all together. A purple whisp then flew out of his body. Aaron, Mystic, and Rae looked in awe as they saw the whisp fly into the air. The amazement was short lived as whisp was sliced in half, causing it to break and fade away. The three look to Bolt who was sheathing his sword.

"What the hell!" Aaron shouted in anger. "That could've been a new Elemental on our side!"

"No, it wouldn't have." Bolt responded.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"That's not one of the original elements. It's a cursed element, created by Night Raid." Bolt said walking away. "Anyone who get that will end up just like Iotas."

"How are you sure about that?! It could be different if we find the new person-"

"Because I grew up with them!" Bolt yelled, cutting Aaron off. "No-one will get that element. It's not even supposed to exist."

"Boys, stop fighting. Iotas is dead, it's over." Rae said calming the two down.

"Whatever." Aaron said walking past Bolt and towards the airship.

"Bolt?" Mystic called out, causing Bolt to turn toward her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you... back?" Mystic asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm back. No worrying." Bolt said walking toward the airship.

"Come on, let's get going. Watching that got me sleepy." Rae said yawing.

"Right."

 **Setting: Alpha's Base**

"You're kidding me, right!"

The Pack were all in Alpha's throne room, discussing the events of Iotas' death. Everyone was there, Alpha, Gamma, Zeta, Theta, Kappas, Epsilon, and Omega. Kappas was currently yelling at Gamma. He was anger that Gamma and Theta convinced Alpha to not engage on the attack made to them.

"No, Kappas, we are not engaging." Alpha said. "Iotas made the choice to challenge Beta, and we will not go and speed up the plan just to avenge him."

"Trust me Kappas, we are all anger about losing Iotas," Gamma said. Kappas looked at him in anger. "But we can't just go on full offense just because Iotas made a dumb decision."

"That's bull shit!" Kappas said. "You make me and Iotas go out looking for girls, who aren't a real threat to us, not letting us to any other missions, and you just expect me not to want to do something?!"

"No matter how much I agree with you," Zeta started. "We can't afford to attack in blind rage."

"Says the one who can attack for days, in blind rage." Kappas said causing Zeta to flinch. "Beta is getting stronger. Theta said that he couldn't even take on Omega with how he was fighting, but he just took down Iotas!"

"Which was almost four months ago." Theta countered. "Anything could've happened in that time."

"This is-"

"Kappas. Stand down." Alpha said and Kappas complied.

"Fine, but when we do attack, I want to be one of the first to fight that bastard." Kappas demanded.

"Okay, you can have your wish." Alpha said and Kappas growled before taking his leave.

"When are we going to attack?" Zeta asked, and he regretted it immediately.

"Soon," was all Alpha said before turning away, meaning that he wanted everyone to leave his throne room. Once everyone left, Alpha smiled. "You're getting stronger, Beta, and I can't wait to kill you."

 **Setting: Agradia**

Bolt stood on the walkway from the docks to the castle, looking over at the hidden kingdom. He came here from time to time just to chill out, without any annoying people to anger him. Bolt took in the slightly salty air of Agradia. Since it was underwater, it smelled a lot like a salty sea in the kingdom, but the people were used to it and loved it. Bolt was just getting used to it, and was starting to understand why it was loved. He then heard some foots steps and prepared for a scolding from Rae.

"Hey," Autumn said, proving Bolt's guess of Rae wrong.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I have reports that an allied village is getting attacked." Autumn looked at her brother and sighed. She'd made him do so many things and never given him any kind of break. "I would sent some troops but I have everyone training with my general."

"It's okay, sis." Bolt said, not facing the woman. "If the others are okay with it, we'll do it."

"Thank you." Autumn said as she turned to leave. Before she walked off she sighed. "You know Sierra's worried about you,"

"I know." Bolt said sadly.

"She think you're becoming like him." Autumn said as she walked over to stand next to him and Bolt laughed.

"He wishes."

"Just promise me that when this is over, you keep the Beta locked away." Autumn said.

"Yeah, promise."

* * *

 **That was a brutal fight. Bolt really wants to end this war.**

 **There are four elements that the Pack wield that aren't a part of the originals, Fire, Lightning, Earth, Water, Wind, and Ice. Iotas had the element of Aether. He can take your soul and do anything he wants with it.**

 **His original semblance,** **Mirage, grants the user the ability to create and manipulate illusions. He can look into his** **opponents** **memories** **and take a bad** **memory** **to stun the** **opponent** **long enough to kill them.**

 **Every Pack member has a Limit Break. Bolt's is his form, the Raijin. Iotas' is called Restart Protocol, an it gives him a whole new semblance. His** **new semblance is called, Anodite. This new semblance allows Iotas to create energy blasts, shields and barriers.**

 **Coming up: Return of the Fall Twins**


	9. Return of the Fall Twins

**Setting: Shimmerbell Village**

AMBR's airship landed at the village's landing dock and were greeted by a large man. The man was pretty tall, muscular. He has red hair, a beard and brown eyes. He wore an dark red open coat with brown leather trim, exposing his RT undershirt. Over his beige pants is a sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat, he had silver metal armor, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat.

"Hello!" He greeted with a smile. "You must be the help Agradia has sent us?"

"Yes we are." Rae answered.

"Well, I am the one that asked for help. My name is Alfred, you may call me Al." Al said as he started walking down the landing dock and towards the village.

"Okay, Al, what's the problem? We were told that you guys were having a problem." Aaron asked as they walked.

"Well, we have bandits that come and raid our village." Al said. "And this is what they do when we don't have anything."

The village was a complete mess. Every house was destroyed or in very bad shape. Even the entrance was beaten and broken to no return. There were people trying to clean the mess but, it looked to be way to much for them. Bolt wanted to help them but he also knew that it wouldn't matter if they helped fix this place until the bandits weren't a problem anymore.

"Alright, do you have anymore information about this bandits?" Bolt asked and Al perked up.

"Yes! There's only two of them-"

"Two? You're telling me two people did this much damage?" Aaron asked, cutting Al off, motioning towards the village. "They must be good."

"Yes, they were quite good." Al said sighing. "Anyways, they both are females. One has bright red hair with a very brilliant color of yellow and the other has hair almost like the night sky."

The four teens thought about the details and were all thinking the same thing.

"Does she have glitter in her hair to where it makes it look like stars?" Aaron asked and Al nodded.

"Did the other one have a sliver spear?" Rae asked and Al also nodded.

"Oh great, they're back." Mystic said sarcastically.

"Wait, you know them?" Al asked and Aaron spoke up.

"Yeah, they're Sunlight and Moonlight. They're a woman's children from the-Ah!" Before Aaron could say anymore, Bolt elbowed him.

 _'No future talk.'_ Bolt said and Aaron mentally flipped him off.

"Okay... Well, I don't care. Just stop them them and I'll pay-"

"Told you it'd work, sister." A voice said causing everyone to look at the entrance.

"I guess so, still would rather have made a bigger entrance." Sunlight said, twirling her spear.

"Oh no, it's them." Al said sadly.

"Al, I suggest you get everyone in the village out." Bolt said and Al ran towards were the people huddled up.

"The hell are you doing here?!" Aaron asked, hand on his sword. "I thought we ran you two out of the past."

"You did not, assholes!" Sunlight cursed slightly embarrassed. "We weren't ready is all."

"Yeah, sure." Aaron said causing Sunlight to try and charge him, only to get pull back by her sister.

"What are you two here?" Bolt asked as Moonlight stood in front of Sunlight to stop her from fighting.

"We want a rematch, and we knew the only way you'd come is if we caused some trouble." Moonlight explained and Bolt groaned.

"I don't have time for this. I have way more important things than this." Bolt said and Aaron started walking up to the two girls.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with." Sunlight pushed passed her sister, a devilish smile on her face.

"Yes, finally."

Sunlight threw her spear at the four and Bolt used his sword to deflect the spear, giving Aaron and Mystic a chance to run in. Sunlight then moved her spear to keep Bolt and Rae back as Moonlight ran in to challenge Aaron and Mystic. Aaron grabbed his sword and went to attack Moonlight, but she blocked it with her sword. Her sword looked a lot different than the last time. It was longer, and the tip of the blade is curved and wider with the ends pointed.

Moonlight used her strength to push Aaron back, almost causing him to trip. Aaron the crouched and Mystic jumped off his back and into the air, using her bow to fire ice dust arrows at Moonlight. Moonlight blocked the arrows with her sword and was distracted long enough for Aaron to elbow Moonlight in the face. Sunlight looked over to see Moonlight struggling against Aaron and Mystic. She then used her semblance to redirect her spear, aiming it at Aaron. Before Aaron could block or dodge the spear, Bolt ran in and deflected it. Aaron silently thanked Bolt and he and Mystic continued to focus down Moonlight.

"Dammit! Stay out of my way!" Sunlight yelled, causing Bolt to look at her then watch Aaron and Mystic.

"I don't think this works like that." Bolt said as Sunlight summoned her spear to her hands and charged. "Rae, boost me please? I wanna get this over with."

Rae used her semblance to give Bolt a small power boost. Bolt smiled as he blocked Sunlight's spear. Bolt felt the power of Rae's boost, it made him way stronger than before. Bolt then parried Sunlight back, sending her spear out of her hands. Bolt then charged towards her, with shocking speed. Sunlight quickly summoned her spear to her, blocking all of Bolt's slashes and strikes. She was having a little trouble keeping up with him, he was always ahead of her. Luckily, she had her Aura to take the damage. Bolt swung downwards with his sword and Sunlight used her semblance to make him miss. Bolt then tripped Sunlight, taking her completely off guard. Bolt kicked Sunlight back a few feet, but Sunlight blocked it with her spear.

Sunlight flew by Moonlight, distracting her from Aaron. Aaron used the advantage to punch Moonlight in her face before Mystic shot a wind dust arrow at Moonlight, launching her back with her sister.

"Aaron," Aaron turned to the call of his name. "Switch!"

Aaron nodded as he used his semblance fly towards Sunlight and tackle her, bringing her away from Sunlight. Bolt then ran in and punched Moonlight away, forcing her away from Moonlight. Rae and Mystic also switched. Rae ran to Aaron and Sunlight, while Mystic ran to Bolt and Moonlight. Aaron sheathed his sword, already knowing that there's no point using it. Aaron flew in and kicked Sunlight in the chest before Rae came in and used Nightswift, in it's Escrima Stick form, to beat on Sunlight's body.

Sunlight went in to punch Rae, to get her off, but Rae dodged it and Aaron came in punch Sunlight with a flaming fist. Aaron then kicked Sunlight once again and she flew back. Sunlight regained her footing and threw her spear at Aaron, who dodged it. Sunlight then redirected her spear, aiming it at Rae this time. Aaron turned around and threw a fire ball at the spear, knocking it off balance but not stopping it's momentum. Rae moved out of the spear's way but Sunlight moved the spear towards Rae. A gunshot went off and Rae looked across the battle field to see Bolt had shot the spear, making it miss Rae and land in the ground. Rae nodded as thanks and Bolt nodded back with a smile before focusing back on Moonlight.

Bolt and Mystic were doing very well against Moonlight. She couldn't touch either one. Moonlight tired to attack Mystic first but was tricked into running into a portal. Bolt was waiting on the other side of the portal and when Moonlight came through, Bolt kicked her back in before following her inside. Mystic didn't know what Bolt was doing, all she knew was that she was going to use a lot of Aura in this fight. Mystic opened another portal, in the air, and Bolt kicked Moonlight out if it. Mystic then quickly set up another portal. Bolt and Moonlight fell in, and Mystic panicked to open another. When she did, Bolt was blocking an attack from Moonlight as they fell out. Mystic opened another portal, behind them, for Bolt and Moonlight to fall into. Mystic was sure Bolt had her this time, so she opened her last portal in the air and a blur crashed down into the ground.

Mystic saw Bolt walk out with a unconscious Moonlight and cheered. Bolt slowly dropped Moonlight on the ground as Sunlight landed hard on the ground next to him.

"You beat her?" Aaron asked as he and Rae walked over.

"Yup. You beat Sunlight, good job." Bolt congratulated.

"What? You thought I couldn't do it?" Aaron said slightly offended.

"No, I knew you could, just thought it'd take longer." Bolt said, causing Aaron to shake his head.

"Shouldn't we deal with these two?" Rae asked pointing to Sunlight and Moonlight.

"Yeah, let's...take...care...of...them?" Aaron looked around in confusion. "Um, guys? Where is Sunlight and Moonlight?"

Everyone looked around to see that the Fall Twins were indeed gone, "Shit. Whatever, let's hope they don't come back anytime soon."

They four walked over towards Al and the other villagers, who were very impressed. They looked at AMBR like they were people who shouldn't exist. Al walked up and immediately grabbed Bolt hand and shook it.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Al thanked as he shook Bolt's hand. "We never thought we'd get ride of them!"

"Yeah, they shouldn't bother you anymore." Aaron said as Al let go of Bolt's hand. "Still suggest moving though."

"Yes, we will." Al said with a giant smile. "Oh, and here's your payment."

Al handed Aaron the bag of Lien. Aaron opened the bag and saw how much was in the bag and almost started drooling, dreaming of all the things he could do with it. Rae swiped the bag from him and place it on her belt.

"Thank you, and you can count on us." Bolt said as they started walking off.

 **Setting: Airship**

Aaron walked around the airship, looking for a room to sleep in. He didn't really know the airship as well as he thought. He ended up standing in front of Bolt's room, watching him look out the window. He looked sad, sadder than Aaron could ignore. Aaron walked in and knew Bolt was thinking about something when he didn't react. Aaron was starting to get pissed, Bolt whole personality changed because of one person. Aaron didn't like Bolt all too much, but

"Where there's light, there's shadow." Aaron said causing Bolt to looked at him.

"What?" Bolt asked, confused at the statement.

"Where there's light, there's shadow." Aaron repeated. "It's a saying my dad always said when he's drunk."

Aaron took a seat next to Bolt and he sighed.

"That's a dumb saying. What does that even mean?" Bolt asked.

"Well, he told me that when he's drunk so it's not a normal thing he would say." Aaron explained. "It didn't mean anything so I gave it a meaning."

"Oh yeah? This should be great."

"It means: No matter how good someone may be, there's always some evil lingering with them." Aaron said looking over to Bolt to see he had a shocked face. "What?"

"When did you get so deep?" Bolt asked and Aaron chuckled as he sat up and walked towards the door.

"Been like this all the time." Aaron said stopping at he door. "Oh, and let's keep that between us."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

 **Coming up: Superior Androids**


	10. Superior Androids

**Setting: Agradia**

Autumn walked around her Kingdom, in search of her little brother. She had just gotten out of a call with Qrow and had some questions. She eventually found Bolt at her old training grounds, a little ways outside of the Kingdom. She used this small place to test her speed before she became Queen Autumn. She walked over to Bolt as he finished his last lap.

"Hey, Bolt." Autumn said, catching Bolt attention.

"Yeah, what's up?" Bolt asked as he turned towards Autumn.

"I just got information from your Uncle Qrow," Bolt's head tiled at the statement. "Do you know why Atlas is preparing for war?"

"What?!" Bolt said in shock. "What do you mean they're preparing for war?"

"So you don't know, interesting." Autumn sighed knowing that Bolt didn't do anything. "Then Qrow must be right about probably being about Salem."

"I gotta get to Atlas." Bolt was then gone in a blink of an eye, his weapons gone along with him.

"That boy's going to get himself killed one day." Autumn said, sighing.

 **Setting: Alpha's Base**

Alpha sat in his throne, looking over the town below him. He'd been stressed lately. His Pack, mainly Kappas, had been angry that they hadn't moved forward with their plan. He had been trying to keep them all from just going out to carry out the plan themselves. However, he knew they'd be satisfied, at least for today. Hopefully, they'd get to met their queen, and that might get them to shut up. He also knew that the piece and quiet he had, at the moment, was going to be taken.

"Alpha," Epsilon spoke as he walked into the throne room.

"Have you finished?" Alpha asked, not looking at Epsilon.

"No, but, I'm close." Epsilon said, dusting off his lab coat. "I already installed the other feature you asked for."

"Good, that's the main thing I wanted." Alpha said, finally turning. He could tell by the look on Epsilon's face that there was more. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"Yes...it's Atlas. They found us." Epsilon said. "Ironwood knows about us."

"Dammit. They know they're first to go." Alpha thought about how this could've have happened, avoiding the obvious one. "The peasants must have escaped and told."

"Does that mean the Beta knows where we are?" Epsilon asked, not receiving an answer immediately.

"What are they sending at us?" Alpha asked, ignoring Epsilon's question.

"I sense five mechs, some the old, advanced Paladin-290's, some that Omega didn't see while in Atlas." Epsilon answered.

"Gather up everyone on the roof, and give Atlas a very warm welcome." Epsilon nodded, running out of the throne room. Alpha sat back onto his throne and looked out the window, seeing Atlas ships and mechs in the distance. "Receive death from the Pack."

 **Setting: Base Roof**

Gamma, Theta, Omega, Zeta, Epsilon, and Kappas stood on the roof of Alpha's Base. Epsilon quickly grabbed them all and lead them there after Alpha ordered him to do so. They could all see the Atlas ships and mechs flying towards them. Epsilon and Omega, stretched and got ready for a fight while the others looked straight ahead. Gamma thought that the need to stretch to prepare was not necessary for them, they were intellectual robots after all.

"Why are you idiots stretching?" Zeta asked as he looked at them. "We don't need to do that."

"It's good for the soul." Epsilon responded, causing a groan from everyone, except Omega.

"We don't have souls, dumbass."

"Quiet down," Gamma said, shutting the two up. "Get ready to fight."

"Finally. Been waiting to get my anger out." Kappas said about to jump over to the Atlas ships but was stopped by Theta.

"We need a plan, Kappas, don't forget that." Theta said as he let go of Kappas' shirt.

"Fine. What's the plan?" Kappas asked sarcastically.

"Theta, Zeta: take the old model Paladins and when done, move on to the new. Kappas, Epsilon: take out the new model. Omega: long range with me." Gamma informed, gaining nods from everyone.

"Fuck yeah!" Zeta said, ready to fight.

"Fine by me." Theta said, not interested at all.

"Yes, sir!" Omega said, giving a salute.

"They're so much metal! It's great!" Epsilon said, drooling at the mechs.

"I'm going to kill them all." Kappas said, a devilish smile on his face.

"...Go!"

As soon as Gamma called out the signal, he made a large earth pillar crash into the Atlas ships, causing them to drop the mechs. The four androids also moved out just as Gamma called out the signal. Zeta and Theta jumped down, following the old modeled mechs as Kappas and Epsilon flew upwards to fight the newer style mechs in the air. Omega got into his positions ready to assist when needed.

The new models were like humanoid mobile robots, that made Kappas laugh. Epsilon flew up to one of the new model mechs. It threw a punch at him and he led out his hand, stopping the fist in mid air. Epsilon then lifted his other hand, and flexed his fingers together. The mech then started to ball up, arms and legs crushing in on themselves. Kappas then came from Epsilon's left, punch the mech away. He then summoned a dark aura around his arm, like a blade of sorts. He brought his hand down, slicing through the mech, finishing off it with no problem.

On the ground, Zeta was in combat with one of the newer mechs, that messed up their plan of attack. Zeta wouldn't have had it any other way. He went blow for blow with the mech, that looked like it was meant for strength. Zeta blocked attacks from the giant mech, that cracked the ground every time they collided. Zeta laughed as he fought. He always enjoyed fighting, but not as much as killing. He loved the thrill of it all. The best thing was that he couldn't feel pain. He was enjoying the fight so much that he didn't notice a Paladin coming behind him. A large gust of wind blew passed them, causing both mechs to fly.

"The hell, Theta?!" Zeta yelled, turning to Theta. "I had that!"

"Stop playing with your food." Theta simply said as he floated to Zeta. "You either fight to kill, or get killed."

"Yeah, whatever." Zeta opened his palm, a cosmic ball forming. He then threw the ball at the two mech, blowing them up in a large explosion.

Zeta and Theta immediately flew up towards Kappas and Epsilon. There were two mech left, and they both looked like they'd take a while. The four androids flew next to each other, waiting for their prey to mess up. The Paladin charged the four and Zeta and Kappas went to meet it half way. Zeta met the mech's fist with his head, causing a shock wave from the force. Kappas then came in, a dark aura surrounding him. He then thrusted him arm out, forcing the dark aura onto the mech, keeping it in place. Zeta then continued the assault by creating a small portal near his arm. He then reached into the portal pulling out a railgun. He then took aim and fired at the mech, completely destroying whatever was in front of him.

"Quarts!" Gamma yelled, gaining nods from everyone.

Theta, Zeta, and Kappas then used their power to summon large spheres on their hands. They then raised their hands, their elemental power getting to big. The last mech then charged the three, trying to stop them. A large earth spike suddenly stabbed into the mech, destroying it. Gamma stood with Omega on the roof of their base, barely having moved at all. Omega tried to look like he helped but just sigh, knowing he wasn't needed. Epsilon then looked around to see all the mech were taken care of, so he moved on to the next part, the Atlas ship. He could feel the people trying to get to the escape pods on the other side, and it made him feel great. They were running from him. He then balled his fist, causing the ships back to ball up to the point of non-usage.

"In the name of the Alpha, destroy the intruders!" Zeta, Kappas, and Theta threw their elemental powers, all aiming for the stranded Atlas ship.

The three powers combined and hit their target, the after effects almost knocking the androids out of the air. The explosion was great, could be seen from anywhere. That's what the Pack are all about, showing their dominance as the superior race. They were tired of human and Faunus fighting for control, it's the androids turn now. They just have one loose end to tie up before the Human and Faunus Extermination begins.

And his name is Bolt Rai.

* * *

 **There goes the Pack, always killing people. This chapter was supposed to show off the Pack as a team and individuals. They're all ruthless killer with only two minds sets. One: to takeover Remnant. Two: to kill Bolt Rai. I know it was short, but I really didn't have much time with all the stuff going on in my life. When the time comes for Bolt and the Pack to fight, it will be longer and better.**

 **Next chapter will have Bolt showing off just what the Pack wants to fight and kill, the Beta. hence the chapter name.**

 **Coming up: The Beta**


	11. The Beta

**Setting: Forbidden Forest**

Bolt ran throughout the forest, his goal being Atlas. Nothing mattered to him at that moment, all he cared about was getting to Atlas and make sure Ruby and Yang were okay. He zigged and zagged throughout the forest, ducking and dodging fallen trees and jumping over the small rivers. He was almost to the end of the forest and to Atlas, until a sudden sword was swung at him. He immediately dodged the sword, the blade barely cutting his bangs. Bolt skidded to a stop, turning to his attacker. Bolt looked up to see a blonde man in brown camo. He had stood in front of Bolt, waiting for him to attack. Bolt was about to say something, until more men came out of the forest. It started at three and eventually turned into twenty. They were all dressed the same, had the same swords and knives. Bolt assumed that they were all one the same side, and then it hit him.

 _'Assassins, great.'_ Bolt thought as more assassins came from the shadows. _'Dammit! I don't have time for this!'_

The assassins didn't talk, they just attacked. Four of the assassins came at Bolt, sword and knives in hand. Bolt blocked a sword to the face, while also blocking a knife to the back. Bolt kicked the guy behind him the chest and headbutt the guy in front of him. Bolt then jumped over another sword swipe while also kicking a man in the face.

"The hell you you want?" Bolt asked, dodging another attack.

"Someone put a hit out on you, and your bounty from Atlas still remains." An assassin responded before getting elbowed in the side.

"Course it is." Bolt said, blocking a incoming sword with his.

Bolt then then kicked the guy back, while turning to parry another blade. He parried the blade to the side, dodging a knife, aimed for his head. Bolt caught another blade from his right, throwing the owner to the side. Bolt sighed as two more assassins came at him. This was getting ridiculous, after he defended against two assassins, three more would take their place. Two assassin came at Bolt, one from the front and the other from the back. Bolt sighed as he summoned his lightning blade, and blocked both swords at once.

"I don't have time for this!" Bolt parried the two away before charging at one.

Bolt decided that it was his turn to attack. He ran at one assassin, catching him off guard. Bolt struck him across the chest before, jumping up to roundhouse kick the guy in the head. Another assassin came up from behind Bolt, in the air, leg up, ready to kick Bolt in his head. Bolt knew he was there, and blocked with his fist, while not turning around to look. This caught the man by surprise, stunning him, allowing Bolt to turn and punch the guy in the chest. He was sent flying back into the forest, crashing into a tree. In the tree line, just in front of the clearing full of assassins and Bolt, was a man with silvery-blonde hair. There was also a woman next to him, she had long turquoise hair, and gray eyes, and a camera in her hands.

"He's too strong, sir." The assassin said, slowly standing.

"For you, maybe. For me, he's a piece of cake." The man said, grimly. "Now, get back in there and kill him."

The assassin complied, running back into the fray. "Are you sure that it'll just be as easy as "just kill him"?

"Maybe not but, this is a test anyways." The man said, not looking toward the woman. "Once I learn his moves, he'll face true terror."

Bolt blocked another sword coming at him. He then tripped the owner of the sword, sending them do the ground, before jumping over another. Bolt then kicked the assassin the the head, launching him into another assassin. Bolt the dodged another blade, aimed for his neck, before countering with a sword to the mans back. They assassins backed up and circled around Bolt, he could tell the were getting serious.

They charged at Bolt, who resummoned his lightning blade. Bolt blocked all oof the attacks that was thrown at him. An assassin came from behind Bolt as he fought against two assassins. The assassin then used his knife to slash at Bolt's leg, cutting through his Aura. Bolt used his Semblance to move out of the middle of the assassins.

 _'Aura piercing weapons. Great.'_ Bolt thought as he wiped the blade off his hand.

"Dammit! Get serious already." The man said, as the woman sighed.

"Are you sure that he will?" She asked. "I mean, he let them cut him. We were told that he was better than that, and if he has an Atlas bounty, the assassins should be child's play."

"I know, and it's pissing me off that he hasn't beat them yet." The man said.

Bolt then ran in, he was sick of this. Bolt jumped and slashed down at an assassin, who blocked the attack. Bolt then used his speed to catch the man off guard and kick him in his stomach. Bolt then dodged another blade, as well as a second blade. He kept dodging the blades until he found an opening. He vibrated through both blades as they tried to hit him, simultaneously. Bolt then elbowed one in the head while kicking the second in the back.

The man in the shadows smiled as Bolt started winning. The woman just kept recording as Bolt fought. Bolt was starting to get angry, again. The assassins just kept coming. Bolt's turned red, red lightning also sparking off him. Bolt ran at the assassins again, slicing one across the chest. Bolt then blocked an attack coming from behind him, before striking the assassin in the head.

Bolt then went on a rampage, slashing at everything in his way. All the assassins weren't able to keep up. Some would block or dodge a strike from Bolt, while some weren't as lucky. The ones that dodged or blocked Bolt's attacks immediately got a punch or kick to their face. Bolt threw his sword, blocking an incoming knife. Bolt then punched an assassin, sending him flying, before blocking two swords with his lightning blade. Bolt parried them away, making sure that there were none behind him before turning to face them all. They all came at him but Bolt dodged all of their attacks.

They then surrounded Bolt, slashing at him. Bolt blocked attacks from all sides of him. Bolt then spun around, landing three large slice wounds on the assassin's bodies. The assassins around Bolt fell to the ground, dead.

"We should pull back." The woman suggested as the assassin's fell.

"No, we still have more assassins left." The man refused. "We're not leaving until they're all dead."

Bolt then charged at the remaining assassins. He blocked a strike, returning it with a stab to the chest. Bolt then used his semblance to deliver multiple slices on the assassins, not giving them chances to defend. Bolt went on a rampage, stabbing and slicing every assassin that came towards him, or that he went for. Surprisingly, some got back up and picked their swords back up. Bolt groaned as they came at him. Bolt also charged at them, ready to end it.

Bolt used his sword the strike the first, unlucky, assassin in his way. As Bolt struck the assassin, another struck Bolt, cutting his side. Bolt then spun and cut that assassin, only to be sliced on his arm. Bolt turned and blocked the sword coming at him, but missed the knife to his back. Bolt headbutted the guy in front of him before turning to slice the assassin behind him. He then used his semblance to quickly end the last assassin. He huffed as he finally was able to take a break. He looked up to the sky, exhausted, as he tried to caught his breath. He heard an airship, flying over him, but didn't move at all. Aaron jumped down from the airship and landed on the ground, seeing the mass of dead bodies scattered across the floor.

"Alright, time to leave." The man in the shadows said, turning to leave, as the woman put her camera away and followed.

"Dude! Why the hell did you just run off?!" Aaron asked as he stepped over a body. "And why are there dead bodies everywhere?"

"Assassins...attacked...killed..." Bolt said in between pants.

"Oh my god, Bolt!" Rae gasped as she immediately healed Bolt.

"Gotta get to Atlas." Bolt said as he started to move, but was stopped by Aaron.

"Dude!"

"What?!"

"You're uncle just called, they were preparing for Salem, not Alpha." Aaron said causing Bolt's eyes to widen. "As far as I know, your sisters are okay."

Bolt slowly sat down on the floor, still breathing hard. Aaron and Rae walked up to him, with Rae taking a seat next to him.

"Man, this is graphic. Didn't think you had it in you." Bolt looked over and one of the dead assassins next to him, seeing a small note.

"Did Alpha do this to mess with you." Rae asked as Bolt held up the note.

"Yeah, he did." Bolt said crumbling the note before throwing it.

"What did it say?" Aaron asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay, then what are we going to do about it?" Aaron asked, arms crossed.

"We're going to kill the Alpha."

 **Setting: Alpha's Base**

Gamma, Theta, Omega, Zeta, Epsilon, and Kappas walked back into the base. Zeta and Kappas were happy that they finally got to fight and do something. Epsilon just yawned, wanting to get back to work on Alpha's bride. Theta and Gamma didn't care at all, they did what ever Alpha had them do, and fighting the mechs was an easy request. Omega was just there to help in anyway he can.

"We're done with the mechs!" Zeta said as they walked back in the throne room.

"Good, well done." Alpha said.

"Now that we did that...can we kill the bastard now?" Kappas asked, regretting it almost immediately.

"Actually, yes." The six androids' eyes widened at the statement. "Epsilon, Kappas, you're first. You leave, anytime tomorrow."

"Hell yeah!" Kappas yelled.

"But your bride isn't-"

"You're going." Alpha said, scaring Epsilon into submission. "She's downloading her abilities, and memories."

"Yes, Alpha."

"All of you, prepare for your battles. It won't be easy." Alpha said, causing the six to leave the throne room. "Soon Beta, soon."

* * *

 **Superior Androids happen at the same time as The Beta. The two chapters are supposed to show off how strong both Bolt and the Pack are, when they actually try in combat. Epsilon and Kappas are fight to combat Bolt and Team AMBR. Their elemental power will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Aaron thought of two new team attacks as they fought the Fall Twins. They were used in the fight, as well. One he called Leap Frog, the other he called Portal Tennis.**

 **Leapfrog: Aaron flies, or runs, in and attacks the enemy. After Aaron finishes, Rae then comes in and jumps off his back and towards the enemy, attacking them with his sticks. They keep this up until the enemy either slips out of the attack or if it gets interrupted.**

 **Portal Tennis: Mystic creates a portal and Bolt tackles the opponent into the portal, fighting them inside of her portal. Mystic then opens another portal and Bolt brings the opponent out the portal. They repeat this cycle until Mystic makes a portal in the sky, pointing downwards, and Bolt kicks the opponent in the ground.**

 **Coming up: Bolt vs the Pack Part 1**


	12. Bolt vs the Pack Part 1

**Setting: Agradia**

Bolt and the others returned to Agradia. Bolt had went to their room to get new clothes, and clean up. Aaron had taken Bolt's sword and guns to Autumn, who gave them to Sierra for repairs. Bolt had been using his weapons for almost a year, without getting them repaired or checked out for dents. Aaron also had Rae and Mystic's weapons checked out as well, if they were challenging the Alpha, they would need upgrades. Bolt walked out of the bathroom, using a towel to dry his wet hair. He moved over to the closet, looking at his spare clothes.

Bolt's clothes were torn up, thanks to the assassins. Luckily he had spare pants, but his coat was a different story. The coat was basically unwearable. Bolt looked at his section of the closet, looking at his hoodies and jeans. Bolt picked out his old black hoodie, feeling that he could go back to classics. After Bolt put the hoodie on, he left the room, heading towards Sierra's lab. Aaron and the girls were probably waiting for him there, playing with their new upgraded weapons.

 **Setting: Sierra's Lab**

Bolt walked in the lab to see Aaron in the fighting area of the lab, shooting a plasma laser instead of normal plasma bolts. He guessed that Sierra put a laser function in his plasma rifle. He also saw Mystic training with Autumn, cutting metal dummies with her axe. She then shifted the axe and shot an arrow at the dummy. The arrow pierced right through the dummy. Bolt guessed that Sierra gave her sharper metal for her weapons. He looked over to see Rae sitting down with Sierra. Sierra was using her holo-map tech to show Rae schematics of a new gun. Bolt then walked up to a table in the middle. Bolt got to the table and saw his swords, which look a little different. The blades were a darker black, which Bolt didn't think was possible. He went to pick them up, until Aaron spoke up.

"Bout time you got here, sparky." Aaron said, causing everyone to look at Bolt. "We've been here for like... an hour and a half. Look at the new upgrades!"

"Bolt, you're here." Sierra said as she stood up and walked over to the table. She then seemed to have hit a switch as she grabbed Bolt's face. "Are you alright? There's no permanent damage, right?"

"I'm fine, Doctor." Bolt said, gently taking Sierra's hands off his face. "I'm just pissed."

"Right, sorry. You know how I can be." Sierra said, taking a step back.

"Okay," Autumn started she, Rae, Aaron, and Mystic walked to the table. "Hun, let's get Bolt informed with the upgrade to his sword."

"Right!" Sierra then picked up one of Bolt's swords, lifting it in the air. "I remade the blade with a different alloy, which is why it's black. That allow I made the blade out of, is also nonmagnetic, so you can use it against Epsilon. The alloy also makes the sword blade stronger and sharper, able to cut through anything with a hard enough swing. I know you want to cut Theta really bad, so I added that to both swords."

"Thanks, Sierra." Bolt thanked as Sierra handed him both swords. "What about my pistols?"

"Oh, I just made them fire faster, nothing special." Sierra said. "Speaking of, why did Aaron ask me to upgrade your weapons?"

"I'm going to end this war with Alpha." Bolt said, causing Sierra's eyes to widen.

"What?! No! You can't-"

"I have to, he's getting to strong. It's either end this now, or die later." Bolt said determined.

"Fine," Sierra sighed. "When are you going to find the-"

"Now." Bolt said, cutting her off.

"Bolt, are you sure?" Autumn asked, resting her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, dude, I haven't got to test my new weapon mod yet." Aaron complained.

"You'll be fine, the only ones you should be scared about are Gamma, Zeta, and Alpha." Bolt said as he put his swords in his sheathes, and his gun in their holsters.

"Are we fighting the Alpha like, straight up or...?" Aaron trailed off, withing for the answer.

"It depends really," Bolt answered with a sigh. "I'm not sure who's going to be first exactly, but my guesses are Kappas, and probably Zeta or Epsilon."

"Okay, then," Autumn walked up to Bolt, hugging him. "Be safe, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I will." Bolt said as Autumn let go.

"Rae, Mystic," Autumn looked at the two girls. "Take care of him, please."

"We'll do what we can." Rae nodded.

"Right, let's go."

 **Setting: Grassland**

Team AMBR landed in a large, and empty, grassland near the edge of Vale. Bolt scanned the area, while Aaron hid the airship in the forest near them. He thought that this would be a good place to have this fight, no people around to get hurt and it's miles away from any city, town, or village. The girls were near Bolt, putting their dust ammo in the compartments they needed to go in, preparing for the fight that was coming. Aaron walked out of the forest, having returned from successfully hiding the airship. He looked around at the large land mass, he thought it was amazing. He walked up to the girls, making sure they were prepared, before getting some dust of his own. He then walked up to Bolt.

"So... this place is amazing." Aaron said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, too bad it'll be destroyed." Bolt said, not turning to the pyro.

"...When will they be here?" Aaron asked as he saw Bolt tap his chest, causing his Beta symbol to glow.

"They're here." Bolt said, causing Aaron to freak out.

"What?! Already?!" Aaron shrieked.

Suddenly, something crashed down from the sky, causing Rae and Mystic to run over. Bolt stepped up, ready for what was coming. Aaron was going to step up as well, until something leaped out of the smoke. Bolt acted fast, using his sword to block the strike from an unknown person, to Aaron and the girls. Bolt knew which member of the pack this was. With how he just ran in, obviously without a plan, Kappas was the only one that would run in with out a proper plan. Zeta would only do it if he was allowed to, and usually when he just goes in head first, it was a part of someone's plan. Bolt then parried Kappas back before having to dodge a metal pole.

"I knew it'd be you two." Bolt said as the dust cleared. "Kappas, Epsilon."

"Don't talk to me, traitor!" Kappas yelled, clearly angry. "You killed Iotas! And I'm here you return the favor!"

"I also see you have brought your friends, Beta." Epsilon said, arms crossed, sharp shards of metal floating around him.

"Better friends than you'll ever be." Aaron said, causing Kappas to laugh.

"Ha! You? Better than us?" Kappas couldn't hold it in, he just kept laughing. "Now that's rich."

"Bastard!" Aaron yelled as he charged at Kappas.

"What was that supposed to be?" Kappas blocked Aaron's strike, smirking at the weak attack. Aaron then kicked Kappas in the face, trying to use his flames to burn Kappas' face off. "Oh? You're supposed to be our Delta. More like your ruined our chances of having one."

Kappas grabbed onto Aaron's leg, giving it a tight squeeze before throwing him back. Kappas then followed up with throwing dark, demonic looking sphere at him. Bolt ran in front of the spheres, using his sword to destroy them. He then ran at Kappas, using his semblance to appear right next to him. Kappas went to punch Bolt, but was met with an elbow to the face, causing him to stumble. As he stumbled, Bolt tripped him before kicking him in the chest, sending him flying back. He then went chase after the android, but was stopped but a metal rod.

Bolt then looked over to see Epsilon, using his power to send metal at Bolt, not letting him get closer to Kappas. Bolt was fast enough to get past the metal rods, but Epsilon wasn't stupid. Epsilon used the metal rods to cut Bolt's pathway to Kappas, until he recovered. When Kappas did recover, he launched himself at, the now distracted, Bolt. Kappas' fist collided with Bolt's chest, causing him to fly back to the others.

"Bolt!" Mystic cried out as she and Rae ran over to him.

"I'm fine, just stand back and let me-" Bolt cut himself off as he caught a metal rod just before it could stab him in the head. He then broke the rod, getting angrier by the second. "...Deal with them."

"No." Rae stated. "We came here to help you, not just because Autumn asked us to. Just tell us what to do."

"Distract Epsilon long enough for me to kill Kappas." Bolt said, Aaron flying towards the android in rage. "Don't underestimate him, he's smarter than he looks."

Rae nodded as she and Mystic ran to Epsilon and Aaron. Bolt watched them leave, making sure that they were going to be fine fighting Epsilon without him. A loud roar gained his attention. He looked over to Kappas, who was finally standing up again. His looked changed slightly. His right eye was now red, while his left was still green. He also had a horn and a single wing on his right side, making him look more like was he was created to be. A demon. He even had sharper teeth, which didn't make much sense.

 _'Well, Doctor Oakleaf was a man of realisticness.'_ Bolt thought as Kappas charged him.

Bolt dodged the punch, stepping off to the side. Bolt then kicked Kappas in the stomach, stopping whatever momentum he had built up. He brought his arms up in the air, building up most of his strength. He then brought them down, causing them to collided with Kappas and sending him to the ground. Bolt kicked Kappas in his side, while he was down, leaving dents as he did so. Bolt went to punch the android, but he disappeared in a black smoke, causing Bolt to make a hole in the ground. Bolt was shocked that he moved out of the way in time. The elemental then felt a sudden pressure on his back. Before he was able to turn to see what it was, or fight back, he was flung forward into the dirt.

"Ha! You thought you were winning." Kappas laughed as Bolt stood back up.

"And you think you are?" Bolt asked, causing Kappas to growl.

Kappas charged in once again, falling into Bolt's trap. Bolt side stepped, once again, dodging Kappas' attack. Kappas still had his momentum, so he kept attacking Bolt. Bolt dodged all of his attacks, smirking as he did so. That only made Kappas more angry, he really wanted to kill Bolt. Bolt then found an opening, he caught one of Kappas' attacks and threw him down onto the ground. Kappas jumped back up, ready for more, but was punched by Bolt. Before Kappas could go flying, Bolt grabbed onto his collar.

"Still think you're winning?" Bolt asked sarcastically.

"Beating me won't mean anything." Kappas said, angrily.

"I'm going to beat Alpha." Bolt said, fist raised.

"You couldn't, not even if you tried." Kappas countered.

"Let's test that theory before we come to conclusions." Bolt said, punching Kappas in the face.

While Bolt dealt with Kappas, the others were fighting Epsilon. They weren't doing so well. Every time Aaron would use his sword to attack Epsilon, it would just move off course, not following Aaron's orders. This was the same for Rae and Mystic, they couldn't use their weapons against the android. Aaron had gotten very angry, so he just sheathed his sword and used his semblance. It was better fighting the android without his weapons, but not easier. The android would either dodge Aaron's attacks or trick him into almost harming Rae and Mystic. As Epsilon tricked the hothead, he also got hits in, cutting and stabbing into the teen. That only made Aaron angrier.

When Aaron would get tossed to the side, Mystic would run in to take his place while Rae healed Aaron. Mystic could land a hit on Epsilon, even with her arsenal of semblances. The only time she got a hit in, was when she used a gravity based semblance to put tons of pressure on the android. It didn't last long as Epsilon summoned a metal pole to trip the Faunus. Rae finished healing Aaron and he went back into the fight immediately, which actually surprised Epsilon. Rae would then run over to Mystic, to bring her to full Aura, before hanging back to repeat the process.

She knew that this was getting them nowhere, but it was a part of her plan. Her plan was to distract Epsilon, by keeping him on his toes, to make sure Aaron and Mystic are okay enough to rush back into battle before Epsilon had time to breath. She knew her plan would fail eventually, but she was hoping that it would work for a little while longer, so Bolt can come and clean up shop.

Meanwhile, with Bolt and Kappas, the opposite was happening. The good guys were winning. Bolt was wiping the floor with Kappas, showing just what The Pack was asking for. They wanted a fight with the Beta, and they were going to get one. Bolt had used his semblance to punch and kick Kappas, impossibly, a million times, leaving loads of dents and holes in the android. Bolt then used his semblance to appear in front of Kappas. His hands with sparking with electricity. Bolt then placed his hands on Kappas, electrocuting him and pushing him back a feet feet. The attack did great damage against Kappas. It tore his left arm, as well as his right leg, off his body.

"Screw you Beta-" Kappas was cut off as he felt himself being cut in two.

Bolt watched as the black wisp flew out of Kappas' lifeless body. Bolt then grabbed his sword, quickly slicing the wisp in half and out of existence. Bolt sighed with relief as he looked over to the others. He was shocked to see Aaron in the ground and Mystic seconds away from a metal pole in her skull. Bolt ran towards them, sword in hand. He then sliced the metal pole in half, just before it could hit Mystic.

"You took down Kappas already, impressive." Epsilon said, slowly clapping. "It hasn't even been an hour yet."

"Don't give me that shit." Bolt said, aiming his sword at Epsilon before charging at him.

"Please, you think that will work on me?" Epsilon went to use his power to move Bolt's sword.

Epsilon's eyes widened as Bolt's sword didn't move the way he wanted to. He quickly brought his hand up to block the strike, but saw that Bolt's sword cut through his arm and almost his face. Luckily for him, he dodged it before then. He escaped the attack with a scratch on his cheek. Epsilon backed up, glaring up at Bolt.

"How? Your sword should be magnetic, why couldn't I stop it?" Epsilon was confused at how Bolt was doing this.

"Well, there are things called nonmagnetic alloys." Bolt said, causing Epsilon to growl.

"That's blasphemy!" Epsilon yelled, in protest. "No metal can defy me!"

"That's what you think." Bolt said as he charged Epsilon.

Epsilon wasn't fast enough to dodge Bolt punch or kick, taking the full damage. Bolt cut a pole, that was coming at him, in half just before it struck him. He did this multiple times as he tried to reach Epsilon, succeeding every time. Bolt used his semblance to get out of the loop he was in, cutting Epsilon in the process. Bolt managed to slice off Epsilon's arm, causing sparks to fly out of the socket. Bolt then summoned his lightning blade, while also slicing and cutting up Epsilon into pieces. A gray wisp flew out of the chest piece. The four teens watched it fly up into the sky, before it was suddenly cut in two.

"You guys okay?" Bolt asked, looking toward the three.

He saw Aaron sitting on the ground, clearly angry beyond belief. He saw Mystic, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. He then saw Rae, taking deep breaths, trying to hide the fact that she was tired. He knew she used a lot of her Aura while trying to make sure Aaron and Mystic were okay.

"Let me guess; They were original elements?" Rae asked, earning a small nod from Bolt.

"Can't believe that bastard tricked me like that!" Aaron yelled, slamming his fist into the ground.

"Rae," Bolt called out. "You might wanna get everyone fully healed."

"Why? Aren't we done?"

"No, not even close."

 **Setting: Alpha's Base**

"Dammit! Kappas and Epsilon are offline." Theta said as he walked back into the room.

"..." Alpha was stayed silent, thinking of a new plan. "Screw it, we're moving the plan to now."

"Really? Hell yeah!" Zeta said as he turned to leave.

"No," Alpha said, causing Zeta to turn back around.

"What?"

"Zeta, Theta, you will distract Beta long enough for me, Omega, and Gamma to carry out the plan." Alpha commanded.

"What?! No way, that's bull!" Zeta countered. "Why can't I never get a-"

Alpha glared at Zeta, causing him to stop talking.

"Yes, Alpha." Zeta pouted.

"Good. Once we leave the area, go attack." Alpha said as he, Omega, and Gamma walked out of the hide out.

* * *

 **Kappas was the Element of Demonic Force. He was created to be a living demon. He was the full control of every demonic force know to man. His semblance is called Sonic Boom. It allows him to make a loud, demonic, screeching sound that annoys his opponents. He didn't get to use it in the fight, since he was first to fight Bolt. His Limit Break gives him the ability to turn into a full on demon, a move that he also didn't get to use.**

 **If you couldn't tell, Epsilon is the Element of Metal. He's able to control any type of metal. Much like Pyrrha's semblance, once Epsilon came into contact with a magnetic object, he could remotely move it however he pleased. His semblance is called Warp. Epsilon can switch himself, or his opponents, with anything and anyone to throw them off their game, or boost his winning chances, during a fight.**

 **Coming up: Bolt vs the Pack Part 2**


	13. Bolt vs the Pack Part 2

As Rae finished replenishing everyone's Aura, there was a sudden crash. Unlike last time, no one immediately came out of the smoke and attacked. Bolt stepped forward, once again, ready for the next fight. Bolt didn't know who Alpha had sent to fight him, it could be Gamma for all he knew, and out of all of the Pack, Gamma was one to be scared off. Bolt could handle any members of the Pack with ease, excluding Alpha. The only one that would give him trouble would be Gamma.

"It's finally my turn!" Zeta yelled out, happily. "Get ready to die, Beta!"

"Stop that ignorant cockiness, Zeta." Bolt heard Theta say. "He took down Iotas, Kappas, and Epsilon, don't under estimate him. It'll be your downfall."

"I was wondering when you'd come after me again, Theta." Bolt said, stepping up with him.

"Well, I needed permission to hunt you down, and we were carrying out our plan. I didn't have time." Theta responded.

"You really are Alpha's loyal puppet, aren't you?" Bolt asked, disappointedly shaking his head. He then pointed over to Zeta. "And you, you're his loyal dog."

Zeta, growled at the statement, causing Bolt to internally smile. He knew how to push Zeta's buttons, he and Kappas are easily provoked. There was just a bigger risk for angering Zeta. Zeta then charged Bolt, before Theta could calm him down.

"Same plan?" Rae asked, holding Aaron back so he would make the same mistake as last time.

"Yep," Bolt confirmed. "And be careful with Theta, he's no joke, trust me."

Rae nodded, letting Aaron go, allowing the boy to run at Theta. Mystic quickly followed as Bolt ran over to handle Zeta, blocking his path to the girls. Rae thanked Bolt before following the other two. Bolt and Zeta stared at each other, waiting for the other to strike. Zeta then charged, sick of waiting. He threw punch after punch, only to have them blocked by Bolt. Bolt struggled a little as he blocked. Out of all the Pack members, excluding himself, and Alpha, Zeta is the strongest in physical strength. Zeta's attacks were punching Bolt's aura, chipping it down. Zeta managed to punch Bolt in the stomach, sending him flying back, punching through his aura.

Bolt skidded to a stop, just as Zeta followed up his attack. Bolt was able to dodge the attack, countering with a punch to Zeta's head. Zeta was sent back a few feet, smirking at Bolt's punch. His smile was the only complement Zeta was going to give Bolt, since his mind was sent on killing the teen. Zeta then ran at Bolt, his hand glowing. Bolt raised his hand up to block, only to get an explosion to the face.

The explosion surprised Bolt greatly, he didn't know Zeta could even do that. Bolt was pushed back by the explosion, almost falling over. Zeta then opened a cosmic portal, pulling out two assault rifles, unloading into Bolt. Bolt barely had time to react as he felt the some bullets graze his arms and legs, chipping at his aura. Bolt summoned his lightning sword, while grabbing onto Vorpal. Bolt then swung his sword forward, blocking and cutting the bullets as they came at him. He moved forward as he cut the bullets, surprising Zeta.

Zeta stopped firing his guns, throwing them back into the portal. Bolt knew what he was doing, he was going to use his semblance. Bolt sheathed his weapon, also allowing his lightning sword to evaporate. The two then walked to each other, ready to continue. Zeta went in for a punch, Bolt quickly doing the same. Their punches connected, creating a shock-wave, which reached Aaron, Mystic, and Rae as they fought Theta.

The others were struggling against Theta. It was easier than Epsilon, but more annoying. Every time Aaron and Mystic would help each other get in close, Theta would use the wind to push them right back. Their strategy was similar to when they distracted Epsilon, but this time, they had to stay on their toes more. Unlike Epsilon, who just who just protected himself and attacked when they got close. Theta was different. After he pushed them back, he went to offense. He fired heat seeking missiles out of his arms, causing the three teens to duck and cover. He would shot out his arm, like a rocket. He also used his element as well.

"This isn't working Rae!" Aaron yelled.

"I know, idiot!" Rae responded as he charged right back in, only to be pushed back by Theta surrounding himself in a wind sphere before the sphere shrunk and surrounded his body.

Aaron then ran back in, his fist ignited. Aaron's attacked failed as Theta's element blew Aaron's away before pushing him back again.

"You must be stupid," Theta said. "Fire can't touch wind. You're destructive power is worthless against me."

Mystic watched the scene and noticed something, Theta's wind was going in a totally different direction than normal. The wind currently was going east, while Theta's stayed in place, surrounding him. It then shifted towards them as Aaron covered his body in fire in anger. She looked to Rae, who looked at her. They had the same idea.

"Aaron!" Rae called out, causing the boy to turn to her. "Can you switch with Bolt? You clearly not doing anything here, and Bolt would do so much better."

"What did you just say!" Aaron yelled, the heat of his flames increasing ten fold.

Aaron's flaming anger seemed to change the direction of the wind, pulling it towards him. Theta's wind bubble was apart of that, getting sucked away. Aaron looked at Theta, seeing that the bubble was gone. He then flew over, his body still on fire. Theta was so shocked that he didn't even try to dodge or block, taking the full force of Aaron barrage of attacks. Aaron delivered multiple punches and kicks to Theta's body, ending it with a punch to the face, knocking him back. Aaron then fell to the floor, exhausted at the amount of energy and aura he wasted. Rae and Mystic then ran over, Mystic running passed him to continue the attack.

"Nice job, you got him." Rae said sarcastically.

"I hate you sometimes." Aaron said simply.

"Oh? Hate's such a strong word." Rae said, a small smirk forming.

"Whatever."

Bolt's aura broke on the first few punches that collided with Zeta's. Bolt knew Zeta's weakness, but it didn't really matter when his semblance was active. Bolt would attack his left leg, which was where his Zeta symbol was, but it would do nothing. Bolt ignored his weak spot and just tried to out last Zeta, which he knew he couldn't. The android could literally fight for days. Their punches would collide, sending mini shock-waves throughout the area. Bolt's knuckles were busted, from colliding with Zeta's. The skin on Zeta's knuckles were pilling off, which showed Bolt that he was doing damage. Zeta got the jump on Bolt, while he was in his thoughts, kicking him back.

"Come on, Beta!" Zeta said, laughing. "Use your power, I damaged you enough."

"You know that's not how it works." Bolt countered. "Besides, you broke my aura."

"Damn right I did." Zeta said proudly. "There's no beating me. If you can't beat me, then you won't be able to touch the Alpha."

"You know you're on a timer right? I just have to stall long enough." Bolt explained.

"You think you can stall it out? How long do you think the timer is?" Zeta asked, surprised at Bolt's unawareness.

"15 minutes, just like it's always have been." Bolt answered, gaining a laugh from Zeta.

"No, you filthy traitor." Zeta laughed. "Epsilon bumped it up to three days."

"What?!" Bolt was shocked, how can it be bumped up to three days?

"Yeah, while you were gone, Epsilon read through all of Night Raids files. Became a smart little bot, knows the ins and outs of our programming." Zeta explained, his smile wide. "There's no point in stalling, you'll just get your little human friends killed and even if you do try and stall, Alpha will just be able to carry out the plan easily in three days."

"Yeah," Bolt said, red lightning sparking off him. "Guess there is no point, huh?"

"Wait wha-" Bolt cut Zeta off with a hand, electrified by lightning, which paralyzed Zeta.

Bolt took a few steps back, waiting for Zeta to be unparalyzed. The electricity faded from Zeta's body, giving him free rain to move. Bolt then disappeared from Zeta's sight, shocking the android. Bolt then reappeared in front of him. Bolt then kicked Zeta with his leg, sending his to the side. Bolt then disappeared again, reappearing in Zeta's path. Bolt the punched Zeta back the other way, sending his flying back. Bolt then repeated this process, punching and kicking off parts of Zeta's body and skin. Zeta's body was being tossed around by Bolt, not leaving the spot he was in. Bolt then reappeared in front of Zeta, looking at the dismantled android.

"I knew you were going easy," Zeta said. "But, it won't matter, not when I activate me Limit Breaker!"

The sky sudden'y got darker, causing everyone to look up at it. Bolt knew what this was, he just didn't care. Zeta laughed as he claimed victory, chanting about taking over the world and killing all of Human and Faunus kind. Bolt sighed as he used his semblance to disappear once again, before elbowing Zeta in the chest. Bolt forced the lightning to shock Zeta out of his attack, causing it to sporadically everywhere. The sky returned to normal, Bolt having stopped Zeta's attack. Zeta's body then seemed to start shutting down, causing him to fall to the ground. His eyes then stopped glowing, confirming his death. A purple wisp flew out of Zeta's body, which Bolt threw a lightning bolt at, destroying it. Bolt then turned to the others, who were still fighting Theta. Bolt quickly picked up his sword and ran over to them.

After Aaron had used his semblance to get the jump on Theta, it had gotten harder to touch him. Mystic would try and use her force fields to catch Theta, but he would just turn into wind, disappearing from her sight. Aaron would try his luck again, aiming to do the same thing he did last time, with no success. He would turn up his heat, but Theta learned better. The wind android would use his semblance and touch Aaron. Aaron would then fall back down to the ground in pain. When Rae would check on his to figure out why, she would see that his nerves were scrambled, causing his immense pain.

Aaron would run back in, after Rae fixed his nervous system, only to be rocket punched back down to the ground.

"It's useless, give up humans." Theta ordered. "You can't stand up to me."

"Theta!" a voice yelled from behind Theta.

Theta turned to see Bolt in the air, sword in hand. Theta went to put his hand up, to attack Bolt with his element, but he miscalulated how fast Bolt was falling. Before Theta could move, Bolt brought his sword down, slicing Theta clean in half. Bolt landed a few feet in front of the others, Theta's pieces falling around him. A gray wisp flew out of

"You better hurry," Theta said as his laid on the ground. "Alpha's on the move... The plan is almost complete."

"Shut up." Bolt shot at Theta's body, shutting it down for good, A gray wisp flying out of his body.

The four watched it as it flew off, going to find a new host. The three looked to Bolt, wondering why he didn't slice the wisp out of the air like he did to the others.

"You're just gonna let it go?" Aaron asked, gaining a nod from Bolt.

"It's one of the originals?" Mystic asked, gaining another nod from Bolt.

"Alright, you heard him, we gotta go." Bolt said walking toward the airship.

"Where exactly?" Rae asked as they followed. "We don't know where he's going."

"Yes we do," Bolt countered. "He's going to the strongest Kingdom, Atlas."

* * *

 **Zeta was the element of Cosmic Energy. He was able to control Cosmic energy and use it at his own will. His semblance is called Hyper Stride. His semblance increases his physical capabilities exponentially. Zeta can only maintain this power for a maximum of 3 days straight. If Zeta stays like this for the maximum time, he will become completely tired and drained of all physical strength. Zeta's Limit Break allows hi to summon a large meteor to destroy his opponent but if this attack is stopped after, or before, launching, Zeta loses power and dies. Zeta have knowledge on how to use any and every gun known to man. He can create cosmic portals to grab any weapon from a pocket dimension to use.**

 **Theta was the element of Wind. He was able to control all winds. His arm is able to shoot out of it's socket, like a rocket. He was special compartments in his arms, that allow him to shoot use heat seeking missiles. His semblance is called Soul Rend. When Theta is in contact with another person, he can overload their nervous system and scramble their nerves. They feel incredible, overwhelming pain. Theta's Limit Break allows his to be able to predict the next attack coming to him and becomes an unstoppable force.**

 **Coming up: Destiny's Battle: Beta vs Alpha**


	14. Destiny's Battle: Beta vs Alpha

**Setting: Mantle**

The air ship had made it to Mantle in record time, even with being almost an hour behind. It was pretty easy to follow where exactly Alpha was going, he left a trail of destruction behind him. Aaron drove the airship, following the trail of earth pillars and flooded homes and buildings. Aaron couldn't believe that one man could do all of this. Bolt, Mystic, and Rae were lounge area. Rae was trying to calm Bolt down and keep him from running ahead with out them.

"Bolt, you know you shouldn't go." Rae said, arms crossed. "It's too dangerous to go in alone."

"I have to Rae. Every second we spend here, Alpha gets closer to his goal. I have to stop him before he gets to Atlas." Bolt countered.

"Um, guys?"

"I know that, but not alone." Rae said, standing up to face Bolt, ignoring Mystic. "Don't kill yourself just trying to settle a score-"

"It's not just a score, Rae!" Bolt said, startling the girl. "It's about Remnant's safety."

"Fine, I'll tell Aaron to stop the airship so you can do something stupid." Rae said, clearly disappointed.

"Guys!" Mystic yelled getting their attention, pointing down to the ground. "People are fighting down there."

"It's them." Bolt said as they looked. They could see the Atlas military getting defeated by something. "Tell Aaron to put the ship on auto pilot, we're going down."

Aaron put the ship on auto pilot, running into the lounge area. The others explained the plan to Aaron, they would jump down and stop Alpha before he even gets to Atlas. Aaron lead the others to the hanger, opening the door. Bolt immediately ran out of the door, free falling down to the ground. The others followed after him, trying their hardest to keep up. Bolt used his kukris to sped the process up by throwing it toward the ground.

As the kukris landed on the ground, Bolt used it to teleport to the ground. Bolt looked around at his surroundings, seeing the dead bodies of innocent Atlas soldiers. They didn't deserve this, not at all. Bolt looked up to see three people. Three people he knew well. On the right, was Omega, his innocent looking face stained with blood. On the left, was Gamma, his clothes having bullet holes all over. Then, in the middle, was the Alpha, was was perfectly clean. No speck of blood on him. Aaron, Rae, and Mystic

"Alpha!" Bolt yelled as he ran at the three. "It's time to end this."

Gamma and Omega turned to look at Bolt, who was running at them pretty fast. They were about to attack, but were stopped by a silent motion from Alpha. They watched as Bolt gt closer to them. Before Bolt could land his punch against Alpha, the cyborg turned around, quicker than Bolt expected. Alpha had his hand out, a black aura covering. Bolt was stopped in place, seconds before he could hit Alpha. Bolt found that he couldn't move a muscle, black, fiery, shadowy, portal underneath him. He was in the complete mercy of Alpha.

"Not so fast now, Beta?" Alpha taunted before he moved his hand down, Bolt going down along with it. "Now die, you nuisance."

Bolt was dragged down into the portal, not being able to escape. The last time AMBR saw was Bolt hand, reaching out to grab something as he was swallowed by the portal. Omega shook his head, laughing at how Alpha easily got rid of Bolt. Gamma sighed as he followed Alpha to Atlas, Omega right behind them.

Aaron, Rae, and Mystic stood in shock. They spent the past day, and a half, taking down the fake elementals and it had been pretty easy. The only real difficult fight was against Theta and Zeta, and they were at a disadvantage. But witnessing the Alpha just kill Bolt, with no problems at all, that fact changed. Aaron couldn't believe it. Bolt was one of the strongest people he knew, no matter how much he denied it. He and Bolt were starting to become friends, even in a "if we have to" kind of way. Aaron also felt bad for Bolt, he'd just learned about Bolt's past a month ago and now he understood why he was how he was.

"H-He...killed…" Mystic was still in complete shock. She just witnessed her crush die in front of her.

"He couldn't have…"

"You bastard!" Aaron yelled, causing Alpha, Gamma, and Omega to stop and face the three teens.

"Shall I deal with him, Alpha?" Gamma asked, stepping up.

"No, I'll deal with him." Alpha said as he stepped forward. Aaron roared as he charged the Alpha.

Alpha stood there, waiting for Aaron to get closer. As the pyro got closer, Alpha sidestepped and punched Aaron in the head. Aaron slipped across the ground from the force of Alpha's punch. Aaron then picked himself back up, trying to kick Alpha in the head, only to have it dodged. Alpha grabbed Aaron's leg and used it to slam him down on the ground.

"This is the Fire Elemental? Pathetic." Alpha said as Aaron got back up. "You're the reason why I couldn't have a Delta. You're just a-"

"Shut up you bastard!" Aaron yelled, cutting the cyborg off. "I'll kill you so Bolt won't have to do anything when be gets back!"

""Gets back?" Are you stupid? He's dead, and he's not coming back." Alpha said taking his cloak off and letting it float away.

"Oh yeah?! Don't underestimate humans." Aaron said as his Aura flared up. "You'll regret it."

As the two continued to stare down each other, everything else seemed to be frozen in the moment. Despite this being a battle for Remnant, everyone stood frozen, waiting for someone else to move. The pressure, that the Alpha was giving off, and the sheer anger that radiated off of Aaron, was too much for the other participants to continue their own movements, everyone was stuck, their attention locked on the imminent battle. After a few mere moments into the stare-down, which seemed like an eternity, Aaron finally made the first move, lunging forth as he roared and flared while he flew towards Alpha in a spiraling fashion, before landing a charged cork screw blow directly on Alpha's chest. Unfazed by the attack, the latter continued to glare at the teen, silently deriding his attempt to hurt him.

However, Aaron was undaunted, he had much more energy and strength to keep going, after all, he hadn't used his semblance yet. With a smirk, Aaron withdrew his fist and strafed to a side, clenching his fists in anticipation and anger, expressing his eagerness for the fight outwardly.

"You think you're tough?!" Aaron yelled out. "Well, I'm just getting started!"

Following up with his statement, he expelled a huff, steeling himself for his second attempt, before lunging forth again, planning on putting more power into it and launching a flurry of punches at the cyborg, finishing with a mid-air roundhouse kick to the latter's head. Still wearing his blank expression, Alpha seemed unfazed but there were minor signs of flinching from the cyborg, which did not escape Aaron's perception.

Flashing a triumphant grin while his heel was being driven into the fork of Alpha's neck, which moved to the side ever so slightly from the impact, he withdrew once more and flew back a few meters away. He looked at Alpha, and all he saw was Bolt disappearing into the darkness. This only pissed him off more.

"I'm not done!" His aura flared, a sparkling, crimson aura covering his body. ' _This isn't even 100%.'_

Upon activating his semblance, the elemental promptly charged forth in another attempt to earn a reaction from Alpha, this time succeeding. Instead of allowing the blows to hit him like before, Alpha raised his arm to block all of the blows from the former, effortlessly with a finger. The collison of Aaron's fists and Alpha's finger caused rings of craters to appear around the two. Showing a hint of concern via micro-expressions, Aaron ceased his barrage and stepped back a meter, clenching his fists, slowly lifting his gaze to meet Alpha's, the message was wordless but conveyed.

"Time to get serious." Aaron said, glaring at the cyborg.

Aaron roared as he allowed himself to get 100%. His semblance looked like it was going haywire, fire covered the area around the two, which actually surprised Alpha. The surrounding fire gave way into even smaller pieces, along with the ground on which he was standing upon as Aaron kicked off it and flew towards his seemingly invincible adversary, this time, engaging the latter in an exchange of blows.

With the massive power up from his semblance and him going at 100%, Aaron seemed to be able to keep up with Alpha, unlike before, however, the truth was that Alpha was still toying with him, testing his strength. After a few minutes of exchanging more blows with the teen, Alpha decided to get a little serious, catching both of the former's fists with ease in the midst of their heated fight, earning a dazed expression from him, before landing a knee in his gut and releasing his fists. Aaron quickly recovered, getting ready to deliver another punch. Alpha just stood there, not moving a muscle. Aaron landed his attack on Alpha, only to have it swatted away by Alpha's hand. Aaron then gasped in pain, and he didn't know why.

Aaron doubled over from the pain, momentarily incapacitated while Alpha took the chance to punch him, sending him flying towards a mountainous heap of rubble. Alpha turned towards the rubble, in response to the Aaron's cry, beams of red light from his semblance The rubble was mostly blown away, revealing Aaron, as angry as he could be. He charged towards Alpha yet again, before stopping just a few meters short of him and then throwing a fire ball in his face, blinding him. Appearing behind Alpha, Aaron kicked him in the side of the head, managing to catch the monstrous fighter off guard.

Alpha was send flying, recovering quickly by stopping himself mid air and landing back on his feet. Just as his feet touched the ground however, Aaron flew over to him with blinding speed, engaging Alpha in another fist fight. Showing little sign of struggle this time, Alpha overwhelmed Aaron easily and kicked him to the ground. Aaron groaned in pain, his bruised ego didn't help much either. Somehow, Alpha was striking him through his Aura. Laying flat on his front with his bruised cheek against the dirt, he shakily pushed himself up, resting on his hands and knees as his absent gaze wandered about the floor, mind reeling in shock.

 _"What the hell is this gu- aggh!"_ Interrupting his thoughts, Alpha stomped hard on Aaron's back, earning a strained gasp from the defeated teen. His elbows buckled as he was pushed down, quivering from supporting his weight and Alpha's. The latter twisted and drove his foot sadistically into the teens' back, while the same blank face still adorned his face, before lifting his foot off to offer him brief respite, only to grab a handful of his pink hair and lift him up. Aaron's semblance had stopped, his aura now gone.

"It's over." Alpha said. He lifted his arm and spread his fingers, aiming his palm at the defeated's abdomen then firing a volleyball sized sphere of light blue aura, pushing him away swiftly, sending him crashing through ice rock after ice rock, before lifting him several meters up and exploding.

As the smoke billowed from the explosion, 's limp body fell out of the cloud of smoke, plummeting on the arena grounds below. leaving a huge crater. Alpha turned his back to Aaron, crossing his arms and closing his eyes as the explosion ensued, a display of Alpha's disappointment. Gamma and Omega flew down next to Alpha, praising him for his victory.

Aaron tried to sit up as Alpha started waking away. Before he could get far away from the crater, the ground started to shake. Suddenly, a lightning bolt crashed down, in the middle of the crater, missing Aaron by a hair. Alpha stopped as Gamma and Omega turned to the shock-wave the lightning bolt created. Alpha then walked back over to the crater, watching the lightning bolt. Aaron looked at the lightning bolt in shock, he was confused on how a lightning bolt could stay like this for this long. He then understood as he saw a silhouette. The silhouette was facing him, but he couldn't see who it was. The silhouette then slowly stood up straight, until it was standing straight up. The lightning bolt then faded, showing Aaron who it was. Bolt stood in front of him, which he thought was impossible.

Six tails then sprouted out of his lower back, flowing in the wind. The tails then moved, two wrapping around his chest, in an 'X' shape. Two more tails then wrapped around his waist like a belt. The last two tails stayed floating behind Bolt, still flowing in the wind. Bolt's Aura covered his body, glowing along with his tails. He then slowly turned to face Alpha, his blue eyes shimmering with intensity.

"Bolt?" Aaron said, shocked. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Autumn..." Sierra said over the comms. "I-Is that-"

"Yes it is." Autumn answered, cutting her girl friend off. "Bolt has unlocked the Raijin."

"The what now?" Rae asked, not knowing what was happening.

"I can't believe it! He did it! He did it!" Sierra yelled, the others clearing able to her her jumping around in joy.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Rae asked, trying to get one of the women's attention. "How is Bolt just...here now?"

"The Raijin is a form, or an ability, that Sierra gave to Bolt to be able to challenge Alpha." Autumn explained.

"Then why hadn't he used it to start with?"

"It's not that simple." Autumn said. "Bolt needs to be very stressed, or on the verge of death, to be able to tap into the ability. He needs to learn how to use the ability at will. This is his second time using it and-."

"What?!" Sierra yelled, cutting her off. "When was the first?!"

"I may have pushed him too far." Autumn said, before continuing. "If I have to be honest with you, we still may not win."

"Don't underestimate him," Aaron said. As Rae and Autumn talked, Mystic used her semblance to use her portal and bring Aaron out of harms way. "If he can't come out of a dark dimension, or whatever the hell it was, he can beat Alpha."

"What is he?" Gamma asked as the three remaining Pack members stared down at Bolt.

"How did he get out of the Shadow Dimension?!" Omega shrieked. "Doctor Oum and Professor Coldwell works for years making that place. It's almost impossible to get out of there!"

Bolt and the three Pack members stared each other down, seeming like they weren't going to move. Bolt then took a step, before disappearing from his original spot. Bolt then reappeared in front of the Alpha, a kicked delivered to his face. Alpha dodged the kick last minute, causing Bolt's eyes to widened slightly.

"Holy shit!" Rae said as he pointed to the crater's center. "He cleared that distance, and I didn't even see him move."

"Where did he go?" Mystic asked, looking at the crater.

"There!" Aaron pointed to Bolt, who's kick was dodged by the Alpha.

Gamma and Omega, looked toward the two, shocked at what Bolt just did. Bolt flipped in the air, turning his body so that he could face Alpha. Alpha reacted quickly, sending his fist at Bolt. From what Aaron could see, as Alpha's fist connected with Bolt, the latter's body seemed to vibrate and move over to the side. Bolt then spun in a circle, gaining momentum, before sending a fist right back at Alpha. Their collided fists caused an explosion, sending Bolt back into the crater with the Alpha following behind him, ready to strike. Bolt's body then reacted on instinct, jumping forward, and landed on a higher spot in the crater.

The dust cleared, showing Alpha, standing in a deeper crater. He then turned to glare at Bolt, ripping off a piece of his skin that Bolt had grazed off while they crossed paths. Gamma and Omega then ran down the craters side, Omega riding on a boulder while Gamma flew. They both jumped toward Bolt, on his left and right sides. As they came closer, Bolt raised his hands, catching Gamma's punch and Omega's kick, before effortlessly throwing them both to the opposite sides of the crater. Gamma stopped himself, just at the edge of the crater, before using his power to send multiple boulders and rocks at Bolt. Bolt barely reacted to them. He turned at the last second, ignoring the rocks as he walked toward Alpha. Bolt punched a rock, destroying it before it could hit him, as the rest missed their target. Alpha put his hand up, signaling Gamma to stop, which he complied.

Bolt continued to walk toward Alpha, not planing on stopping. Bolt then disappeared again, reappearing in front of Alpha, again. To the others, it just seemed like they were frozen in time.

"Aaron, what is happening?" Rae asked, not taking her eyes off the fight.

"Not sure really," Aaron replied squinting. "They're throwing punches, I know that."

"Wait, you can see what happening?" Autumn asked, looking toward the teen.

"Like, every fifth punch, maybe." Aaron said as Bolt was pushing Alpha back, causing his feet to drag in the ground.

Alpha then kicked Bolt toward the sky, causing Bolt to fly back and Alpha to chase after him. The others looked up at the two as they fought. Punches and kicks were delivered, the other either blocking or dodging. Aaron could barely see what was happening, with how fast the Beta and Alpha were fighting. He could see the small shock-waves their punches caused. Aaron heard the girls ask hi questions, but he didn't reply to most. He was fascinated with the fight, that he almost shut everything out. Aaron also noticed that every time he saw Alpha block Bolt's attack, he would attack a lot more, quickly, heavier.

Gamma and Omega watched the fight, as well. Gamma waited, wanting to be there for the Alpha in case he needed him. Omega was just impressed. His true intentions was to leave as soon as Bolt returned from Alpha's Shadow Dimension. He knew Bolt had grown to strong for him to even touch. Aaron watched as more shock wave filled the air, as well as more lightning. Aaron then felt something hit him in the shoulder, snapping him away from the fight.

"Hey! What's happening?" Rae asked.

"Bolt and Alpha are going at it right now, throwing punches and kicks at each other." Aaron explained. "But none have connected."

"Why can you see them, but I can't." Autumn said aloud.

"Maybe it's an elemental thing?" Mystic suggested, Autumn nodding in agreement.

"Maybe."

"Guys," Aaron called out as royal blue and light blue lights clashed as flew away from each other. "Something's happening."

Bolt and Alpha circled each other, which allowed the others to see them perfectly. They could see Bolt's face, full of seriousness and anger. They also got a better chance to see what changes Bolt went through. They looked from his new tails, to his elevated and silvery hued hair. This gave Sierra a look at what she created in action, and she was amazed. They also looked to the Alpha, who didn't look to be injured, besides some scratches and the rip of his skin on his cheek.

Bolt then moved in, literally, face-to-face with the Alpha. They seemed to be frozen once again, but judging Aaron's shocked look, the others knew better. Bolt threw, incredibly, fast punches toward the Alpha, who did the same. Their faster punches created larger shock-waves as they collided. The lightning also showed up more, striking down at a faster rate. Bolt then found an opening, using both of his knees of strike Alpha in the chest. Bolt then headbutted Alpha back down into the snow covered ground of Mantle.

The impact caused Bolt to fly backward, causing him to lose some control.

"Mystic," Rae called out, gaining the Faunus' attention. "Can you make a portal and get Bolt out of the sky?"

"Yes!" Mystic used her semblance and created a portal behind Bolt, which he fell into. She then created another on the ground. "Done."

Alpha looked at Bolt as he landed back onto the ground. He was surprised that Bolt got a hit in, but that wouldn't happen again. Bolt roared, not wasting time, as he went full speed toward Alpha, the dust and debris picking up as he ran. Bolt fist collided with the Alpha, causing an explosion of dust. The others celebrated, thinking they beat the Alpha, but Autumn knew better.

"Humans," Alpha's voice said through the dust. "Such, idiotic beings."

As the dust cleared, everyone's faces changed. Alpha caught Bolt's fist in his hand, shocking them. Bolt's eyes widened as he saw Alpha's fist coming at him. He would have moved, but found he couldn't. Alpha punched Bolt in his stomach before placing his hand on his chest. Alpha used his aura, sending Bolt across the crater and over a hill. Alpha then jumped after him, landing on Bolt's chest, causing the teen to cough up blood. Alpha jumped up, letting himself fall back down on the boy's body, hard.

Alpha repeated the process, over and over, enjoying Bolt's screams of pain. Alpha picked Bolt up before slamming him on the ground, and grinding him against the ground. Alpha used Bolt's face as a lawnmower, cutting the ground and hurting the boy greatly. Alpha then threw Bolt, only to use his unnatural speed to slam Bolt back into the ground. Alpha used his cybernetic arm to deliver deadly punches to Bolt. Alpha planned on humiliating Bolt before killing him, and he got what he wanted. Bolt was a bloody mess.

"I told you, all those years ago," Alpha repeatedly punched Bolt in his chest before throwing him back. "I'd enslave the human race."

Bolt slowly stood up, his aura depleted. "Still stubborn I see. Well, you have been with the humans for to long."

On the other side of the hill, Mystic was freaking out. Rae had try to calm her down but it didn't work out of well. Autumn was fighting with Sierra on going to help him. Aaron just stood there, not knowing what to do. He wanted to help out, but he remembered what happened the last time, and he was too stunned to move. He just had to believe in Bolt.

 _"Come on, Bolt."_ Mystic thought to himself. _"Don't die."_

Alpha watched as Bolt struggled to stand, enjoying his physical state. Alpha walked over to Bolt as his hand glowed, his aura covering it. Alpha smiled as he delivered the final blow, but was stunned at the outcome. Bolt had vanished, again, disappearing before Alpha could punch him. Alpha then turned around, seeing that Bolt just moved behind him. Alpha wasted no time and went offensive. Alpha tried to punch Bolt several times, but failed as Bolt dodged them all. Bolt dodged Alpha last punch, before punching him, hard, in the stomach, which hurt the cyborg.

Alpha backed up as he clutched his stomach, which now had a dent in it. "Full of surprises, huh?"

Bolt didn't respond, he stood there, glaring at Alpha. Alpha glared right back, switching from cockiness back to seriousness. Bolt then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before using his speed to appear in front of the Alpha again. Alpha looked up to see Bolt had moved and raised his fist to counter Bolt punch. Their fists collided, causing another explosion.

"Woah! The hell was that?!" Rae yelled, trying to overpower the loud sounds of thunder and explosions.

"It's Bolt and Alpha!" Aaron said, pointing toward the two, fighting in the sky. "Bolt's still fighting!"

Bolt and Alpha were fighting harder and faster than the last time, they meant business this time. They were both going for deadly blows. They were both going so fast, that Aaron could only see every third punch or kick. Bolt punched the Alpha, only for the latter to dodge it, causing a strong wind to blow over down below from the force behind the punch. Alpha went to punch Bolt, only to have his attack dodged. Bolt then roundhouse kicked the Alpha, aiming for his head. Alpha dodged the kick, causing a lightning strike.

Alpha then used his unnatural speed to deliver super sonic punches toward Bolt. Bolt countered with his own punches, getting pushed back by the force. Alpha then flew toward Bolt, with the Alpha using his speed and strength to overpower Bolt. Alpha's punches forced Bolt back down to the ground, flying toward the hill they were behind. Bolt then flipped out of the attack, and onto the hill's side. His fist the sparked with electricity.

Alpha used his aura to destroy the hill, breaking it into pieces. Bolt did what he did against Autumn, he jumped from piece to piece as Alpha destroyed them. Alpha then destroyed then last piece, causing Bolt to jump forward. Bolt then punched Alpha, hitting through his attacks. A lightning bolt also struck the two, causing another explosion.

Alpha stood there, unharmed, his hand raised. He used his aura to make the lightning go around him. Alpha thrusted his aura forward, sending Bolt flying. Alpha's aura followed Bolt, pushing him further into the air. When Alpha thought that Bolt was far enough, he let his aura explode. The explosion pushed Bolt a little more before he started plummeting down to the ground.

"I can't believe it..." Rae said, clutching Mystic.

"We lost." Autumn finished, sadly.

"No... That can't be!" Sierra shrieked.

"I told you, he wasn't ready to challenge the Alpha." Autumn sighed, looking to the others. "He hadn't gotten the chance to get used to the Raijin, or even close to perfecting it. We were doomed from the start. Alpha's not even using his element."

"Bullshit." Aaron spoke up, causing everyone to look at him. "Perfecting it? Are you saying that there's something more to this than... whatever this is?"

"In theory, yes." Sierra responded.

"What are you saying, Aaron?" Rae asked, shivering from the cold.

"I'm saying, that we can't just give up. I mean, Bolt hasn't even hit the ground yet." Aaron said, pointing toward Bolt, who was still falling. "Look, me and Bolt may not like each other, but there is one thing that we can agree on. Underestimating us is the worst thing you can do. So, just watch and let him shock you."

Alpha cloaked himself in his aura before focusing it into one spot, his fist. Alpha then leaped up, toward Bolt, ready to finally end him.

"Light Bulb!" Aaron called out, arms crossed, as Alpha flew to Bolt. "Stop being dramatic and kill the bastard already!"

Bolt flipped over, eyes open, facing the Alpha. Bolt then let out a roar. The roar was loud enough to reach the ground, forcing everyone to plug their ears. Bolt's roar sounded like thunder. The force of Bolt's aura pushed Alpha back, changing his course. Bolt's roar caused a thundercloud to appear in the sky, covering the bright blueness of it. Bolt took deep breathes before opening his eyes, glaring at Alpha.

The two were still glaring at each other as they floated down, Alpha landing on the ground first. Bolt flew down, kicking Alpha, who used his aura to force Bolt back. Bolt landed on the aura, flipping off of it. He landed on the ground before charging forward. Alpha dodged the attack, causing Bolt to crash into a hill made of snow. Bolt stopped himself in midair, just in time to block and attack from Alpha. The two clashed, once again, creating more shock-waves. Aaron couldn't exactly see what was happening, but he knew Bolt would prevail, so he just waited.

Bolt and Alpha threw punches at each other. They both either blocked of dodged each others attacks, not taking their eyes off each other. As the two were fighting, Bolt closed his eyes, which confused the Alpha. They fought all through the area, surprising the others with their speed. All they saw was lights moving from place to place.

"Aaron, what's happening?" Rae asked.

"Uh, Bolt's not really struggling anymore." Aaron replied with a shrug.

"No way." Autumn said, gaining the three's attentions.

"What?" Rae asked, confused. "What's happening."

"He's winning."

Alpha was shocked at how Bolt was fighting him, with his eyes closed. It was like he didn't need to see to be a match against him. Alpha was still able to defend against Bolt's attacks, but knew that it wouldn't last forever. Alpha tried multiple things to trick Bolt, but they all failed, Bolt dodging most of them. Alpha then used his aura to kick the thunder cloud, that was above them, before cloaking himself in his aura.

Alpha used his cybernetic arm to fire a laser at Bolt. Bolt blocked it, whilst also getting pushed back by it. Alpha took the chance and charged at the teen. Alpha came up to Bolt, kicking him down to the ground. Bolt blocked the kick, but was still sent to the ground. Alpha then used his speed to send rapid-fire punches toward Bolt, keeping him pinned to the ground. Bolt used his tails to protect him from the punches, the ground breaking under him. He could use his tails to defend against Alpha's attacks, but couldn't move because of it.

Alpha smiled, feeling that he won. Bolt didn't really have any options. He was pinned to one spot, and his tails wouldn't last forever. As long as Alpha made sure he couldn't move, he won and can kill all of humanity. Bolt looked up at Alpha, seeing his cocky grin. He couldn't wait to wipe it off his face. His arms started to shake, vibrating as he sunk deeper into the ground. Alpha's eyes widened as he saw sparks, he also felt something clash with his fists.

He then winced as he was hit, hard, in the stomach. The others looked at the ground to see Bolt, glowing brightly, breathing out another roar. The roar caused another thundercloud to appear, it merging with the first, and creating a thunderstorm. Lightning sparked between the two clouds, brightening up the, now, dark sky. Alpha clutched his stomach looking down at Bolt. Alpha looked at the bright light, glaring at the boy who just wouldn't die.

Bolt then took a large breath, the lightning from the thunderstorm flowing into him.

"Son of a bitch." Alpha muttered underneath his breath, smiling. "You did all this, just to beat me? Guess I have to respond."

Alpha then cloaked himself in his aura, releasing it. Alpha's aura reached all the way to the spectators, Gamma gasping at how worked up Alpha was getting. Alpha then focused his aura into his palm, ready to blast Bolt with a destructive attack. Alpha roared as he released the attack, with it's target not flinching. Bolt's hair glowed as the attack came towards him, his face not changing.

A second after firing, Alpha's attack suddenly disappeared, shocking everyone who watched. Alpha looked at where Bolt was, not seeing anyone. He then looked over his shoulder to see Bolt, glowing, with his aura attack in his palm. Bolt then closed his fist, the attack disintegrating. Alpha turned and punched, only to feel slow, while the glowing Bolt walked toward him. Alpha's punch return to normal speed as Bolt flipped in the air, causing him to miss.

As Alpha was distracted, he felt three strikes hit him in the stomach, chest, and head, almost causing him to lose footing. Alpha then used his aura, creating an invisible attack, which Bolt backed up from, dodging just in time.

"Woah..." Aaron said, stunned.

"What?!"

"Bolt's glowing, I can't even see what clothes he wearing."

"It's a shell." Sierra said, gaining confused responses. "It means he's doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Perfecting it."

Alpha then charged Bolt, as he softly landed on the ground. Bolt eyes opened as Alpha got closer. Before Alpha knew it, Bolt was in front of him, arm extended. Alpha didn't get the chance to turn as a multitude of attacks juggled the cyborg before launching him into a rock. The shell, of sorts, of bright blue crumbled away, as Bolt's hair faded from glowing blue to silver.

"Autumn, I can't see anything, did he do it?" Sierra asked, Autumn looking to Aaron for conformation.

"Yes, he did, babe." Autumn said, with a smile. "He completed it."

"What an unbelievable show off." Aaron chuckled as Bolt walked to the edge of the mountain they fought upon.

"You can't talk, Aaron."

Bolt stared at Alpha as the latter struggled to sit up. Bolt's tails burned through his shirt, burning the shirt off completely. The shell changed Bolt in many ways. His hair was now silver, his eyes were a dark blue. His blue highlight glowed brighter, as well as his tails. Bolt's aura was now a complex Royal Blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling, lightning-like, particles of the magenta colors.

"And I told you." Bolt said, for the first time since the fight started. "I'd kill you before you got the chance."

* * *

 **The next three chapters are all happening, and ending, at the same time.**

 **Coming up: Fire vs Earth**


	15. Fire vs Earth

Aaron, Rae, and Mystic watched in awe as Bolt stood on the mountain. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, Alpha on the ground and Bolt standing above him. Just a minute ago, Bolt was getting beaten like a rag doll, and now, he's coming out on top. Aaron was also, slightly jealous, that Bolt looked so much cooler with silver hair. The way his tails flowed in the wind made him look like a superhero, doing a pose while their cape flowed. Aaron wanted to help so bad, but he didn't want to get pummeled by Alpha again. Aaron looked over to see Gamma, and Omega, trying to escape.

"Hey! He's trying to escape!" Aaron yelled out, pointing towards the two, before charging at Gamma.

"Aaron! Wait!" Rae was too late, Aaron was already half way towards Gamma. "Dammit. Okay, since Aaron's going after Gamma, we will take Omega. You ready, Mystic?"

"Yes." Mystic nodded, Ashwood at the ready.

"Wait," Autumn called out before either girl could move. "I'm coming too."

The two younger girls looked at each other, in doubt, shrugging. "What? Just because I'm a queen, doesn't mean that I can't fight."

"Alright then, let's move." Rae said, leading the charge against Omega.

Aaron flew towards Gamma, at high speeds, that would've surprised Bolt. The pyro tackled Gamma down to the ground, only to be thrown off. Aaron didn't give Gamma a chance to recollect himself. Aaron used his semblance to rapidly throw fire balls at Gamma, the latter blocking them with ease. Aaron didn't stop to take a break, no matter how much he needed to. He ran around the android, throwing fire ball after fire ball. Gamma was getting sick of Aaron's attacks, he couldn't even move. Gamma stretched his hand out, aiming it at Aaron.

Aaron was shocked when he stopped in mid air. He was confused, he was stuck mid air and he knew he wasn't flying. He couldn't move as well. Gamma stood up, glaring at Aaron. Gamma then slammed Aaron down on the ground, rapidly. As Aaron was being slammed down on the ground, he found out that he still couldn't move. He also noticed that the ground he was being slammed on, was breaking before he even hit it. Aaron used his head instead of his fists. He thought about all the possibilities, and came up with one. Gravity. Gamma was using gravity to paralyze Aaron.

As Aaron was heading toward the ground, he put his hand out, stopping him from hitting the ground. Gamma was shocked, no one was able to stop Gamma's gravity. Aaron was able to pull himself back down to the ground as Gamma stopped his attack. Aaron stood up, looking toward Gamma. He couldn't believe that someone could be strong enough to control gravity, without it being a semblance. Bolt had told the others more about the last three Elementals left. He told them about Gamma and Omega's semblances and other abilities, but left out a lot out about the Alpha.

"You're able to overpower my gravity, impressive for a human." Gamma half-heartedly complimented.

"Yeah? You can control gravity, and it's not your semblance. That's kind of cool." Aaron said, activating Nuclear. "Sorry I have to beat your face in."

"The Alpha beat you down with no troubles, I can do the same." Gamma said, sending boulders flying toward Aaron.

Aaron quickly dodged the boulders, running to Gamma. He threw fire at the boulders, which didn't work. Aaron jumped on a boulder, running up it, before jumping off and pulling out Zoom. Aaron fired down at Gamma, who allowed himself to be hit. He had a trick, and it was already active. Gamma used his power to shoot up a pillar into Aaron's back. Aaron didn't see the attack coming, taking it at full force. Aaron was sent flying over Gamma, losing Zoom in the process. Landing hard, Aaron quickly dodged another pillar, flying high in the sky. Aaron flew down to Gamma, fist reeled back.

As Aaron came closer, Gamma's eyes lit up. Aaron noticed this and barely managed to get out of the way of two laser beams. Aaron's eyes widened, shocked. "Heat vision! You have heat vision?!"

Gamma didn't respond to him, he just sent pillars at Aaron, who waited for them. Aaron dodged the first two, placing his hand on the last one. The force of the pillar pushed Aaron back. He couldn't stop the large object from moving so he just let it happen, while testing something. Aaron's hand was cloaked in his aura, which was also covering a section of the pillar. Aaron focused all of his power into his palm, his body taking damage in the process.

Gamma's eyes widened when the pillar disappeared, turning into fire. Gamma was confused, how did his earth pillar turn into fire? Aaron was breathing heavy, he actually did it. He actually, successfully transmuted something.

"Huh, it worked. And I thought Zen was joking." Aaron chucked to himself.

"What did you do?" Gamma asked, reminding Aaron that he was in the middle of a fight.

"It's called transmutation. When done right, I can turn anything into what I need for my current problem, which was fire." Aaron said, motioning to the fire around him.

"And what is fire going to do? What are you going to do? Your aura levels are low, that skill took a lot." Aaron chuckled again, confusing Gamma.

"This," Aaron sucked in some air, the fire going along with it. After the fire was gone, Aaron wiped his mouth before coughing out ashes. "Always forget that."

Aaron felt rejuvenated after eating those flames, even if it was only a little. Aaron's aura flared up, his smirk growing by the second. Gamma ran at Aaron before summoning a rock to ride the rest of the way. Aaron also ran toward Gamma, his body cloaked in fire. Aaron then launched himself toward Gamma, who didn't flinch. Aaron punched Gamma as the latter grabbed the former by the throat. Aaron's punch didn't have any effect, and Gamma's choke hold hurt Aaron like hell. Luckily, eating that fire raised his aura level a bit.

Gamma slammed Aaron on the ground, dragging him across the ground. Aaron slammed his hands on Gamma's back, which seemed to only make it harder to get out of. Gamma summoned a boulder in front of them, pinning Aaron to it. Aaron wondered as to how Gamma was this strong. He would shrug off his attacks and deliver attacks that hurt ten times more than Aaron's would have. Aaron then thought back to what Bolt had told him about Gamma before realizing something.

 _"If you have to fight Gamma, either keep your distance and wait for openings or deliver the strongest attack you can muster."_

 _'Well shit.'_

Aaron pushed Gamma off with his semblance, while pushing himself into the air. Gamma patted off the ashes off his body, not effected by Aaron's escape. Aaron knew he messed up his chances at beating the Earth Elemental, and he knew that he was smart enough to always have his semblance active. From what he remembered Bolt telling him, he had basically destroyed his only way to beat Gamma. A sudden boulder hit Aaron from behind, knocking him back down to the ground. Aaron slowly got up as Gamma rode a boulder towards him. Aaron was about to block the attack coming at him, but a sudden wall of ice slammed into Gamma, causing him to be sent flying, and an ice wall to separate the two. Aaron looked over to see Bolt effortlessly fighting with Alpha.

 _'Huh. So that's his element. Ice. Never would've guessed.'_ Aaron thought to himself. _'I thought it was some bullshit like shadows or something. Thank you Bolt Rai.'_

Aaron jumped through the ice wall, burning a hole through it. Aaron got to the other side, to see Gamma on the ground, in pain. Aaron noticed this and was shocked. His attacks didn't harm Gamma, unless you count the start of the fight, but the Alpha's attacks did. Aaron shrugged it off, charging Gamma and kicking him in the air, which surprised him. Aaron attacks, after his first few, barely had any effect against Gamma. That kick had a lot of force behind it, much like most of Aaron's attacks. Aaron jumped up, meeting Gamma, punching him back down to the ground.

Aaron let himself fall back down, crashing into Gamma. The latter put up a wall, made out of rocks, blocking the attack. Aaron then sucked in another breath, before releasing it out. The fire covered Gamma, while also pushing Aaron back into the air. Aaron coughed up the cinders, and spitting out the ashes, as he stopped breathing fire.

"Always forget that part." Aaron coughed.

The pyro didn't get a chance to recover, as he was rapidly pelted with small rocks. The rocks chipped as Aaron's aura, but annoyed him more than hurt him. Aaron side-stepped, avoiding the rocks path, before flying in to attack. He threw loads of fire balls at Gamma's location, not letting up. Gamma jumped up, his arm covered in rocks and minerals, which also made it gigantic. Gamma used his giant fist to punch Aaron to the ground, bringing his aura closer to breaking. Aaron crashed into the ground before landing on a rock.

"I'm done playing around!" Gamma yelled as more rocks, boulders, and minerals, gravitated toward him. "I'm done keeping my cool. I'm done being the third best. I'm done being Gamma!"

"Woah." While Gamma rambled, the rocks and minerals transformed him into a giant earth golem. He was no two stories, causing Aaron to look up at him.

Gamma swung his giant fist at Aaron, who reacted quickly by jumping over it and running up his arm. Aaron ran up Gamma's arm, throwing fire balls at his face as he ran. Gamma's arm created spikes, trying to stop and kill Aaron. Aaron was able to dodge the spikes and punched the giant form of Gamma, sending the giant to the side. Gamma was shocked at the force of the punch. His semblance couldn't be activated while he was in this form, so he could now feel the full force of attacks. But, that didn't mean he was weak.

Gamma quickly recovered, grabbing Aaron, before throwing the teen back down to the ground, which broke his aura. Gamma didn't give him time to react, or recover, as he threw a punch at him. Aaron quickly put up his hands, turning Gamma's fist into fire. Gamma pulled his hand back, seeing that it was gone. He growled as it regrew. Aaron sucked into another breath, eating the nearby fire he created. After he finished eating the fire, Aaron looked up with a smirk. He felt so much better after eating the fire, even though he coughed up more cinders.

Aaron ran toward Gamma, with incredible speed. Gamma was able to react as Aaron uppercutted him with his knee, his flaming aura covering his body. Aaron then did a back heel flip, his foot collided with giant Gamma's head. The force was enough to send the giant down to the ground. Aaron then put his semblance to the limit, like he did against the Alpha, turning into a huge ball of fire. He became a human sun, a living sun. Aaron roared as he crashed into Gamma, causing a explosion to go off.

"Suck on that, you over grown rock." Aaron said as he slowly stepped off Gamma, who was now back to normal.

Gamma's eyes dimmed as a brown wisp flew out of his body. Aaron didn't make an attempt to destroy it, like Bolt did with some of the others, he let it fly off. Aaron couldn't believe that he was on the same level as Gamma. If he wanted to, Gamma could've won easily. Aaron was just happy that he beat his guy before Bolt.

"Shit! Bolt!" Aaron realised that Bolt and Alpha's fight was probably coming to a close about now and ran toward Bolt and the Alpha.

* * *

 **Gamma was the element of Earth. He could control all forces of Earth, including boulders, minerals, and rocks. He could also control gravity in a way. He had heat vision and could fly without rocket boots. His semblance is called Vengeance. This ability is sort of a double edged sword. If Gamma is attacked while this semblance is activated he will take damage from an attack but he will be able to deal that damage back to his opponent plus added damage based on the users strength level. This semblance will be negated if the user is killed or unconscious from the attack. This semblance can also be reset if someone else attacks Gamma. Gamma's built up strength goes back to normal, which is still pretty strong. His Limit Break allows him to become a giant Earth golem, made out of all the stones and minerals of the Earth, and his powers are amplified.**

 **Aaron learned how to transmute things into other things he needs. Like rocks or boulders, into fire. He can do this with almost anything, and turn them into almost anything. Depending on how much fire Aaron eats, he can restore his aura.**

 **Coming up: Cleaning up the Water**


	16. Cleaning up the Water

Rae, Mystic, and Autumn ran after Omega, who wasn't really trying to run. Mystic quickly shot an arrow at Omega, who caught the arrow. He may be the weakest of the Elementals, but that didn't mean he was weak in general. The arrow in Omega's hand exploded, due to the fire dust inside. Rae ran in, her ecrisma sticks in hand. Omega hadn't recovered from the explosive arrow, which gave Rae the perfect chance to strike. Rae rapidly struck Omega with her sticks, the electricity from the tips electrifying Omega. Omega grabbed both of Rae's sticks before kicking her in her chest, sending her back. Mystic eyes widened at what she witnessed. Usually, Rae can stun the opponent long enough for her to follow the attack up. Omega interrupted that without any struggles. Instead of Mystic continuing the assault, Autumn ran in instead.

As she ran, Autumn used her semblance to make two lightning copies of herself. The clones ran ahead while Autumn created a lightning bolt in her hands. The clones attacked Omega, perfectly in sync. They kept Omega on his toes. He blocked all of their attacks, but was kept on his toes. The clones were just as skilled as Autumn, and a little bit faster in combat. Autumn then found an opening and threw the lightning bolt. Omega kicked one of Autumn clones, just in time to see the bolt coming at him. The clones then grabbed onto Omega, holding him in place.

Omega looked away from the clones to see the lightning bolt heading toward him. Omega didn't flinch as his body became steam, dodging the bolt. Autumn thought that the steam was dust from her lightning bolt connecting with Omega. The clones disappeared, giving Autumn a signal that Omega was defeated. She let her guard down, long enough to get a kick to her back. Mystic looked over to see the steam forming back into Omega. Rae had gotten back up and was ready to fight. She and Mystic ran in, with Rae having changing her sticks into guns.

Omega was ready for them. He caught Mystic's arrow, thankful that it wasn't an explosive one. He threw it back, Mystic dodging the arrow. She then loaded another two arrows on her bow, firing it as Rae backflipped off of Omega's chest. Both arrows hit Omega, encasing him in ice. The girls waited for something to happen, not letting their guard down after last time. Before anyone ever knew it, a wave of water hit the three of them. The water then moved toward the frozen Omega before covering him, the water having a red glow to it.

"What's happening?" Rae asked as they heard the ice crack. "Never mind."

Water and ice was launched into the air as Omega was freed. The water then rained down, as fast as bullets. Autumn used her semblance to get Rae and Mystic out of the way, taking damage to her aura in the process. Omega didn't waste time and rushed then girls, the water flowing along with him. Autumn turned on her heel, knowing that Omega was coming for them. She ran at Omega, Celestia in hand.

Omega sent the water streams at Autumn first, using them as a distraction. Autumn used her sword to slash through the water, but didn't expect Omega to continue to ran at her. Omega was in front of her, his fist reeled back, ready to strike. Autumn didn't have time to block or dodge the punch that was aimed for her stomach. Her aura took most of the hit, but it still hurt like she didn't have her aura at all. Omega was just as strong as the others. He was like the underdog of the whole group.

Rae Mystic were both shocked that Omega, the weakest of the Pack, was keeping up with Autumn. Autumn wasn't done yet, though. The monarch got her footing back, and summoned another lightning bolt, throwing it at the android. Omega turned into steam, once again, dodging the bolt. Mystic watched him this time. She noticed that the steam was all around them, and that she couldn't tell which part was _actually_ Omega. She didn't get to figure it out, as Rae was sent flying. Mystic quickly set up a portal to catch the girl before she hit anything.

Rae thanked Mystic as Autumn ran back in. She was getting pissed off that Omega was beating her. Rae and Mystic looked at each other, nodding before they ran after the older woman. They needed to work together to beat Omega. Autumn used her semblance to summon more lightning clones as the three girls charged Omega. The clones ran ahead, along with Mystic and Rae. Rae had switched her weapon back into escrima sticks, while Mystic switched hers into battle axe form. The clones were fight to go up against Omega, who beat them down pretty quickly. The clones were fast, and just as skilled as Autumn, but Omega shook off their attacks before destroying them. When it was Rae and Mystic's turn, they had an easier time.

Omega didn't use his semblance to dodge the girl's attack. He used her arms to block Mystic's axe and took Rae's sticks without trouble. The two girls managed to get the jump on Omega, causing him to stamper back. Autumn took the chance and jumped over the younger girls, punching Omega in the face. Mystic then grabbed two gravity dust arrows, and loaded them on to her bow. Autumn moved out of the way, just in time for Mystic to release the arrows, hitting her target. Autumn walked up to Omega as he struggled to move.

"It's not gonna work." Autumn said, causing Omega to look up at her. "If I'm correct, that's gravity dust. And it will make sure that you stay still long enough."

"Long enough for?"

"Well, long enough for Bolt to defeat Alpha," Omega scoffed at the statement, causing Autumn to smirk. "Or, for me to end you instead."

"That's what you think." Omega said, which confused Autumn. He couldn't move, so what could he do?

Autumn question was answered as a wave of water hit her, sending her off to the side. The water followed her before flying up into the air, raining down on the woman. The water was as sharp as knives as it came down on Autumn. Autumn put her arms up to block, only to not feel anything hit her. She looked up to see that there was a portal in between her and the water. She looked over, seeing that Mystic set up a portal, with Rae using her semblance to help Mystic make the portal big enough to catch all of the water. Autumn silently thanked Mystic before moving out of the way, allowing Mystic to drop the portal.

Autumn looked at Omega, who was still forced still by gravity.

 _'So, he can control it without his arms. Interesting.'_

Omega stared right back at her, not blinking for any reason. Autumn then got a feeling of something coming at her, but she didn't want to look away from Omega.

"Autumn! Look out!"

Autumn used her semblance to back up, out of the way, just before a wave of water could collide with her. Autumn then summoned another lightning bolt, bigger than the last two. She was about to throw the bolt, until someone walked up beside her. Autumn looked over to see Mystic, who had copied Autumn's semblance, summoning a lightning bolt as well. Rae then walked up behind them, using her semblance to boost the girls.

"Let's finish this, girls." Autumn said with a smile.

The other girls smile with her as she and Mystic threw their lightning bolts at Omega. The bolts connected, causing a huge explosion. The three girls cheered, celebrating the defeat of Omega. Rae was glad that this was finally close to ending, they had almost died to many times for her liking. Autumn was happy that she could finally end Sierra's nightmares. She had been having them ever since they ran from Night Raid, and founded Agradia. Mystic was happy that Bolt wasn't going to die. She was also happy that this was over, until she saw the water around the area move. She watched as it flowed it's way over to Omega. The other two girls also saw the water move toward Omega, stopping their cheers.

As the dust cleared, the three girls saw Omega standing there. The skin of his arms were folded, making them seem like a shield. The three girls were shocked that Omega was still standing. They put a lot into that attack, only to have it fail. Autumn grabbed a few of her ninja stars and threw them at Omega. Omega countered with water, catching the ninja stars easily. The stars then exploded, the ice dust inside freezing the water around them.

Autumn took this chance and ran at Omega, Mystic right behind her. They used their weapons to slashed at Omega, only for the android to parry them with his arms. Both Mystic and Autumn couldn't penetrate Omega's skin, it was like it was made with a completely stronger metal than their weapons. Rae watched from a far, observing and trying to come up with a plan. She noticed that Omega's water was still frozen. She also noticed that the water had a red hue to it, and that steam was coming off the ice. It was melting. She looked back to see that Autumn and Mystic were sent back to her.

"I think I have a plan." Rae said as the ice started cracking.

"Love to hear it." Autumn said as she and Mystic both stood.

"Okay, listen up." Rae said, causing the others to look back at her. "Mystic, I need you to find a way to cut off Omega's arms, and give me a path to him, so I can turn off his semblance and his ability over water."

"Okay, what about me?" Autumn asked, feeling a little left out.

"I need you to summon the strongest lightning bolt you got." Rae informed, Autumn smiling and nodding in return.

Mystic nodded as she turned and ran ahead. Rae quickly followed as Autumn clasped both her hands together, electricity sparking as she slowly spread them apart. Mystic shifted her axe into it's bow form, firing multiple arrows at Omega. Omega used her arms to block them as Mystic shifted her bow back into an axe. She ran to Omega's side, slamming her axe down on his arms. She found a spot to cut, his wrists. Omega's hands fell to the ground as Mystic's axe hit the floor. Rae smiled as she jumped toward Omega, hand out, ready to cut his abilities off. She heard the ice break and the water rush to her back side. Just at the water connected to her back, she place her hand on Omega's chest.

She sighed with relief as the water fell to the ground, almost lifeless. Omega laid dumbfounded that three human girls beat him. Mystic and Rae looked down at him with smiles.

"It's over, you lost." Omega wouldn't have it, he would not be beat by humans.

"No! Hell no! You can't beat me!" He protested.

"Alright then," Rae said, turning back to Autumn. "Ready to finish this?"

"Gladly." Autumn was in the sky, her eyes sparking with lightning, and holding a large lightning bolt. She then threw the lightning bolt as Rae and Mystic moved out of the way, causing another explosion.

Autumn slowly landed on the ground, next to Rae and Mystic. The girls made sure that Omega was down, for good, before cheering. Omega was finally down. They looked up as a blue wisp flew out of his body. Autumn was ready to destroy the small wisp, until Mystic stopped her.

"It's okay, it's one of the originals." Autumn backed off, continuing to watch it float away.

Mystic's smile grew wider as the wisp disappeared. It meant that this was coming to a close, and that Remnant was safe. That Bolt was safe. She looked over to see if she could see Bolt, only to see a large, black, ice block heading her way. She was so shocked that she couldn't move. She felt that she could even speak. It wasn't until a bright light came into view that she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

She wanted to see Bolt, and that's what she got. He was right in front of her, she could see him this time. Bolt reeled his fist back as the black ice came toward them. Bolt then punched the ice, breaking it on impact. The ice breaking brought Rae and Autumn's attention's over to the two, and run over. Bolt turned toward Mystic, allowing her to see his face. It looked normal, until she looked at his eyes. They were intense, so intense that Mystic was scared to look in them. He then raised his hand to her cheek, which she blushed at. He pulled away, showing her that she was bleeding. Mystic looked at his hand and then to his face. The intensity in his eyes changed. Before she knew it, he turned, and was gone.

"Mystic. Did he say anything?" Rae asked, not getting an answer. Mystic ran toward the area Bolt and the Alpha were, she had to be there. She didn't slow down as Autumn and Rae ran to keep up.

* * *

 **Omega was the water elemental. He could control most properties of water. Out of all the Pack members, Omega has the least amount of add-ons. His semblance is called Temporal Steam. It allows his to turn into steam, giving him a swift escape. It can also help him dodge attacks. His arms shift forming, skin shields. Omega's skin is probably the toughest, next to Alpha's. He could block almost any attack, and not be harmed by it.**

 **Coming up: No More Alpha**


	17. No More Alpha

Bolt stared Alpha down, who also stared at him. Alpha looked up at Bolt in anger. He couldn't believe that he was being pushed like this. Or that he couldn't see Bolt attack him a second ago. He didn't know what was happening at all. He was the strongest, but he was getting beaten by a human. Alpha looked into Bolt's eyes as he glared at him. All he saw was anger, and he liked it. He'd been waited for Bolt to become a challenge, just so he can kill him when hope was in the air. Alpha loved destroying the hope that his enemies built up. As he looked at Bolt, memories started to fill his head. He remembered the times that he would compete with the others during training, and how Coldwell would praise him when he completed a training simulation.

Bolt was also thinking about things. He was thinking about the first time Sierra showed him off to the other Night Raid scientists. He helped proved that having the ordinary robot, as a weapon, wouldn't work. He remembered the times when he and the other Pack members would train together. How they would all be put up against each other, only for Alpha and Bolt to be left. He would be so pumped to fight Alpha, only to have Sierra lie about having to recharge him. Bolt didn't understand that, until she learned the truth about the project. Bolt blinked away those thoughts as he glared at Alpha.

"This ends today, Alpha." Bolt said, bringing Alpha out of his thoughts.

"With your death, Beta."

Before Alpha knew it, Bolt had charged. Alpha was able to dodge, just barely, only receiving a cut on his cheek. He was shocked, he didn't see Bolt move. All he saw was a light coming toward him. Alpha's eyes widened as the rock behind him exploded. Bolt stood up as the debris, from the rock, fell around him. Bolt looked over his shoulder to see Alpha ripping off the skin from his cheek. Alpha was finally about to stand, angrily glaring at Bolt.

"Don't get flashy just because you've gotten faster." Alpha said before he charged Bolt. "After all, I have beaten your speed with my strength."

Alpha went in for a punch, Bolt dodging it with ease. Alpha then went for a series of attacks, going from kicks to punches. Bolt dodging them all, not even breaking a sweat, or concentration. Alpha did a spin kick, which Bolt used his speed to dodge, backwards. Alpha followed after him, not letting up. Bolt continued to dodge, ducking another punch before backing up once again. Bolt did a back flip, gaining more distance between the two. Alpha closed the distance instantly, causing the two to clash.

Bolt was able to meet Alpha blow for blow, which shocked Alpha greatly. He could tell that Bolt was barely able to keep up last time, but now was different. Bolt dodged or blocked all of Alpha's attacks, causing him to slowly loose his focus. Alpha threw a powerful punch Bolt's way, only to have it blocked by Bolt. Bolt then kicked Alpha in the chest, causing him to fly back. Alpha was shocked at the strength of that kick, Bolt's form didn't just boost his speed but his strength as well. Alpha then created ball of aura in his hands, making it bigger by the second. Alpha threw the ball at Bolt, who stood there and waited for it. As the ball came closer, Bolt raised his hand and used the force from a flick of his finger to destroy the ball.

Alpha was shocked that Bolt had cancel his attack out. He quickly shook off the shock, charging at Bolt. Bolt also ran at Alpha, causing the two to clash. Bolt met Alpha blow for blow once again, until Alpha slipped up. Bolt kneed Alpha in the stomach, staggering him, before landing an uppercut. Bolt followed up his attacks with a kick to Alpha's head, giving him the chance to send a strong punch his way. Alpha was able to bring his arm up to block, barely succeeding. Alpha growled as he fired aura blast at Bolt, causing the latter to back up to dodge the first set.

Bolt back flipped to dodge more aura blasts as they followed him. Alpha then got an idea as he watched Bolt dodge. He used more aura to fire at the whole area in front of him, planning on destroying Bolt space to run. This plan failed as Alpha was Bolt run out of the smoke, perfectly fine. Alpha then continued firing at Bolt, who easily dodge the attacks with simple movements. With a wave of Alpha's hand, he fired loads of aura blasts at Bolt. Bolt ran at Alpha, dodging the aura blasts as he ran. Alpha up the amount, only to have it fail, blocking a punch.

Their fists clashed, causing shock wave that gave Bolt the upper hand. Alpha was struggling to keep up with Bolt, he was getting faster and more ruthless with his attacks. Bolt was pushing Alpha back, not letting up in the slightest. Bolt put more force in his punches, causing Alpha to be forced back, which only pissed him off. Alpha roared as he used all of his strength to punch Bolt, only to have it blocked by the latter. Alpha growled as he saw Bolt, casually standing as he blocked his attack. Bolt waited for Alpha to continue his attack. When he didn't, Bolt threw Alpha off to the other side.

Alpha caught himself quickly, charging at Bolt, planning on cutting his head clean off. Bolt dodged the strike, using his speed to appear behind Alpha. Bolt elbowed Alpha, setting him up to a powerful kick to the back. As Alpha turned to retaliate, Bolt followed up his attack by appearing in front on Alpha and delivering a swift punch to his stomach while sending him through rocks. Bolt waited until he saw Alpha before striking once again. Before he could attack, a sudden ice wall appeared in front of him, blocking his path. It stretched for miles, and Bolt knew exactly what it was.

"He's finally using it, huh?" Bolt said to himself as he looked at the ice. "Dumbass."

Bolt used his semblance to phase through the ice wall, seeing Alpha on the other side. Bolt quickly punched the cyborg in the face, causing him to fly back. The debris around Alpha's crashing spot blew up, revealing an out of breath Alpha. Alpha was shocked, he didn't know he get out of breath. The two looked at each other, not moving, waiting for the other to move first.

 _'No! This can't be happening! I won't lose!'_ Alpha thought as he growled. "I won't lose to a human, no matter how strong. I was made for greatness, I was made to save the world. I'm meant to defeat Salem."

Bolt listened to Alpha ramble, knowing that it wasn't important, until the last part. "We're both meant to do that. I'm supposed to do it if you fail, but Coldwell made sure that wouldn't happen."

"I know that! I'm the Alpha!" Alpha yelled as he looked at Bolt. "Strength absolute. Nothing else compares!"

Alpha's body started to shake. Out of anger or frustration, Bolt didn't know. Alpha roared as spikes of ice erupted from the ground. The floor also became covered in ice as well, but this ice was different. The ice went from the normal blue, to pitch black. The ground around Alpha stared to break as it became ice from the inside out. A bright light bursted out of Alpha, bringing Bolt attention back to him, and away from the ice. Alpha's aura exploded everywhere, giving of intense pressure. He was using his aura, as well as his element to enhance himself. Bolt had no clue of what was happening. This is what he gets for going into war, head first.

Alpha roared as he body went through a transformation of some kind, causing the ice surrounding them to fall, bringing dust along with it. Once the dust clear, Bolt was able to see what happened to Alpha. Alpha's muscles seemingly become more defined and slightly grow in size with veins bulging throughout his body. Bolt looked him in shock, but didn't let it show. Alpha's hair turned blood red, giving off a demonic aura. His eyes were pitch black. Bolt couldn't even tell if there was a soul left in them. Another burst of ice spread around the area, covering it in black ice once again. Bolt had to back up, moving out of the way of falling icicles.

In the distance, Bolt could see a figure walking to him. Bolt watched as the figure came into view, revealing Alpha in this new state. Bolt didn't know what came over him. He knew he should be worried, but he smiled. He didn't have a say when he was fighting, before mastering his ability. But now he had full control, for however long it lasts. This was the first time he was happy to fight against one of the Pack, ever since he was little, even though he knew the risks of failure and fooling around.

"You see this, Beta?!" Alpha said, motioning to himself. "This is power given physical form!"

"That's not my name!"

Alpha charged Bolt, causing them to clash once again. The two were equals as their fists collided, causing shock-waves. They were so focused on their fighting, that they didn't noticed how they moved through their area. They were both punching with all force, not holding back at all. Bolt went to kick Alpha stomach, only to have it blocked and stagger him. Alpha roared as he threw a punch at Bolt. Bolt quickly recovered and caught Alpha's fist.

"Just die dammit!" Alpha yelled, using his aura to overpower Bolt.

Alpha's aura exploded in Bolt's face, causing him to fly back. As Bolt flew back, Alpha generated an aura blast, firing it at Bolt before he could recover. Fortunately, for Bolt, he recovered. He successfully dodged the blast, jumping above it and onto a rock above them. Alpha used his semblance to make a ball of aura in between his hands before firing out multiple balls at once. Bolt brought his arms up to block, causing the tails sticking out of his waist to block instead. Alpha used his attack as a distraction and was in the air above Bolt by the time it stopped.

Alpha then used his black ice to send a large block at Bolt. Bolt countered the elemental attack with one of his own. He quickly summoned a lightning bolt and threw it, causing the two to clash. Alpha was surprised that neither attack was overpowering the other, they were stalemate. Alpha had a plan for that. He used his aura to power his assault. Alpha's aura overpowered both his ice and Bolt's lightning.

 _"Cheating bas-."_ Bolt's thought as cut off as Alpha's aura sent him through the rock he was on and onto the ground.

Alpha watched as his blast created as massive explosion. He was waiting to see his results. Did he kill Bolt or not. Alpha looked at the destruction he caused, he'd be surprised if Atlas didn't see it. He did put a lot of power in the attack. They probably had some scouts coming to investigate. Alpha then saw a blue light come from the crater his aura created. It flew up into the air and then towards him, at a alarming speed. Alpha was barely able to dodge a punch from Bolt as he returned, ready to continue.

Alpha and Bolt's punches and kicks collided multiple times, they were equals. Neither could punch and overpower the other. They clashed once again, their heads butting and hands interlocking.

"How do you still have the spirit left to fight? Persistent human!" Alpha said, trying to push Bolt.

"Cause...I'm...better...than... you!" Bolt said in between head butts.

Bolt kicked Alpha in the chest, sending him flying. Bolt ran after him, repeatedly beating on Alpha as he flew. Alpha dodged the next punch, quickly going for a counter attack. Bolt dodged all of his attacks, except a kick to his head. Bolt threw a lightning bolt, only to have Alpha dodge it and send ice at Bolt. The black ice exploded as hit connected, sending Bolt flying. Alpha followed that attack by appearing above Bolt and slamming his hands down, sending Bolt to the ground. Alpha floated down to the ground as the dust cleared. He laughed as he saw Bolt, on the floor, face first.

"See? What did I tell you? Power is absolu-" Alpha cut himself off as Bolt stood back up, slowly.

"Yeah... it just might..." Bolt said as he stood. "Let me use some."

"Wha-"

Bolt suddenly appeared in front of Bolt, cutting Alpha off. Bolt punched Alpha straight across the face, shocking Alpha. Bolt rapidly pummeled Alpha, not giving any chance to counter. Bolt punched Alpha in the stomach, causing the latter to fly upward. Bolt then appeared above Alpha kicking him to the ground, getting revenge for earlier. Bolt the crashed down on Alpha before being thrown off.

"How?" Alpha voice asked from the crater. "How can you support humans. They don't even like you. They have an over 1 million lien bounty on your head."

"Doesn't matter. They send anyone, I can deal with it." Bolt countered.

"Bullshit! You can't even beat me."

"Yeah, let's test that." Bolt said as Alpha charged.

Bolt met him half way, causing the two to butt heads. Alpha went to punch Bolt, which was dodged. Alpha noticed that Bolt's speed increased. The two were at a stalemate once again, able to get one or two clean attacks in. Alpha released a fury of attacks, which Bolt blocked and dodged. Alpha managed to get the jump on Bolt, kicking him down to the ground. Bolt was able to recover and dodge before Alpha slammed down onto his previous spot. Bolt then used his semblance to rapidly punch

Alpha in the chest, at super sonic speeds. Alpha went flying back, firing aura blasts as he did so. Bolt ran through the blasts, dodging as he went. Bolt jumped at to Alpha, punching him in the chest, causing another explosion. Alpha was sent through a few rocks before crashing into a slab. Bolt landed on the ground, breathing heavily as he looked at Alpha.

"You know, I remember when you were like us. When it was just the red lightning." Alpha said as he glanced at him peripherals. He saw a brown haired girl with yellow ears fighting Omega, and got an idea.

"Yeah, me too." Bolt said as he walked up to Alpha. "But that's behind me now, and I'm not going back."

"Whatever you say, Beta."

"That's not my name."

"Yeah, you keep saying that, and I'm having a hard time believing it."

"Doesn't matter if you do or not." Bolt said, earning a scoff out of Alpha. "I have people who believe it."

"That can be easily taken away!" Alpha yelled as he summoned an ice block and launched it toward the brown haired girl.

Bolt looked over to see the ice was going toward Mystic. He quickly ran over to intercept the ice, hoping to make it in time. Bolt ran after the ice, jumping over and phasing through a multitude of things just to stop it. Bolt saw Mystic slowly turn to see the ice coming at her. She was paralyzed. Bolt kicked it up, running faster. He ended up running so fast, that he just appeared in front of her and the ice. Bolt punched the ice, shattering it, causing it to disperse everywhere. Bolt then turned to Mystic, who was still shocked. He looked at her, making sure she was okay, until he saw her cheek. He raised his hand, touching her cheek, seeing the blood drip from his fingers. All Bolt saw was red. He was angry that he let Mystic get hurt, he brought her into this. He was angry that he wasn't fast enough to break the ice sooner. But he was angry at Alpha most of all. Bolt turned, looking up at where Alpha was, not able to hear Mystic talking to him. He took a step toward Alpha, disappearing from Mystic's sight.

Alpha walked out of the rock, attempting to make his exit, only to have Bolt appear in front of him. Alpha looked at Bolt, who's fists shook in anger. Alpha smiled as he went to punch Bolt. Bolt jumped back ward, landing on a rock above them.

"You..." Bolt trailed off, Alpha being able to hear the anger in his voice.

"Yes! That's the Beta I want to see." Alpha said proudly as Bolt's body shook. "The destroy-"

"Shut up!" Alpha was cut off as Bolt punched him, through multiple boulders and rocks, and down to the ground.

Alpha was shocked at the pure power behind Bolt's punch. He was able to see Bolt's face, the intensity in his eyes. He was anger and destruction in them. He knew Bolt wasn't playing around anymore. This was a real fight to the death. Bolt disappeared, appearing behind Alpha and punching him in the face. Alpha blocked the attack, quick enough to block a kick to his chest. Alpha went in for a punch, only to have Bolt caught it and throw him over his shoulder. Alpha recovered, trying to grab Bolt, who disappeared in the blink of an eye. Bolt reappeared, kicking Alpha in the face, sending him into the air.

Alpha landed on a floating boulder, catching himself. Bolt quickly followed, not letting up. Alpha sent an aura blast, that split up into separate streams. Bolt flipped to dodged the fist three, and ran across the rest, jumping off the last one. Bolt and Alpha both threw a punch, causing a shock-wave at the collision. The two flew up in the air, clashing as they did so. All you could see where a blue and red light flying and hitting each other.

The two lights battles in the air, moving from floating rock to floating rock. The two then ended up in a crevice, clashing as they fell. Bolt kicked Alpha back, causing him to land on a rock. Bolt then ran at Alpha, who used his eyes to fire an aura blast. Bolt blocked the blast, destroying it completely. Alpha was shocked, but didn't let it phase him. He unleashed rapid punches, that Bolt dodged. Bolt managed to get out of Alpha's punches, dodging over to the side. He then delivered a strong uppercut to Alpha's jaw. Bolt then jumped up, raising his hand to the sky.

"No more Alpha!" Bolt roared as the lighting from the thunder storm struck him.

Bolt flew down, punching Alpha in the face, sending them down to the ground. Bolt's sounded like a raging thunderstorm, that could be heard from anywhere. They went crashing though rocks, boulders, anything that was floating in their way. Once they hit the ground, the collision caused an explosion. The two also created a crater, with the two of them on the ground. Alpha's body was dismembered. His robotic arm, and legs, were torn to pieces, scattered everywhere in the crater. Bolt slowly stood up, his form gone, showing that he had burns and bruises on his body.

"You did it... You finally did it." Alpha said as he laid on the ground. "You're the Alpha now."

"I don't care about that." Bolt countered.

"Bullshit." Alpha spat.

"Shut up and die. There's a better person who deserves your element." Bolt said, staring down the cyborg.

"My power will be forever cursed!"

"Yeah, I believe it." Alpha then started laughing, his voice short circuiting out. "The hell you laughing about?"

"Ha! I stalled you long enough. I... stalled... you..." The Alpha then shut down. A light blue wisp floated out of his body and Bolt watched it float away into the air, off to find it's next host.

"Stalling me to have the last laugh? Sounds like you." Bolt said, trying his hardest to stay awake and standing. "You can finally rest, Akiri..."

"Dude!" Aaron called out as he, Rae, and Mystic ran over. "You did it."

 _"Bolt..."_

"You're amazing, Bolt. You beat your rival, you escaped a whole other dimension, and you didn't die." Rae listed, with a smile. "Impressive."

"By the way, how did you escape that dimension thing?" Aaron asked, causing Bolt to smile.

"I... had a... rose." Bolt said before passing out.

 **Setting: Abandoned City**

In a abandoned building, in a abandoned city, there were four people. There were two women and two men. One woman wore a red dress, that made her amber eyes pop. The other woman had green hair and red eyes, who used them to glare at one of the boys. The boy she was glaring at had silver hair and was currently laying on a couch. The other boy had blonde hair, and was cleaning a giant shield.

"So, what are we going to do now, Cinder?" The green haired woman asked, her head leaning on the amber eyed woman.

"Yeah, boss, when are we going to get some action? We got here, threatened them, and haven't done anything since." The gray haired man asked, feet on the coffee table.

"Merc's right. If I have to listen anymore wanderers knock on our door any longer, I might kill them all." the blonde said pointing to the door that was currently being knocked on.

The amber eyed woman didn't look at any of them. She had her eyes closed, like she was waiting for something. The others thought she was asleep, until she spoke. "Well, the wait's over boys. If my memory on the timeline is right, Bolt and AMBR should have dealt with that Alpha pest. He's not a problem anymore."

"And that means?"

"It means we can finally complete our mission."

"Hell yes! Finally, some action. " the silver haired man said getting up from his chair.

"Bout time." The blonde said also standing.

"Alright boys, wake up Stone and the girls because we've got hunting to do!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

 **Setting: Alpha's Warehouse**

Inside of the warehouse a lonely pod stood, leaned up against the wall. Wires and circuits were connected to the pod, giving it life and power. There was a person inside of that pod. The person was a female, who looked to be about in her late twenties. She had black hair as dark as the night.

A sudden beeping went off and the woman opened her eyes. Her black eyes looked like they could take your soul away with a blink. She placed her hand on the small glass window in front of her and pushed. The door popped off and fell to the floor. She slowly stepped out and looked around at her surroundings.

Her scan lead her to a computer screen. It was static at first and then it blinked to life. On the screen she saw two figures, one she recognized and the other she didn't. She saw Alpha, her Alpha, laying on the ground and an unknown person standing over him. She gasped as a light blue wisp flew out of his body. She didn't understand why, but she was crying and she wasn't sad. What she was was angry. She wanted to kill this unknown boy.

The computer eventually turned off, bringing her out of her paralyzed state. She walked out of the small lab and through the hallway. On her way, she saw broken pieces of robots and androids laying around, never to be used. With a wave of her finger, the pieces moved, combining themselves and made two androids. One had rings around its arms and the other had multiple slots on its neck.

"Hello, madam, how can we help you?" The two male and female androids said simultaneously.

"Hello. Don't call me madam, makes me fell old. I'd love it if you called me... Alpha Female. I think I'll name you Eta, and you Psi." Alpha Female said pointing to the girl and then the boy. She then turned and walked towards the exit. "Now, gather the other body parts and follow me. We've got revenge to plan."

* * *

 **Aaron and Bolt are both based off of mythological creatures. Bolt is obviously the Raijin, as well as the Raiju. The Raijin is a god of lightning, thunder and storms in Japanese Mythology and the Shinto religion. That's why he had lightning as a semblance. The Raiju is a beast made out of lightning that has more than one tail. It's cries sound like thunder. Aaron is based off of a Norse god named Logi. Logi is a fire giant, god, and personification of fire.**

 **Alpha was the elemental of Ice. Ha can use ice in many ways. Like Bolt has said, Alpha was once human. Coldwell implanted cybernetics in his body, slowly turning him into a cyborg. His parts consists of an arm, both legs, and metal skin under the normal skin. His semblance is called Aura Control. It allows him to use his aura in ways most people can't. He can make weapons, blast, etc. out of aura. Coldwell also gave Alpha unlimited aura in storage compartments in his arm, allowing him to do almost anything.**

 **Alpha also has another ability called Full Counter. Alpha is able to return physical attacks with more than double their original strength. His Limit Break was dubbed White Devil by the Pack Members. Alpha's hair turns red and his eyes turn pitch black. He can create, shape and manipulate the ice of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of ice, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal ice.**

 **Alpha is also based off of a mythological creatures. He's based off of Fujin, the Japanese wind god. Fujin is portrayed as a terrifying wizard-like demon. In Japanese art, the deity is often depicted together with Raijin. The two often fight, which is why this fight between Bolt and Alpha was an important event for them both. It's almost like a destiny to them. I know that Fujin is the god of wind and Alpha is the elemental of ice. I couldn't find a proper ice god or demon, so I choice the opposite of Bolt's mythological origin. Once I read more about the Raijin and Fujin, it made more sense to do it this way.**

 **Now that Volume One of AMBR is over, the DC's Spider-Man story will be posted more often. And my Fairy Tail story is off** **hiatus, it's coming back. Just don't know when, they take a long time.**

 **Theme Songs:**

 **Aaron Neon: Light em Up by Fall out Boy**

 **Mystic Park: Live Long Enough to Become the Hero by NateWantsToBattle**

 **Bolt Rai: Thunder by Imagine Dragons**

 **Rae Akilen: Sit Still Look Pretty by Daya**

 **Team AMBR: L** **egends Never Die (League of Legends) by**

 **Coming up: Team AMBR: Volume Two**

 **Birthdays and Ages:**

 **Aaron Neon: February 17th, Age: 18**

 **Mystic Park: July 3rd, Age: 17**

 **Bolt Rai: May 1st, Age: 17**

 **Rae Akilen: February 6th, Age 18**


End file.
